Selena Dragneel
by Amy Lallis
Summary: La fameuse Guilde de Magnolia se voit encore attribuer une mission périlleuse et cette fois ils ne sont pas la cause du grabuge! Ils vont à la rencontre de Selena Dragneel, qui se trouve être la soeur de Natsu! Humour, amour et action seront au rendez-vous!
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à vous, les gens! Voici ma première fanfic sur Fairy Tail! Laissez moi des reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Chapitre 1 : Une information dure à digérer !

Notre histoire commence à Magnolia, dans l'enceinte de la Guilde la plus réputée du royaume pour tout ce qui est destruction-annihilation-explosion et autres trucs en –ion de bâtiments et villages. J'ai nommé, Fairy Tail !

Mirajane essuyait les verres tout en parlant à sa sœur, tandis que Kana rattrapait le temps perdu avec son père, Gildarts, en … faisant un concours de boissons –ils en sont au 18e - (et au moins elle a la paix parce qu'entendre à tout bout de champs « c'est ma fifille » commençait à l'agacer sérieusement !). Jubia regardait son « Monsieur Grey » qui était assis accoudé au bar, parlant avec Elfman et Evergreen et qui était … *soupir* en calecif. Lucy et Levy parlait d'un livre qu'elles avaient aimé, quand soudain…

- Hey, le glaçon sur pattes, je te défie quand tu veux ! s'exclama Natsu, qui s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Je vais encore te régler ton compte, l'allumette ! répondit Grey en se levant.

- Si vous êtes des Hommes venez vous battre ! hurla le colosse aux cheveux blancs.

- Je m'enflamme, répondit Natsu avec un air sinistre.

Une bataille générale commença. Lucy, Wendy, Levy et Lisanna tentèrent de convaincre le fantôme de Mirajane de rejoindre son corps –pour la énième fois-, Evergreen, tapait sur le colosse avec son parapluie en hurlant « Il y a pas que les hommes qui peuvent se battre ! ».

- Qu'est-ce que… Aïe ! s'exclama soudain Levy.

Elle venait de se prendre un bout de table sur la tête.

- Oi, Crevette, faut pas rester là !

Elle leva les yeux, la main sur la bosse qui n'allait pas tarder à s'y trouver, et rencontra ceux, rouge, de Gajeel. Il tenait le pied de Fried –qui essayait vainement de fuir son destin sinistre- dans une main et l'autre main était en forme de massue … en acier. Levy rougit en croisant son regard, le remercia et se contenta d'aider Lucy tout en jetant des coup d'œil discrets au Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier… qui s'éclatait.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucy tout en riant discrètement.

- Hein ? Heu… non pas du tout…, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, se défendit la petite bleue en rougissant encore plus.

- Quoi ? Un couple à former ? s'écria la forme allongée.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lisanna riait sous cape et que Levy rougissait encore plus.

- Evidemment, dès qu'il y a histoire de former un couple, tu es tout de suite ressuscité Mira !

- Mais j'ai bien entendu ? demanda la démone avec espoir.

- Non, non, ce…c'est pas ça, c'est…, balbutia la petite mage.

Devant la pauvre Levy qui se mélangeait les pinceaux, Mirajane, Lisanna et Lucy rirent de bon cœur.

Soudain, la double-porte d'entrée de la Guilde s'ouvrit : c'était Erza qui se ramenait avec son gâteau à la fraise.

Lucy souffla : la bataille allait prendre fin. Mais non… quelqu'un fit tomber _malencontreusement_ le fraisier d'Erza.

- Mon gâ-teau à la frai-se… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et aussitôt, une Erza noire de fureur entra dans la bataille. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna et Mirajane se cachèrent derrière le bar, parce que, échapper à une bagarre générale au sein de la Guilde passe encore, mais survivre à une bagarre où une Erza noire de fureur qui vient de voir son précieux gâteau à la fraise tomber, c'était une toute autre histoire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une porte au deuxième étage s'ouvrit et qu'une ombre gigantesque prit forme : le maître allait mettre fin à la bataille. Et le vœu de Lucy fut entendu, car aussitôt un long silence prit place ainsi que des cris d'agonies. Les 4 jeunes filles se relevèrent précautionneusement (on ne sait jamais, une suite est si vite arrivée…) pour voir des membres (des personnes hein, pas des membres du corps !) de la Guilde un peu partout et un maître passablement énervé qui avait reprit sa taille. Tout le monde se releva et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé –La bataille ? Quelle bataille ?-. Le maître se mit debout sur le bar pour faire une annonce. Les 4 jeunes filles ainsi que tous les membres de la Guilde se mirent devant lui pour l'écouter.

Lucy entendit un grommellement à ses côtés :

- « Une annonce de la plus haute importance qui nous concerne tous… ». Je t'en ficherai des annonces, la bataille c'est important aussi.

- Aye Sir ! répondit une voix plus haute.

Natsu et Happy. Lucy leur fit signe de se taire.

- Bien le bonjour à tous, les enfants, je suis désolé de gâcher une bataille si bien commencée… et qui ne servait strictement à rien… Mais j'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire !

Des murmures se firent entendre de tous les côtés. Levy tourna la tête à gauche et vit Gajeel, qui fixait le maître, elle tourna aussitôt sa tête afin qu'il ne puisse voir qu'elle rougissait. « Mais arrête de rougir bon sang ! ». Jett et Droy étaient à ses côtés et fronçaient des sourcils quand ils virent qu'elle rougissait.

- Ça suffit, écoutez le maître, s'exclama Erza, dominant les murmures de la Guilde.

- Merci Erza. Donc je disais, comme certains d'entre nous ont été absents pendant près de sept ans, deux guildes nous invitent tous à une fête pour les retrouvailles.

Aussitôt des rugissements de joie se firent entendre. Mais le maître n'avait pas fini.

- Cependant, il me faut vous avertir d'une chose… concernant un membre de la Guilde des Lamia Scale et qui était un ancien membre de notre Guilde.

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle, beaucoup plus attentive.

- Vous souvenez vous d'une petite fille aux cheveux rose et aux mèches noires ?

Levy inspira fortement. Elle sentit le regard de Gajeel pesait sur elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et regarda Kana, Erza et Mirajane. Elles _savaient_ qui étaient cette fille. La plupart de la guilde aussi.

- Pour Jubia, Lucy, Gajeel et Wendy, je me doute que vous ne voyez pas du tout de qui je veux parler. Mais les autres je pense que si.

- Selena ? demanda aussitôt Erza.

- Oui, Selena, ou plutôt, Selena Dragneel devrais-je dire…

Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers Natsu : cette fille avait le même nom que lui. Natsu aussi avait les yeux ronds. Lucy lui toucha l'épaule, le regardant avec attention.

- Dr…Dragneel ? demanda Natsu.

- Oui, c'est ta sœur…

- Mais pourqu…

- Je ne sais pas du tout, Natsu, biaisa le vieux. Mais ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que Selena va réintégrer la Guilde.

Tout le monde se regarda. Une ancienne qui revenait ? Cela n'était pas plus étonnant que cela, Luxus l'avait fait. Elle avait fuit il y a 12 ans de cela et elle revenait… pourquoi ? Aussitôt, tout le monde posa des questions :

- Pourquoi elle revient ?

- Pourquoi elle a fuit ?

- A quoi elle ressemble ?

- Elle est toujours aussi petite ?

- C'est quoi son pouvoir ?

- On part quand ?

Tout le monde se retourna avec un air blasé sur celui qui avait posé la dernière question : Happy.

- Oulah ! s'exclama le maître devant le déluge de questions. Et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle revient Kana.

- Comme elle a été limite martyrisée étant petite c'est encore plus étonnant ! ajouta avec ironie Luxus.

- Ensuite, reprit le maître. Je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi elle est partie, même toi tu dois le savoir, Elfman.

Il se tourna vers l'auteur de la question. Il se dandina d'un air gêné en murmurant un petit « oui ». Evergreen le regarda avec amusement : pour un homme, il avait une part de féminité.

- Qui a posé la question ensuite ? Ah, oui, Lucy. Eh bien, elle a les cheveux roses, des mèches noires, longs, de la même taille qu'Erza, elle a un œil bleu et un œil noir, ce qui peut choquer les gens. Enfin, si elle n'a pas changé depuis 7 ans. Non elle n'est plus aussi petite qu'avant Luxus –il regarda le plafond en marmonnant « Mais qu'est- ce que je fais là ?»-. Alors, Gajeel, elle est Chasseuse de Dragon, même si je ne sais pas précisément quel élément.

Des murmures réjouis prirent place : 4 chasseurs de dragons à Fairy Tail ! C'était une chance !

- Et pour la question de Happy… nous partirons dans une heure ! Trois personnes doivent venir nous chercher.

Ce fut aussitôt la débandade : tout le monde se dépêchait pour se préparer. La Guilde se trouve bien vide, soupira le maître.

Une porte s'ouvrit 5 minutes plus tard et une voix retentit.

- C'est donc ici l'ancienne Guilde de Selena !

- C'est bizarre, fit une voix douce. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus ridicule…

- En accord avec leur rang de nullos, fit une voix masculine

- Ça suffit vous deux, s'exclama la première voix. Vous voulez que j'en réfère à Selena quand nous serons rentrés ?

Le maître se retourna vers les voix pour voir 3 personnes. Il se mit à rire en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, Les gens? Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre? Tremblez donc devant la suite! Bonne lecture, les amis!

Chapitre 2 : Un voyage looooonnng mais riche en émotion !

Makarof riait. En effet, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs étaient _à genoux_ devant une Exceed rouge … passablement énervée.

- Non, non, supplièrent-ils. Ne dis rien à Selena, elle nous tuerait !

- Mmmmmouais, et je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus mal avec ce que vous m'avez fait subir pendant le voyage.

Pendant l'espace d'un court instant, les cheveux des deux mages se dressèrent sur leurs têtes : elle n'allait quand même pas oser…si ? Puis, devant leurs têtes effrayées, l'Exceed prit le parti de rire devant le spectacle et les rassura aussitôt. Même si l'envie de les voir s'évanouir de frayeur était tentante, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se faire engueuler par Selena. Elle s'avança alors vers le maître de la Guilde.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, maître Makarof, salua l'Exceed en s'inclinant avec respect devant lui. Je vous prie de nous excuser de notre retard, mais ces deux abrutis –elle lança un regard empli de haine en direction de ses deux compagnons d'infortune qui suaient énormément- ont décidé de faire une halte à un bistro. Je vous épargne la suite …

Le maître se retint de rire devant le spectacle de l'Exceed complètement blasée et les deux mages qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir le Diable devant eux et qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles.

- Hum, je pense que c'est nous qui avons du retard, et non vous. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis Ryuka, fille de la Reine des Exceed et Exceed de Selena Dragneel. Bientôt membre de votre Guilde, si je ne m'abuse.

- Hum, si il n'y a pas de changement, c'est bien cela.

- Ensuite, reprit l'Exceed en coupant la parole aux deux mages qui voulaient se présenter. La c… fille aux cheveux rose est Sherry Brandy et le c … garçon est Leon Bastia.

- D…d'accord, je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue. Je croyais que Selena devait être avec vous.

- Elle est en mission depuis une semaine avec Jellal Fernandez et Ultear Milkovitch. Dans une mission SSS plus exactement, pour tuer Acnologia…

- Quoi ? hurlèrent des voix derrière eux.

Makarof, Ryuka, Leon et Sherry se retournèrent en sursautant. Les membres de la Guilde étaient au complet derrière eux. Ceux qui avaient été présent pendant l'examen de rang –S avaient aussitôt réagi.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, membres de Fairy Tail ! Vous avez bien entendu, elle est partie détruire le Dragon-qui-n'en-est-pas-un et qui est la cause de votre disparition depuis 7 ans ainsi que celle de Selena et moi.

- Vous étiez avec nous sur l'île de Tenroûjima? demandèrent Erza et Mirajane en chœur.

- Oui, nous surveillions … enfin c'est à elle de vous le dire, se rétracta l'Exceed.

- Et tu n'as pas peur pour elle ? demanda Carla.

Ryuka croisa le regard de Carla. « Mince, c'est ma sœur », paniqua l'Exceed. Elle tenta de fuir son regard.

- Si, mais elle s'est toujours débrouillée, donc elle y arrivera cette fois…

Soudain, l'Exceed claqua dans ses pattes, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et regarda le maître dans les yeux.

- Pouvons-nous démarrer maître ? Le maître de la Guilde de Lamia Scale est assez impatiente de vous voir.

- Hum, bien sûr, nous sommes tous prêt je crois.

Ainsi commença le voyage qui dura … 3 jours. Au lieu d'un. Tout ça parce que Ryuka et Makarof voulaient prendre le train pour arriver plus vite… mais ils capitulèrent quand ils virent le teint de Natsu et de Gajeel virer lentement mais sûrement vers le vert. Levy fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle se rendit compte que Gajeel avait le mal des transports. Pour arrêter aussitôt quand elle vit Gajeel s'avancer vers elle de manière faussement menaçante. Faussement car elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ils eurent aussi du retard car dans la soirée du 1e jour de marche, Natsu ne trouva rien de mieux que de se battre avec Grey … bataille qui se transforma en bataille générale. Il fallut l'intervention de Ryuka … qui ne fit rien en fait. Le simple fait de s'être transformée en Exceed rouge de taille humaine les laissa tellement surpris (c'était la 2e Exceed à avoir ce pouvoir après Panther Lily) qu'ils en arrêtèrent leur querelle.

Le soir du 2e jour, à environ 5 kilomètres de la Guilde des Lamia Scale (oui, ce sont des grosses feignasses pour le coup), ils firent une halte dans la clairière de la forêt de Balkan. Erza, Makarof, Lucy, Lisanna, Luxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sherry, Leon, Natsu, Grey, Jubia, Happy, Carla (qui voulaient tous des informations) et Ryuka étaient en train de discuter autour d'un feu quand Ryuka eut un regard vide et se raidit.

- Que se passe-t-il Ryuka, s'inquiéta Carla.

- R…rien , balbutia l'Exceed rouge. C'est Selena, elle est revenue. Elle n'a rien, sauf….

Elle s'arrêta et reprit d'une voix ferme :

- Sauf qu'elle a voulu en faire trop, comme d'habitude. Maintenant elle a une cicatrice et tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire c'est : « Elle est trop belle !».

- Elle est un peu comme Natsu en fait, gloussa Lucy.

L'Exceed soupira.

- Des fois, elle est pire… et comme ses cicatrices et blessures guérissent automatiquement, elle ne craint presque rien…

Pendant que le groupe discutait, Levy, qui mangeait avec Jett et Droy à l'écart, vit un Panther Lily complètement déprimé arriver vers elle.

- Heu, Levy, je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît ? C'est assez urgent…

Levy se leva aussitôt pour le suivre. En passant près du groupe avec les autres Exceeds, Levy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Gajeel… qui les regardait passer avec amusement et curiosité. Enfin, Levy et Lily arrivèrent dans une clairière non loin de leur campement. Aucun des deux ne vit une grande forme noire avec des yeux rouges se cacher sur la branche d'un arbre pour les espionner. Mais cette forme n'avait pas vu non plus, une _autre forme_ complètement noire (quasiment invisible, puisqu'on est la nuit) posée sur une branche juste au-dessus de lui. Panther Lily s'arrêta et se mit face à Levy en prenant une forte inspiration.

- Voilà, Levy, je sais que tu n'as pas le pouvoir de Wendy pour soigner mais tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance avec Gajeel.

- Ah, heu, merci Panther Lily, répondit Levy.

- Voilà, je… je crois que je suis malade…

- Tu en as parlé à Gajeel ? demanda aussitôt Levy en regardant partout comme une paranoïaque.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire engueuler par Gajeel parce que son Exceed lui disait des trucs à elle mais pas à lui.

- Oui, je lui en ai parlé mais il sait pas du tout ce que j'ai… enfin, il m'a dit ça mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait une lueur d'ironie dans ses yeux.

La forme aux yeux rouges, vous aurez compris que c'est notre Gajeel Redfox, ricana doucement pour éviter de se faire entendre. La forme au-dessus de lui (Et non, ce n'est pas Natsu, try again !), regarda la première forme avec curiosité. Elle ne disait rien mais savait _parfaitement_ ce que l'Exceed noir avait… et cela la faisait bien rire.

- Voilà, j'ai … j'ai mal au ventre, enfin, pas comme pour une grippe, j'ai le cœur qui bat très vite, j'ai chaud, je mange moins et quand je dors je… je fais des rêves bizarres…

Levy fut prise d'un fou rire … comme la première ombre qui riait toujours en silence. La deuxième ombre se retenait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse repérer … car une _troisième_ ombre venait de faire son apparition derrière un buisson : son frère, _Natsu_ (Bingo ! C'est Selena XD).

Levy essaya de calmer son fou rire, mais ce fut au prix d'un _terrible_ effort.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi en plus, grommela Lily.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi ! s'exclama Levy en tapant gentiment sur la tête de l'Exceed noir. C'est juste que c'est super mignon.

Là, c'était comme si l'Exceed venait de se prendre une enclume en plein kiwi : il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait, mais là, ça faisait quand même peur.

- Ces symptômes ne seraient-ils pas plus fort pendant que tu es en présence d'une certaine Exceed par hasard ? demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

- Heu, je ne sais pas, peut-être, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. Tu penses qu'elle m'a fait quelque chose.

- Oh, oui, je pense que tu es juste amoureux d'elle ! sourit Levy.

- Quoi ? Tu… tu crois ? demanda Lily avec espoir. Tu crois que je suis amoureux de Ryuka ?

- Plus que sûr Lily, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix.

- Je… je ne sais pas…, soupira Lily.

Levy lui sourit avec gentillesse. Soudain, Lily la regarda à son tour d'un air tout aussi curieux que Levy auparavant.

- Et toi ? Tu vas lui demander quand ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Levy perdue.

- Bah tu demandes quand à Gajeel ?

Lily se mit à rire devant l'image que lui offrait la pauvre Levy : rouge de confusion et regardant partout d'un air affolé. Selena, quant à elle n'avait plus envie de rire. Aïe ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ça ne la regardait pas mais en même temps elle se doutait que l'ombre sur la branche en-dessous d'elle était le dénommé Gajeel, car il s'était raidi à l'entente de son nom. Celui-ci se demandait de quoi parlait l'Exceed et _pourquoi Levy rougissait _! Il se fit très attentif… comme Natsu, qui voulait entendre la fin de l'histoire.

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lily, répondit enfin Levy.

- Arête Levy ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Même si j'ai eu du mal à comprendre pour moi, j'ai bien vu que tu en pinçais pour lui !

Gajeel avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur de plein fouet… et la maison entière pour le coup. Selena se sentait mal. Aïe ! Ces abrutis ne se rendaient pas compte que l'intéressé était en train de les observer… comme Natsu et elle d'ailleurs. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un arrive pour tout arrêter. Son vœu fut exaucé, _pas_ _du tout _comme elle le voulait, mais exaucé quand même. Par Erza. Qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natsu et Gajeel s'étaient éclipsé du camp.

- Gajeel, Natsu, revenez ! Nous allons nous coucher, demain est un grand jour, dit-elle d'un ton surexcité.

Et elle s'éclipsa… pour laisser Natsu et Gajeel dans une situation précaire. Enfin, surtout Gajeel, car Natsu avait suivi instantanément Erza pour parler de ce qu'il avait entendu à Lucy et Happy. Gajeel sauta de sa cachette pour se retrouver devant un Exceed furieux et une Levy rouge de honte et d'embarras.

- Ça t'amuse d'écouter des conversations privées Gajeel ? demanda sèchement Lily.

Pour une fois, le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier ne trouva rien à dire, se contentant de regarder Levy dont les larmes coulaient sur son visage blanc de frayeur d'avoir été surprise avec Lily. Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt vers le campement en hurlant « Baka ! » et en le poussant. Gajeel se retrouva alors en présence de l'Exceed et décida qu'il avait envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

- ET TOI TU NE ME DIS RIEN ! rugit Gajeel.

- C'était une conversation privée, réagit calmement l'Exceed. Si tu avais fait plus attention au monde autour de toi tu aurais peut-être remarqué…

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier passer ses nerfs sur un arbre qui lui avait rien fait. Et sur cet arbre se trouvait Selena Dragneel… qui préféra fuir par la voie des airs pour rentrer à sa guilde.

Alooooors? Toujours vivants? Vous avez toujours vos mains? Alors, tapez vos commentaires! Bonne soirée à vous tous!

Promis, la prochaine fois on verra Selena en personne qui est... un peu spécial. Mais je m'égare, vous verrez tout ça la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews et vos Follows les gens!

Vous allez enfin faire la rencontre de la terrible Selena!

Miss-Dragneel: je te remercie beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas lu cette histoire là, mais merci de ton compliment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Chocalette: Euuuuh! En fait elle est trop curieuse, mais à l'inverse de Natsu, elle est assez douée... mais mal entourée!Mais je dois avouer que c'est une barbare!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Une arrivée mouvementée !

Le lendemain, ce fut une Guilde en mal de sommeil qui arriva à la Guilde des Lamia Scale. Une Guilde en mal de sommeil car Gajeel avait passé ses nerfs sur Natsu. Dispute qui s'était transformé en bagarre quand Gajeel avait fait tomber d'un mouvement brusque de son bras droit … le gâteau à la fraise d'Erza…

Heureusement pour la sécurité de tous, Ryuka avait arrêté la bagarre avec l'aide de Makarof. Ce fut donc une Lucy qui consolait une Levy en larmes, un Lily et un Gajeel énervés et des membres de Fairy Tail en mal de sommeil qui arrivèrent à la Guilde.

Ryuka ouvrit la double-porte de la Guilde … pour se trouver devant un spectacle… inattendu.

Une bagarre _gigantesque_ était en train d'éclater au sein de la Guilde ! Encore ! Jura menait la bagarre avec Ichya. Les autres suivaient, bien évidemment. Leon et Sherry se dépêchèrent d'aller prêter main forte à Jura … qui s'empressa de les punir aussi. Ryuka tourna la tête vers le bar et fut surprise de voir le maître de Blue Pegasus, Bob, et le maître de Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama, assis sur le bar, l'air blasés. Derrière le bar, se tenaient Jellal Fernandez, qui regardait la bagarre en souriant … puis Erza avec frayeur quand il tourna la tête vers eux, Ultear Milkovitch, qui essuyait les verres et qui rigolait ouvertement devant la bagarre, et Selena. Selena Dragneel qui était derrière le bar aussi et qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les coudes posés sur le bar, ses longs cheveux rose et noir cachant sa tête. Ryuka, grâce à la télépathie, se rendit compte qu'elle dormait … sûrement depuis un bon moment, genre avant que la bataille n'éclate… Ryuka soupira et s'avança vers le bar. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd cette fille ! Elle s'inclina devant les deux maîtres et s'approcha de Selena… en compagnie des trois Exceeds, de Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Grey, Mirajane, Fried, Luxus, Evergreen , Elfman, Lisanna, Kana, Gildarts et Gajeel (qui essayait de croiser le regard de Levy, mais celle-ci ne le regardait plus depuis la dispute). Ryuka soupira. Cela ne lui arrangeait pas ses affaires ! Elle voulait discuter de deux ou trois choses privées avec elle. Elle se mit devant elle … et vit qu'elle dormait profondément.

- Selena ? Réveille-toi ! s'exclama Ryuka.

- Ça ne sert à rien Ryuka, on a tout essayé, soupira Ooba.

- Mais il faut bien qu'elle se réveille ! s'exclama Ryuka en se baissant pour éviter un C.V.N.I. (corps volant non-identifié). Il faut qu'elle arrête ça ! Bon ! Très bien, je vais employer les grands moyens, ajouta-t-elle en craquant ses pattes.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Je vais entrer dans son esprit ! C'est dangereux mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Elle maîtrise le don de Chasseur de Dragon d'Esprit, parmi tous ceux qu'elle a.

- C'est quoi son pouvoir ? demanda Lucy d'un ton admiratif.

- Elle vous le dira quand elle sera réveillée, dit lâchement Ryuka.

Elle entra en contact avec l'Esprit de Ryuka afin de la réveiller. Le groupe la regardait d'un air surpris.

« Selena ! Réveille-toi c'est un peu le bordel là ! »

« Je ne dors pas Ryuka, je m'entretenais avec le roi des Dragons, Moliath ! »

« Oui, bah, il serait peut-être temps que tu reviennes avec nous ! Fairy Tail vient d'arriver et c'est la bagarre quand on arrive dans la Guilde ! Tu parles d'une arrivée ! »

Ryuka avait su trouvé les mots justes. Elle sortit de la tête de Selena et sourit au groupe de Fairy Tail. Malheureusement pour l'Exceed rouge, Selena réagit au-delà du raisonnable!

- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle.

Aïe ! pensa Ryuka, j'aurais peut-être du le dire autrement. Selena devint flou et se retrouva affublée d'ailes noires et d'écailles noires. Une aura noire (Haha ! Pour changer) l'entoura. Natsu déglutit : elle faisait quand même peur sa sœur jumelle. Ryuka, elle, ricana : ça allait chauffer.

- Et ils n'ont même pas pensé à m'inviter ? Je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières !

Elle craqua ses doigts d'un air sinistre et … entra à son tour dans la bataille qui faisait rage. Les mâchoires de Ryuka, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Kana, Lisanna, Makarof, Ooba et Bob se décrochèrent. Gajeel ricana. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça ! Surtout ceux qui pensaient la connaître quand elle était à Fairy Tail.

C'est ainsi que la bataille prit un tournant inattendu ! Au lieu de se battre contre tout un chacun comme auparavant, _tout le monde_ se mit à _se_ _protéger_ contre la fureur de Selena ! Ryuka se ressaisit : elle était incorrigible quand elle le voulait ! Natsu prit le parti d'en rire et voulu se joindre à la bagarre mais une patte rouge se mit devant elle : c'était Ryuka.

- Ne te joins pas à la bataille, elle pourrait te faire du mal, et elle s'en voudrait à mort.

Soudain, Levy se mit à crier : le _corps de Jura_ allait la percuter de plein fouet ! Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à l'onde de choc… qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Gajeel qui s'était mit devant elle pour la protéger. Il se retourna et croisa (enfin !) son regard. Elle le remercia en rougissant, pour se rapprocher de lui pour être protégée, oubliant la dispute de la veille pour le coup. Gajeel n'y fit pas attention, captivé par la bataille pour éviter qu'un autre corps passe. Jett et Droy étaient rouges de jalousie et allaient faire une remarque… maiiiis s'abstinrent quand ils croisèrent le regard d'Erza.

Aucune intervention ne fut nécessaire : Selena surplombait les corps (inconscient hein ! Pas morts, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point là !). Selena reprit sa forme humaine pour laisser voir une jeune femme aux yeux bleu-azur/noir, aux cheveux rose et noir, plus long que ceux d'Erza, vêtue d'un short rouge, d'un haut bleu-nuit et de talons noirs. Elle s'avança vers le maître de Lamia Scale et …se mit à l'engueuler.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réagi ?

- Tu sais très bien que quand ça commence je ne peux rien faire… il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose dans ces cas-là ! se défendit tant bien que mal Ooba Babasaama.

- Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose : elle sentit –grâce à ses dons de Chasseuse de Dragon- qu'un _petit_ homme se trouvait à sa droite. Elle tourna sa tête et vit Ichya.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement calme, genre « Je suis calme maintenant mais dans pas longtemps tu vas faire proche connaissance avec le sol de la Guilde, voire le sous-sol ».

- Je voulais vous dire que votre puissance est sans égal ! De même que votre beauté, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dragueur.

- Oui, monsieur Ichya a raison douce Selena ! ajoutèrent Eave et Hibiki.

Selena le regarda avec un regard qui se voulait choqué. Il la draguait ou elle était en plein cauchemar là ? Red était en train d'aider Sherry à se lever et les autres membres se levaient aussi avec difficultés, évitant le regard de Selena. Celle-ci croisa le regard d'Erza… qui la regardait bizarrement. Comme les autres d'ailleurs.

- Heu, je vous remercie Ichya ! Mais je pense que d'autres personnes sont plus belles que moi ici !

- Que nenni, ma douce !

Ok ! Là elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur et à être énervée ! Elle ne pouvait pas le… Oh et puis merde ! Elle envoya Ichya au plafond d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Il s'envola avec grâce (ou pas) en criant « Meeeeen !». Elle se tourna alors vers Ooba et les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Les membres de Blue Pegasus et Bob la regardèrent avec effroi.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse mais je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle étrange et assez déplaisante.

- Quelle nouvelle ? demandèrent les 3 maîtres en même temps.

- Elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, dirent Eave et Hibiki en chœur.

- Je … je ne peux pas vous le dire, s'excusa Selena.

- C'est en rapport avec ce que nous avons discuté auparavant ? demanda Ooba.

- Oui, son état est critique, Grandine a peur que Metallicana ne meure avant la fin de la journée !

Gomen! Désolée de vous laisser sur cette fin, la suite ... la semaine prochaine! (Tonne de partiels et tout et tout ...). J'espère que ça vous a plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha à tous ! Merci de vos reviews !

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire… Bonne Lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4 : Des informations de valeurs !

Gajeel inspira avec difficulté. Metallicana ? _Son_ dragon ? Il sentit une petite main se poser sur la sienne. Il se tourna pour voir Levy qui le regardait avec compassion et frayeur (enfin, elle ne le regardait pas directement, mais un point au-dessus de sa tête). Il se tourna vers Selena.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Metallicana ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se tourna vers Gajeel et soupira. Merde ! Elle avait zappé qu'il était là celui-là. Elle soupira et se tourna complètement vers lui.

- En ce moment, il y a une guerre chez les dragons. Acnologia l'a enclenché, même s'il n'est dragon en rien !

- Excuse-moi, Selena, mais nous avons vu de nos propres yeux que c'était bel et bien un dragon.

Selena soupira encore. Elle s'avança vers Natsu. Elle croisa ses yeux et se retint de ne pas lui en flanquer une, il lui ressemblait tant…

- _C'était_ un dragon : je l'ai tué hier avec Ignir, qui te remet le bonjour d'ailleurs et qui m'a ordonné de t'enseigner deux-trois trucs mais on verra ça plus tard. Mais avant d'être un dragon, Acnologia était un être humain.

- Un … un être humain ?

- Oui …

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais peut-être pourrions-nous revenir à notre sujet, vous savez bien, Metallicana ! grogna Gajeel.

- Oui, Metallicana a voulu protéger Grandine, mais il s'est pris une attaque de plein fouet et …

Soudain, elle s'interrompit, une main en l'air et les yeux vides. Puis elle sourit et ouvrit ses yeux.

- C'est bon, il est hors de danger ! Tu peux remercier le Dragon de Wendy !

Gajeel se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et regarda Levy pendant un court instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui la fit rougir. Encore. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et il fallait avouer qu'être dans les bras de celui dont elle était amoureuse (oui, elle l'avouait) était mieux que d'être dans un de ses rêves interdits aux moins de 18 ans. Jett et Droy allaient se lever … maiiiis s'abstinrent quand ils virent Selena se mettre devant eux, de dos, mais devant eux quand même.

Pendant ce temps, Makarof se tourna vers Selena.

- Ryuka nous a dit que vous étiez sur l'île de Tenroûjima en même temps que nous, pourrais-tu nous dire ce que …

- Ce que nous faisions là, termina Selena pour lui. Je faisais ce que je fais depuis ma fuite : je surveillais Natsu … et je le protégeais.

- Me protégeais ? Mais de quoi ? demanda Natsu avec curiosité et incompréhension.

- De notre père et de notre frère…, soupira Selena. Ils sont dangereux. Je sais que tu as croisé notre frère, Zeref. Dis-toi que notre père est cent fois plus dangereux…

- …

Soudain, Ooba se mit à sursauter.

- Nous sommes vraiment de mauvais accueil ! Il faut que nous préparions la fête !

- La fête ? demanda Selena en rigolant. Mais tout est prêt !

Pendant que le maître de la Guilde de Lamia Scale expliquait deux ou trois choses aux deux Guildes, Ryuka entama une conversation d'esprit à esprit avec Selena.

« Selena, je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Je t'écoute, Ryuka ! »

« Tu vois l'Exceed noir, Panther Lily ? »

Selena se tourna vers Lily comme pour le jauger et se tourna vers Ryuka avec un sourire, tandis que Lily commençait à s'inquiéter. Gajeel prit le parti d'en rire, comme Levy.

« Tu veux sortir avec ? »

« Oui… Selena ! Tu exagères, tu aurais pu être plus discrète ! »

« Uhuh ! C'est étrange, parce que quand je suis passée près de votre campement hier, comme je te l'ai dit par télépathie, j'ai surpris une conversation des plus étranges … à ton sujet d'ailleurs. Pas que, mais à ton sujet quand même ».

Selena fut prise d'un fou rire pendant que Ryuka la regardait avec frayeur.

« Qu'est-ce …de quoi il parlait ? »

« A toi de le découvrir ! En tout cas, il aime les kiwis ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'avança au bar, frôlant une personne au passage. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui était … Grey. Grey Fullbuster, qui la considérait comme sa meilleur amie quand ils étaient jeunes. Il prit ses poignets de ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Ah, merde, il venait de se faire avoir tout seul. Il était tombé amoureux … comme elle l'avait été de lui il y a 11 ans de cela…

- Selena ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

Selena se retint de lui dire « Non, qui êtes vous jeune homme défroqué ? ».

- Oui, bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

Puis elle lui foutu un vent magistral en se tournant vers Ultear.

- Je peux t'emprunter un verre de sang s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr Selena !

POV ERZA

Un…

FIN POV Erza

POV Levy

Verre…

FIN POV Levy

POV Gajeel

Aïïïe ! Elle m'enfonce ses ongles dans mon bras ! 'Tain !

FIN POV Gajeel

POV Natsu

De…

FIN POV Natsu

- Poissons !

POV Lucy

Sang… Hein ! Poissons ?

FIN POV Lucy

Tout le monde se tourna vers Happy, même Selena qui sirota son sang en souriant. Puis elle rassura tout le monde en disant que le ''sang'' était du jus de tomate.

- Ce chat est vraiment désespérant…, soupira Carla.

Soudain, celle-ci sentit un regard pesait sur elle. Elle vit avec surprise que c'était celui de Ryuka. Celle-ci, sentant que Carla l'avait vu détourna son regard.

« Je peux te redemander un conseil, Selena ? »

« Oui, Ryuka ? Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à lui proposer des kiwis ! »

« Oui, je le ferai, mais je dois te parler d'une autre Exceed »

« Carla ? Ta petite sœur ? »

Ryuka regarda Selena avec surprise.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Apprend à fermer ton esprit »

« Oui, bon, je fais quoi ? Je lui dis ou non ? »

« Tu fais comme tu veux, Ryuka ! Mais je te préviens : elle ne sait pas que la Reine des Exceeds est votre mère … et que tu es sa sœur de surcroît… Donc imagine le choc…»

« Ok, je vais lui parler tout à l'heure ».

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je risque d'avoir une conversation musclée avec Erza, Mirajane, Kana et Levy… »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semble aussi… »

« Je crois qu'on a un point commun avec Mirajane : on aime bien former les couples ! »

Ryuka et Selena se regardèrent et se mirent à rire et suivirent les autres pour aller à la fête vu que la soirée commençait à s'approcher.

Désolée pour la taille du Chapitre ! Je promet de nombreuses actions dans le prochain ! Les reviews sont toujours demandées ! Bonne soirée à tous, à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha à tous! Je vous remerci à tous pour vos commentaires!**

**Rinoa-Akime**** : Merci pour tes reviews :) J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas :p**

**Pikwi ****: Miki ! Ah je ne m'en était pas rendu compte ^^'' **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et trois chapitres qui vont être en ligne pour votre bonheur!**

Chapitre 5 : Une fête inoubliable … ou pas !

Au bout d'une heure, toutes les Guildes –Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus- furent dans la forêt où se tenait la fête. Avant d'arriver à la place où la fête avait lieu, Ooba Babasaama s'arrêta devant un arbre … en plein milieu du chemin menant à la fête ! Un arbre de feu !

Ooba Babasaama se retourna aussitôt vers Selena qui regardait l'arbre de feu, ses yeux pétillant de joie mal contenue. Lucy regardait Natsu d'un air amusé : elle aimait son regard qui était empli de joie… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle devenait sénile ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Natsu… ou peut-être bien que si ? Natsu croisa son regard et son cœur rata un battement. Il se pencha vers elle, ignorant la tempête qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de Lucy.

- J'adore le feu ! Mais là, elle a fait un peu fort !

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

Levy regardait l'arbre avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration : Selena avait changé ! Elle entendit un grognement _juste_ derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit … Gajeel. Il regardait l'arbre avec mépris. Puis, il du sentir son regard car il baissa les yeux. Levy fuit aussitôt son regard en rougissant et s'éloigna de lui pour aller près de Selena… qui la regardait en souriant avec douceur. Lily se posa sur l'épaule de Gajeel et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Gajeel le regarda avec suspicion.

- Selena ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cet arbre, en feu en plus, fait en _plein milieu_ du chemin ? demanda Ooba avec un calme apparent mais qui bouillait à l'intérieur.

- Bah, c'est moi qui l'ai planté, répondit Selena avec innocence.

- Et … pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Ooba qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid.

- Et bien, répondit Selena en commençant à s'impatienter (elle ne voyait pas ce que l'arbre pouvait faire de mal ici). J'ai vu Jera arracher des arbres et celui-là aussi. Comme j'ai écouté attentivement vos instructions je l'ai puni et j'ai fait repoussé cet arbre en y ajoutant un peu de mon pouvoir, spécialement en feu pour qu'il ne l'arrache pas. Vous aviez dit de laisser un arbre, et je ne voulais pas faire souffrir un être vivant pour rien !

Ooba prit l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et soupira. Elle essaya de se calmer, ce qui ne marcha mais alors pas du tout…

- Cela ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que ce serait _toi_ qui n'aurais pas bien compris mes instructions ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'énerva Selena. J'ai écouté et j'ai bien entendu…

Elle s'interrompit. Mais quelle abrutie ! Elle s'empressa de faire mourir l'arbre de feu –même si ça la faisait souffrir intérieurement- en utilisant le souffle du Dragon d'Eau. Quand l'incident fut clos, tout le monde entra dans le lieu où se passait la fête. Les membres de Blue Pegasus et de Fairy Tail étaient agréablement surpris : le lieu était magnifique !

Juste devant eux se trouvait la piste de danse qui était gigantesque. De chaque côté de la piste de danse se trouvaient les longues tables ainsi que des bancs en bois de chêne. Tout au fond de la piste de danse se trouvait la scène surmontée d'une étoile bleue. De chaque côtés de la scène, se trouvait des petites sources alimentées par une cascade chacune. Le lieu était en plein air et il y soufflait un doux vent de fin d'été … alors que nous approchons de l'hiver.

Quelques heures plus tard …

Les mages furent prêts. Puis la fête commença. Ultear commença un duo avec Sherry … un air doux …

Aussitôt, des couples commencèrent à se former, pour la danse du moins. Lisanna avec Luxus, Evergreen avec Fried, Mirajane et Elfman, Jubia et Leon. Selena se dirigea vers Levy … après avoir foutu de nombreux râteaux ! Dont deux phénoménaux à Jera (« Non je ne danserai pas avec toi le Tronc d'Arbre ! ») et Ichya (« Meeeeeeeen ! »). Levy buvait un verre de jus de cerise au bar … loin de Gajeel, qui s'en fichait puisqu'il avait une conversation musclée avec son Exceed. Elle s'approcha de Levy et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Bonsoir Selena ! s'exclama Levy en la prenant dans ses bras et en souriant.

- Bon…soir Levy ! répondit Selena, assez surprise.

Elle la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ?

Levy rigola amèrement.

- Si tout va bien ? Mais _tout_ va bien ! Tu nous as abandonné il y a 11 ans, toi, ma meilleure amie ! Je me suis tapée la honte en parlant de sentiments avec Lily alors qu'Il m'écoutait. Il n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Il n'aime que se battre mais tout va _parfaitement_ bien !

Elle avait fini sa tirade presque en hurlant. Elle s'en rendit compte et rit amèrement.

- Tu vois, tout va bien …

Selena prit Levy dans ses bras. Celle-ci sentit ses larmes couler, mais elle ne les sécha pas. Trop de tensions s'étaient accumulés ces derniers temps, elle devait relâcher ses nerfs. Elle pleura sur tout, les 7 ans de passés, son amour qu'elle pensait à jamais perdu, sa joie de retrouver son amie…

- Pardon de vous avoir abandonné, Levy, murmura Selena en la consolant. Mais j'étais obligée, je me devais de protéger Natsu de notre père et de notre frère. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Enfin, dans la mesure où toi, Erza, Mira, Lisa, Elf' Grey et Natsu ne vous moquiez pas de ma petite taille ! Mais j'en avais aussi marre de voir les regards de pitié en ma direction. Mais la principale raison de ma fuite était la protection de Natsu, en restant près de lui, je le mettais en danger…

- Mais j'avais tellement peur pour toi !

- Mais j'étais de rang S !

- …

- Oui, soupira Selena. A 10 ans, à mon arrivée, j'ai passé l'épreuve de rang S avec Gildarts, Makarof et les autres mages sacrés.

Levy la regarda avec admiration tout en essuyant le reste de ses larmes.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit à l'époque ?

- Makarof m'a obligé à garder le silence (elle grimaça encore à ce souvenir : « Si tu dis quelque chose je te force à lire mes revues pour le restant de tes jours » connaissant Makarof, vous vous imaginez le contenu de ses revues…).

- Ah !

Levy se sépara de Selena et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Gajeel encore une fois. Celui-ci discutait toujours avec son Exceed et celui-ci menait tambour battant la conversation car Gajeel dit aussitôt « D'accord, d'accord ». Puis, Levy se retourna vers Selena qui la regardait curieuse et regardait Gajeel et Levy à tour de rôle.

- C'est donc lui, le fameux Gajeel ?

- O…oui, mais comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle…

- Peu importe, coupa Selena.

Il n'était pas possible de lui dire qu'elle avait été présente la veille lors de l'accrochage entre les deux.

- Tu veux sortir avec ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-elle avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Selena la regarda d'un air « On me l'a déjà fait cocotte, je connais tous les tours possibles et inimaginables ! ». Gajeel se retourna vers Levy –et oui, elle avait hurlé sa réponse- d'un air étonné. Levy n'y fit pas attention, se contentant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

- Bon, d'accord, je veux sortir avec lui, répondit Levy de mauvaise grâce et en baissant le ton. Mais ça ne sera jamais possible ! Regarde, il me traite comme une gamine que ce soit par ma taille ou par ma faiblesse… Je ne serai jamais avec lui, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux une dernière fois.

- Moi, je ne dirais pas la même chose mais bon… En même temps si tu ne lui demandes pas tu ne sauras jamais ! répondit Selena qui ne voyait pas le problème.

- J…j'oserais jamais ! rougit la pauvre Levy.

Elle jetait des regards affolés vers Gajeel qui se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien tramer … et pourquoi elles le regardaient.

- Ah… tu es aussi timide ! Le problème est qu'il faudra bien que tu lui parles un jour !

- Oui … je … merci Selena… mais je préfère me débrouiller pour ça…

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Selena aussi et celle-ci la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Elle alla ensuite vers une jeune fille blonde, un peu plus loin de Levy. Je parle évidemment de Lucy. Celle-ci regardait Natsu qui dansait avec (beurk !) Lisanna assez maladroitement.

- Tu es jalouse ? demanda Selena avec curiosité et prenant le tabouret à côté d'elle.

- Hein ? s'exclama Lucy. Bien sûr que non !

- Arrête Lucy, on ne la fait pas à moi ! Si toi tu ne l'es pas, lui il l'est en tout cas !

Lucy la regarda avec une fine lueur d'espoir.

- Tu…tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Je te signale que je lis dans la tête des gens et j'ai un lien assez spécial avec mon jumeau qui me fais sentir quand il est en danger ou autre chose. Tu es une Constellationniste ? demanda Selena en changeant de sujet et en montrant les clefs de Lucy.

- Oui, et toi ?

Selena se mit à rire.

- Je suis une Chasseuse de Dragon Ultime ! J'ai été éduquée par le Roi des Dragons, Moliath, aux côtés de sa fille, Neliath, Dragonne Ultime par le sang et le rang. J'ai étudié auprès de la plupart des Dragons. J'ai tous les pouvoirs, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle en était navrée. Et un soir, le roi des Esprits est venu me voir et il m'a donné toutes les clefs, disponibles ou non ! J'ai donc les même clefs que toi si ce n'est plus !

- C'est … c'est impossible ! s'exclama Lucy. Une Chasseuse de Dragon et une Constellationniste ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas plus de réponses que toi, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant ses clefs.

Lucy la regardait admirative.

- Mais le plus important est que tu dises à Natsu que tu l'aimes !

- Mais j'oserai jamais ! paniqua Lucy.

- Comment ça, demanda une voix connue de Lucy et Selena.

Celles-ci se retournèrent sur … Erza.

- Il faut que tu le lui dises ! s'exclama celle-ci.

- J'ai l'impression de parler à Levy, ajouta Selena. Vous êtes toutes les deux timides ! C'est trop meugnon !

Erza et Selena se regardèrent et furent prise d'un fou rire. Lucy rougit et se mit à rougir encore plus, si c'est possible, quand Natsu lui demanda de danser avec lui. Quand elles furent seules, Erza et Selena se calmèrent et Erza la regarda sévèrement.

- Oui, soupira Selena. Je sais, tu m'en veux d'être partie.

Et avant qu'Erza n'ouvre la bouche, elle lui expliqua la raison de sa fuite comme avec Levy. A la fin de sa tirade, Erza la regarda les yeux ronds.

- Et… et bien, je … désolée…

Erza était confuse.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Erza, je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonné…

Erza la prit dans ses bras. Sa meilleure amie lui pardonnait.

- Tu as changé, Selena, tu es devenue plus forte !

- Comme toi Erza, le passé nous rend plus mûres, mais nous ne changeons pas !

Elles se sourirent. Soudain Selena regarda Erza avec la même curiosité qu'avec Levy et Lucy.

- Tu est amoureuse de Jellal ? Ne mens pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Erza se préparer à nier.

- Oui…

- Tu peux bien donner des leçons Erza, mais tu es comme Lucy et Levy…

- Je sais, je suis désespérante … frappe-moi !

- Je le ferais bien, mais ce serait te faciliter la tâche ! Va voir Jellal ! dit-elle en haussant comiquement le ton.

Elles rirent ensemble et Erza décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander à Jellal de danser avec elle.

- S…Selena ? appela une petite voix à sa droite.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Wendy, la disciple de Grandine. Elle semblait effrayée. Selena lui sourit avec douceur et Wendy lui retourna le sourire.

- Carla n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non : Ryuka voulait lui parler…

- Pour lui dire qu'elles sont sœurs ?

Selena fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant Wendy la regarder avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

- Tu demanderas à Carla à son retour, dit-elle en clignant de l'œil. J'ai un message de la part de Grandine pour toi, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Grand…Grandine ?demanda Wendy.

- Oui, ouvre-toi aux autres, Wendy ! Grandine m'a demandé, ou plutôt (elle grimaça) ordonné de t'enseigner beaucoup de choses au niveau de ton apprentissage de Chasseuse de Dragon.

Wendy la prit dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Selena la regarda avec surprise (tout le monde voulait la prendre dans ses bras ou quoi ?) et eut un regard attendri.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Natsu (Lucy est allée aux toilettes). Celui-ci la regarda venir vers lui en souriant.

Selena se retint pendant un instant, se contentant de le regarder avec affection, une affection qu'elle s'était retenue d'exprimer en sa présence à cause de son père… Mais elle ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas les arrêter. Il lui avait manqué. Natsu se contentait de lui taper maladroitement dans son dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation. Puis, lentement, Selena se détacha de Natsu et sécha ses larmes. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Natsu. Bon dieu ! Comment pouvait-elle penser à son père à ces moments-là ! Natsu n'était pas _lui _!

- Ça va ? lui demanda Natsu.

- Oui… tu m'as juste manqué…

- Toi aussi, même si contrairement à toi, je ne me rappelle de rien ! Lucy m'a dit pourquoi tu avais fuit, tu n'as pas à regretter ! Même si je peux me défendre !

- Pas contre lui… Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te rappelles…

- Mais j'aimerais tant ! Le plus vieux de mes souvenirs est mon apprentissage avec Ignir !

- N'essaie pas… Ignir te remet le bonjour !

- Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? demanda Natsu qui ne voulait pas changer de sujet au grand dam de sa sœur.

Là, Selena était vraiment embêtée, la conversation prenait une mauvaise tournure. Elle décida d'être franche.

- Notre … père a effacé ta mémoire…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas et si je pouvais, je te la rendrai, répondit Selena en disant le contraire de ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant.

- Je sais Selena…

- Tu as trouvé l'amour pendant que j'étais partie ? demanda Selena en voulant changer de sujet de conversation au plus vite.

Natsu savait qu'elle voulait changer de sujet, mais cette fois il ne dit rien… comme il ne répondit pas à la question de Selena. Celle-ci répéta encore sa question, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

- De qui tu parles ? répondit enfin Natsu.

- Ne joue pas avec moi ! Et la petite blonde ?.

Natsu se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il en fuyant du regard.

- Si tu as rougi, c'est que tu le sais très bien, Natsu ne joue pas avec moi !

Elle avait dit ça en serrant le bras de Natsu de sa main droite … où des griffes blanches remplaçaient ses ongles ! Elle les rétracta et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Elle est gentille, sympa, mais c'est une amie, répondit enfin Natsu qui avait bien vu le changement de ses mains.

Selena se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu ne rougissait pas comme ça quand on parlait de Lisa'.

- C'est pas pareil ! Je suis plus grand et plus proche de Lucy que de Lisa…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de sa bourde, mais il était trop tard…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien, lui murmura sa sœur.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que Lucy rejoignit Natsu (elle avait la chiasse ou quoi ?). Selena rejoignit ensuite Gajeel, toujours dans son coin à observer Levy. Quand Lily vit que Selena s'approchait de Gajeel, il s'éloigna à tire d'aile sous le regard surpris de son compagnon. Quand Gajeel vit Selena s'approcher, il s'inquiéta : que lui voulait-elle ? Elle se mit en face de lui et, pour la première fois, Gajeel eut _vraiment peur _… tout comme Levy qui voyait la scène par derrière. Dans les yeux de Selena, il voyait une fureur sourde mais pure et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle lui flanqua une claque magistrale et Gajeel vola carrément de l'autre côté de l'endroit où il était au départ. Quand il se retourna (toujours couché), il vit Selena au-dessus de lui. Elle était toujours énervée, mais… _comment_ avait-elle fait pour être aussi rapide ? Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit par le col.

- Espèce de double crétin métallique ! grogna-t-elle.

Puis son regard se fit plus doux.

- C'était le message de Metallicana, oui, je peux parler avec les Dragons. Maintenant on va parler d'autre chose…

Elle le releva sans autre manières tandis que Gajeel essayait de récupérer les informations.

- Désolée, mais nous devons parler d'une personne que nous connaissons tous les deux.

- L…Levy ?

Mince, se dit Selena, elle lui avait fait vraiment peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Tiens, il s'énerve ! s'amusa Selena quand elle vit une veine taper sur sa tempe gauche.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, dit-il en évitant son regard.

Mais il se fout de moi en plus !

- Tu ne nie même pas, donc ça me prouve bien que tu l'aimes plus que bien ta « Crevette » comme tu dis.

Gajeel la regarda pendant un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est ma meilleure amie !

- Même après avoir fui ?

- Oui !

Ils se défièrent du regard.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

- Tu veux savoir ? Et bien oui, je l'aime ma Crevette !

Et bah voilà comment mater une tête de mule pareille !

- J'espère que tu vas lui dire !

- C'est pas à moi de le faire ! C'est à la Crevette !

- Et bien, comme c'est parti, vous ne finirez jamais ensemble! soupira-t-elle.

- Elle… pourquoi ?

- Si tu la connais bien, tu dois savoir qu'elle est timide.

Il soupira, ça ne lui arrangeait pas ses affaires…

- Bon, je fais quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas une conseillère conjugale !

- Oui, mais je fais quoi ?

- Invite-la à danser…

Puis elle le laissa là, l'air hagard. Elle se dirigea vers Elfman, passant devant le maître de Fairy Tail, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Bonjour Elf ' ! s'exclama Selena.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers elle (il regardait Evergreen danser avec Fried). Il sourit, heureux de la revoir, et se leva pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, 'Lena !

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Comme toujours !

- Tu observais Ever' ou je rêve ?

- Je pense que tu rêves, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Ou pas ! dit-elle d'un ton triomphal en montrant ses joues rouges de son index.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être… J'ai l'impression que je l'apprécie de plus en plus !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas à danser ? demanda Selena, ne faisant pas cas qu'Elfman faisait des controverses.

- Elle est déjà prise, soupira-t-il.

Selena regarda Fried et celui-ci quitta soudainement et précipitamment la scène en courant vers les toilettes.

- Tu… c'est pas toi qui a fait ça quand même ? demanda-t-il les yeux plus que grand ouverts.

- Hein ? Moi ? J'oserais pas…

Il la regarda sévèrement.

- Bah quoi ? Tu voulais pas danser avec elle ?

Elle le poussa gentiment vers Evergreen. Elle soupira et sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna instinctivement et _flanqua une gifle magistrale_ à … Mirajane.

- Excuse- moi, Mira ! s'excusa honteusement Selena. Je croyais que c'était _encore_ Ichya.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, c'est pour finaliser ton inscription à Fairy Tail, dit-elle en souriant. Tu peux me dire où tu veux ton tatouage ?

Selena se contenta de lui montrer sa paume gauche où la marque de Fairy Tail blanche avait sa place.

- Je l'ai encore, et elle change toujours de couleur, comme avant.

- Ah… très bien. Donc maintenant, il me faut ton nom et prénom, ton âge, ton type de magie, ton niveau et ton lieu de résidence.

- Heu…oui ! Donc Selena Dragneel, 18 ans, Chasseuse de Dragon Ultime –mon nom est bizarre mais j'ai pas d'autres noms qui me viennent en tête-, niveau SSSSS (le plus haut quoi) et j'habite près de chez Natsu dans une grande maison.

Mirajane écrivit les informations et la regarda avec admiration.

- Tu as évolué depuis ton départ. Tu es plus mûre, plus sage et plus ouverte.

- Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai été prise par le temps comme vous tous, lui dit-elle en montrant les membres de Fairy Tail.

Mirajane lui sourit, du même sourire que dans le passé.

Selena vit Fried sortir des toilettes (non, je ne dirai pas ce qu'il a fait !).

- Pourquoi tu ne danserais pas avec Fried ?

- Moi ? Pourquoi pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu sais que je crée des couples en ce moment ?

- C'est vrai ? Moi j'ai essayé mais ça ne marche jamais… TU as mis qui en couple ?

- Et bien, ton frère et Evergreen, Levy et Gajeel, Natsu et Lucy… et je crois que c'est tout !

- Mon frère et Evergreen ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu le coup venir ? C'est tellement vrai maintenant que tu le dis ! Levy et Gajeel ? Oui, je m'en doutais, je leur ai dit une fois qu'ils s'assemblaient ! Natsu et Lucy, c'est ce que je me doutais !

- Je te donnerai des leçons, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et peut-être même que je t'aiderai à trouver ton potentiel petit-ami … Fried, peut-être ?

- Bon, je te laisse ! Je vais danser, s'exclama soudain la démone de Fairy Tail, voulant esquiver la question fatale de Selena qui ne saurait tarder.

Elle la prit brièvement dans ses bras avant d'aller voir Fried.

- Hum, hum…

Selena sursauta et se retourna pour voir Kana.

- Bonsoir Kana !

- Bonsoir, 'Lena !

Selena la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Kana sentait le saké à 2 kilomètres à la ronde.

- Toi, tu viens encore de boire ! soupira Selena.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je me demandais si ça te disais de faire un concours avec moi ? Comme avant tu n'étais pas comme ça, enfin, tu sais, plutôt renfermée. Mais maintenant, je vois que tu as changé, en bien d'ailleurs (elle eut un sourire carnassier)… Après si tu ne veux pas…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Selena la regarda avec le même sourire carnassier que Kana : si elle croyait qu'elle allait abandonner avant de commencer, c'est qu'elle la connaissait vraiment mal ! Bon, d'accord, en même temps c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé depuis 11 ans, enfin 11 moins 7 puisque pour elle, comme pour ceux qui étaient sur l'île de Tenroujima, il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine. Et en plus, elle avait battu son record, celui de Kana qui est actuellement de 300 verres. Niark, niark…

- C'est d'accord ! lui dit-elle en souriant encore plus.

Le concours commença alors. Grey –qui s'inquiétait pour Selena (elle ne savait pas dans quel pétrin elle se mettait avec Kana, elle était plus forte que Selena)-, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, tous les membres de Fairy Tail, ainsi que les maîtres –dont Makarof qui avait fait un Très Gros Pari sur Kana- les regardaient avec intérêt. Arrivée au 68e verre, Kana commença à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir lancé le pari à Selena ! Surtout que sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner et que Selena ne semblait pas atteinte par les verres d'alcool ! Merde ! Maudit saké ! Elle ne pouvait plus reculer !

Arrivée au 100e verre, Kana ne tenait plus debout ! Selena commençait à avoir un peu chaud, mais sans plus.

Arrivée au 359e verre, Kana s'effondra. Tout le monde, enfin, surtout ceux de Fairy Tail, grogna : ils avaient parié sur Kana ! Sauf Natsu, qui voyait son argent de poche augmenter considérablement. Makarof pleurait dans les bras de Mirajane : il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de sous, et il avait parié _toutes ses économies_ sur Kana ! La foule commença à se disperser… sauf Grey qui rattrapa Selena quand elle tomba de son tabouret. Son dos nu (bah oui, elle est en robe, c'est une fête je vous rappelle, elle va pas aller en jean et T-shirt !) contre son torse (etttttt oui, vous l'aurez deviné, il est _encore_ en caleçon, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger !) lui fit faire battre son cœur de plus en plus vite.

- M… merci, lui murmura Selena, qui ne faisait plus la différence entre l'Est et l'Ouest… et entre le Nord et le Sud, d'ailleurs.

Grey se mit à rougir.

- De rien Selena.

Selena se mit à sursauter : elle n'avait PLUS DU TOUT la tête qui tournait ! Enfin si, mais pas pour la même raison ! Mince, elle l'aimait encore ! Ils se regardèrent, l'instant semblant durer un siècle. Soudain, ils se mirent à sursauter.

- Que tout le monde danse sur la piste ! Je ne veux voir personne assis ! hurla Ultear dans le mégaphone magique.

Grey regarda Selena en souriant.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

*Disque qui se raye* Hein ? Quoi ? Grey ne parlerait pas comme ça ? Bon, ok, on la refait…

- Tu danses ?

Mmmmmouais… moins romantique, mais elle ne refusa pas pour autant ! Elle prit sa main et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse

Lucy avait pris la main de Natsu non sans réagir (poisson rouge –surtout la couleur- qui a un besoin urgent d'eau).

Luxus et Lisanna, Mirajane et Fried, Evergreen et Elfman, Jellal et Erza et Makarof et Polyussica (Forcée par Selena, qui peut être vraiment persuasive quand elle le veut ! ) étaient déjà sur la piste.

Gajeel s'avança jusqu'à Levy. Celle-ci, qui regardait la piste de danse avec envie (elle avait dit non à Droy et Jett et attendait la demande de Gajeel en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise), lui tournait le dos et ne le vit donc pas venir. Gi hi, pensa Gajeel, il aimait bien lui faire peur (rhoooo c'est juste une taquinerie, hein … ou pas xD !). Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en hurlant un « Kyaaa ! » assourdissant.

Une grande main se mit aussitôt sur sa bouche et une autre se posa sur son épaule pour la faire retourner. Elle croisa le regard de Gajeel. Elle se mit à rougir.

- Qu… quoi ? demanda Levy toute rouge.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise (oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé).

Levy le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Il n'aimait pas danser alors, pourquoi le lui demandait-il ? Pourquoi elle ? Gajeel avait dû anticiper sa réponse.

- Oui, je sais…, soupira-t-il. Je n'aime pas danser.

- Alors pourquoi tu me le demande ? Et pourquoi pas aux autres ?

Merde ! pensa Gajeel. Elle pose trop de questions. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que Selena lui avait mit le couteau sous la gorge (figuratif ou à prendre au sens propre ? Connaissant Selena, je pense que vous avez la réponse… N'empêche, un couteau en diamant !). Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui prendre la main –sous les yeux emplis de jalousie de Droy et Jett- afin de se diriger sur la piste de danse. Levy ne réagit pas : elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve au-delà de l'étrange !

! POV !

POV Grey :

Qu'est-ce que je suis bien là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pue l'alcool ! Je suis pas dans la merde moi ! Comment je vais faire pour sortir avec ? C'est la sœur de l'allumette et si Jubia apprend que je l'aime, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! Et, même, elle ne voudra jamais… Comment le pourrait-elle ? Je l'ai tellement rejetée par le passé… elle était ma meilleure amie… *Soupir* Que puis-je faire… à part profiter de cet instant ? Il faut que je lui parle…

Fin POV Gray

POV Selena :

Ça toouurneeuuhh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter le pari à la con de Kana ? P'tain… M'enfin… ne nous plaignons pas… Je suis avec Grey… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je peux pas sortir avec ! Il voudra jamais… Peut-être que ses sentiments ont changé avec le temps… Rhaaa si Erza m'entendait, j'en aurais des claques ! Prend ton courage à deux mains, Selena… non, je ne peux pas… Merde !

Fin POV Selena

POV Jubia :

Jubia se trouve bien avec Monsieur Leon ! Il est incroyablement sexy ! Mais Monsieur Grey ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! Jubia est chanceuse mais Jubia devra régler le compte de Mademoiselle Selena ou lui poser des questions… Mmmh ?

Fin POV Jubia

POV Leon :

Qu'elle est belle ! Et si je l'embrassais ? Mmmh ! Pas mal ! Elle est drôlement belle, est-ce le coup de foudre ? Il faut que je me l'accapare, je ne peux pas la laisser à Grey, au pire celui-là il a Selena ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne dirait pas non !

Fin POV Leon

POV Jubia :

… Monsieur Leon embrasse comme un arc-en-ciel ! Mademoiselle Jubia en redemande encore !

Fin POV Jubia

POV Luxus :

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de demander à Lisanna de danser avec moi ? La sœur de la démone de la Guilde ! Mais elle a l'air si fragile et si … douce ? Me dîtes pas que j'ai le coup de foudre ! Rhaaa quel jeu de mot pourave ! Le vieux se foutrait de ma gueule s'il avait entendu ma pensée… Mince…

Fin POV Luxus

POV Lisanna :

Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté moi ? Pourquoi _lui _? Mince !

Fin POV Lisanna

POV Mirajane :

Pourquoi Selena m'a regardé comme ça quand j'ai demandé à Fried de danser avec moi ? Mince, comment on dit déjà ? L'arroseur arrosé ? Moi amoureuse de Fried ? Non … ou bien peut-être ! Rhaaa je sais pas… Il faut que je demande de l'aide à Selena d'urgence ! Elle seule pourra m'aider… Pour les autres je sais comment faire mais moi ?

Fin POV Mirajane

POV Fried :

Pourquoi elle m'a demandé de danser avec elle ? Pourquoi moi ? Elle est trop belle pour moi ! Elle aurait dû demander à Jura…

Fin POV Fried

POV Elfman :

Allez, Elfman, embrasse-là… Pourquoi c'est si dur ? Elle est juste en face de moi ! Allez abruti…

Fin POV Elfman

POV Evergreen :

Mmmmmmmh ! Mon dieu, il embrasse bien ! Pourquoi moi ? La fée aux yeux de pierre ? Je suis très belle mais … mmmh… ?

Fin POV Evergreen

POV Polyussica :

Qu'est-ce que je fous avec le pervers ? Pourquoi je danse avec un petit ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous dans une foule ! Je vais avoir une discussion avec la petite Dragneel ! Héééééé ! Il me touche les fesses le crétin !

Fin POV Polyussica

POV Makarof :

Quelle belle plante ! Pas comme dans mes magazines pornos de Weakly Sorcerer mais …belle plante quand même ! Mais pourquoi elle m'a giflé ? J'ai rien dit ! Peut-être que mes mains étaient mal placées ? Non, peut-être … qu'elle est amoureuse de moi (imaginez des cœurs à la place de ses yeux) !

Fin POV Makarof

POV Natsu :

Je fais comment pour lui dire ? Elle sent si bon… J'arriverai jamais… Elle se resserre contre moi… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il faut que je demande conseil à Selena… Tiens je vais la serrer plus fort !

Fin POV Natsu

POV Lucy :

Aïïïeeuuh ! Il me fait mal ce crétin ! Il ne voulait peut-être pas me faire mal, son intention est sûrement toute autre ! Arrête de rougir bon sang ! Tu ne veux pas sortir avec ! Ne pense pas à son corps près du tien, profite de la danse… Il est si proche ! Rhaaa !

Fin POV Lucy

POV Gajeel :

*Soupir* Pourquoi j'ai accepté le pari à la con de Lily ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, parce qu'il m'a menacé de partir à jamais… Crétin de chat ! Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à me l'avoir, je vais pas déjà m'en séparer ! En plus que c'est un bon pote … Puis en plus, il faut que je discute avec Levy… Elle est toute rouge, gi hi ! Bon c'est vrai, Lily a raison, maintenant que j'y pense : elle rougit toujours en ma présence ! Elle est si fragile, je peux pas sortir avec (note de l'auteur : BAKAAAAAA !) elle ! Pour son bien ! Je suis trop violent, trop renfermé, trop stupide … Bon, ok, pas stupide… Mais je ne suis pas fait pour elle… Comment elle a fait pour tomber amoureuse de moi ? Elle est complètement l'inverse de moi ! Douce, gentille, pleine d'humour … mignonne … Bon, peut-être pas si douce, mais pas faite pour être avec un type comme moi. Je la blesserais trop … Bon, ok, j'ai peut-être craqué pour elle, mais je peux pas ! Saleté de chat !

Fin POV Gajeel

POV Levy :

Gajeel me demandant de danser avec lui ? C'est juste impossible, je rêve ! Je fais comment avec lui maintenant ! Selena ne m'aide pas … « Va lui parler » … elle est marrante, elle le connait pas ! Je suis si bien dans ses bras, ça me rappelle l'île de Tenroûjima, avant que le Dragon ne nous souffle dessus ! J'aimerais que cette danse ne s'arrête jamais … Mais _pourquoi_ il m'a écouté dans la forêt ? Merde ! Voilà que je jure maintenant… Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de ce _Baka_ (on est mal barrés -') ! Ah, oui, il est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétend, puis il est mignon, fidèle, pleins de taquineries…Je suis si bien là … C'est mieux que les deux abrutis qui n'ont pas compris que je ne veux pas sortir avec eux !

Fin POV Levy

Fin des POV

La musique, que personne ne voulait voir terminée, s'arrêta (quand je vous dit que je suis sadique xD). Puis Selena vit Ultear qui lui fit signe de monter sur scène. En chemin, elle croisa Ryuka (qui avait dansé avec Lily), Lily, Carla et Happy (qui avaient dansé ensemble) qui lui firent de grands signes. Elle leur sourit. Quand elle monta sur scène, elle chercha Grey et Natsu du regard. Ils lui firent de grands signes aussi. Elle sourit puis commença à chanter un air d'une douceur infinie. Elle parlait de nature, de parents perdus et de douleur. Par sa voix, elle touchait les gens. Leur passé. Levy y fut particulièrement sensible. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, consolée par Lucy qui n'en menait pas large.

Alors que Selena commençait le deuxième couplet, elle sentit une pression sur son esprit : c'était Ryuka.

« Selena, arrête tout de suite ! Je sens un grand danger ! Et Carla aussi ! »

Selena regarda son Exceed, elle sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Sans arrêter de chanter, elle ouvrit son esprit et sentit un air… malsain … morbide ! Non, pensa Selena. Pas maintenant.

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. Elle avait arrêté de chanter et une lueur de désespoir brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Natsu et elle se ressaisit… Son corps devint flou, tandis que des ailes noires, plus noire que la nuit, des griffes poisseuses de poison noir, des écailles noires et des iris rouges remplacèrent son côté _humain_.

Tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu te décides à gâcher nos vies pour toujours, père ? s'exclama Selena avec mépris en regardant le fond de la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux noirs, enveloppé dans une longue robe noire. Il sentait la mort à quinze pieds, comme s'il était l'essence du mal même.

- Je tenais à voir mes deux enfants, ne suis-je pas un bon père ? répondit l'homme d'une voix gonflé à l'hélium (aigüe quoi).

Natsu eut une envie irrépressible de rire, mais se retint.

L'homme se mit à rire et lança une tentacule noire et huileuse sur Selena qui ne l'atteignit même pas. Il la toucha mais se rétracta aussitôt. Selena se mit à rire méchamment. L'homme eut une lueur de haine dans ses yeux et lança une tentacule sur … Levy. Celle-ci n'eut pas du tout le temps de réagir, pas plus que Gajeel. Mais quand la tentacule toucha son ventre, elle ne ressentit rien, excepté un point, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Selena vit que cela ne fit aucun effet sur Levy et se mit à rire d'un ton moqueur. Mais l'homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il toucha alors Gajeel. Celui-ci se mit à hurler de bonheur douleur. Quand le tentacule se rétracta, Levy se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir. Elle ne disait rien, mais là où la tentacule l'avait touché, elle commençait à ressentir une brûlure. Gajeel semblait souffrir. En même temps, la tentacule avait touché son … téton et il saignait abondamment de son torse. Mais l'homme à la voix gonflée d'hélium ne s'arrêta pas là, il toucha les personnes proches (cercle d'ami) de Selena, mais sans toucher les maîtres. Puis il se mit à rire et s'envola. On entendit alors comme un écho :

- Nous nous retrouverons, Natsu et Selena ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir ton frère, je suis son père aussi !

Selena sentit qu'il était sur un arbre et lui lança son Souffle du Dragon de la Mort. On entendit un hurlement de souffrance puis il disparut, rendant l'atmosphère de la salle plus chaleureuse. Quand Selena se retransforma, elle vit le déluge qui se trouvait dans la salle. Elle s'élança aussitôt vers les blessés, horriblement inquiète. Avant d'aller vers Natsu, elle vit Wendy qui semblait proche de l'évanouissement.

- Ne t'en fais pas Wendy, tu n'as rien à faire : je vais m'occuper de tout.

Wendy la regarda avec soulagement et alla vers les Exceeds. Selena se mit à courir vers Natsu quand elle vit que celui-ci tenait Lucy, inanimée, dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Selena inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Natsu d'un air désespéré. Une tentacule l'a touché et elle s'est évanouie en criant… Fais quelque chose !

Selena se mit à guérir Lucy. Celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux marrons et croisa le regard de Natsu.

- N…Natsu ? Qu…Qu'est-ce qui… oh ma tête.

Natsu lui sourit gentiment et l'embrassa sur la joue. Celle-ci lui sourit et se releva, aidée de Natsu. Puis Selena voulut s'occuper de Natsu, amis celui-ci n'avait rien. Selena se souvint alors qu'elle l'avait protégé. Puis elle rejoignit Grey : il avait une longue balafre sur son torse et le sang coulait malgré la glace.

- A…attend, je vais te soigner, balbutia Selena, les mains tremblantes.

Elle mit ses mains sur son torse (toi, le pervers, remet tes mains immédiatement _sur_ la table !), faisant fondre la glace. Grey se mit à gémir, le sang coulant de plus en plus. Inquiète, Selena s'empressa de le soigner. Son torse ne comportait plus de blessures. Elle se serra contre lui, Grey la serrant un peu plus.

- Merci, Selena, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille droite.

Elle lui sourit et alla rejoindre Levy qui avait allongé Gajeel malgré ses protestations. Celui-ci souffrait, mais ne voulait pas le montrer à Levy, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Quand Selena enleva la tunique de Gajeel, avec l'aide de Levy qui était rouge poivron, elle eut mal pour Gajeel : une balafre allait de son téton droit jusqu'au bas de son torse, le sang coulant à flot.

- Je te préviens, ça va faire mal !

- Pas grave, j'ai déjà eu pire…

Selena grogna de mépris. Mais elle le soigna quand même. Gajeel se mit à hurler : « 'Tain ! Ce que ça fait mal au téton ! ». Levy le regarda avec frayeur. Selena demanda à Levy si tout allait bien mais celle-ci lui répondit que oui. Quand Selena s'en alla vers d'autres blessés, Gajeel l'amena contre son torse, lui montrant que tout allait pour le mieux … jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de douleur sorte de sa gorge. Levy se releva (enfin, tenta car Gajeel la retenait malgré son gémissement) et le regarda avec tendresse. Gajeel sentit _anormalement_ son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

- Baka, lui murmura Levy.

Il releva sa tête et vit qu'elle lui souriait, d'un sourire doux (sortez vos mouchoirs xD, bon ok je sors -'). Il se mit à rire (Gi hi).

Selena se trouvait à présent avec Jubia et Leon. Jubia avait été atteinte à la tête et Leon au bras gauche. Elle les soigna rapidement et rejoignit Luxus, qui saignait dangereusement au niveau de son œil droit, et Lisanna qui avait une balafre sur son bras droit. Elle les soigna tous les deux rapidement aussi non sans gueuler sur Luxus (« Non mais arrête de te prendre pour un héro, crétin interstellaire ! » : ce qui lui valut un rire amusé de la part de Lisa). Elle rejoignit alors le groupe composé de Kana, Mirajane, Fried (qui s'inquiétait pour Mirajane), Elfman et Evergreen (qui semblait inquiète pour Elfman). Elle soigna la main gauche empoisonnée de Kana … qui s'empressa de boire son saké Mirajane, dont son pied droit était empoisonné. Fried s'empressa de la relever, légèrement rouge car Mirajane lui avait souri. Le cas d'Elfman était différent : il avait perdu la magie de son bras.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, 'Lena ? s'inquiéta Elfman

- Non, je suis vraiment désolée, Elf', mais ça vient de toi…

- Comment ça ?

- Je…

Elle s'interrompit et chuchota à l'oreille de Evergreen qui se mit à sourire et à hocher la tête.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, dit Evergreen en se dirigeant vers Elfman en craquant ses doigts fins.

Elfman commença à s'inquiéter et se mit à rougir.

Selena rit et rejoignit Erza et Jellal.

- Selena, Erza n'arrive plus à bouger son bras gauche, fais quelque chose ! s'inquiéta Jellal.

- Ça va aller Jellal, soupira Erza.

Selena s'empressa de la soigner. Quand Selena fut partie, Jellal prit le visage d'Erza dans ses mains et lui embrassa son front.. Erza rougit fortement, ne sachant comment réagir. Alors que Selena se dirigeait vers les maître pour discuter de ce qui avait eu lieu, Wendy vint la voir _horriblement_ inquiète.

- Selena, Ryuka et Happy sont inconscients !

- Quoi ? hurla Selena.

Elle prit Wendy par le bras pour aller voir les Exceeds. Wendy, étant petite, elle vola quasiment. Quand elles arrivèrent, Selena vit Carla tenant Happy dans ses bras et Lily tenant _Ryuka_ dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers Lily et Ryuka, s'empressant de la soigner sous les yeux de Wendy qui n'en perdait pas une goutte. Mais Ryuka resta toujours inconsciente. Lily regarda Selena, inquiet.

- Comment ça se fait que … ?

- Je ne sais pas, le coupa Selena de plus en plus inquiète.

Celle-ci sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour la faire retourner. Elle se laissa faire, ayant senti l'odeur de Grey. Elle se laissa aller contre lui puis se dirigea vers Happy et Carla. Elle fit la même chose que pour Ryuka mais, à la différence de celle-ci, Happy se réveilla.

- Happy ! s'exclama Carla avec joie.

Natsu, qui les avait rejoint en compagnie de Lucy, s'empressa de lui ébouriffer sa tête.

Selena soupira. Tout allait mieux… enfin, sauf pour Ryuka, mais elle semblait … dormir. Elle entendit un ronflement sonore échapper de la bouche de Ryuka. Selena et Lily se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire.

- Bon, nous allons dormir cette nuit dans des tentes par groupes de deux -1 fille et 1 garçon chacune-. Je pense que vous me comprenez…

Tout le monde hocha la tête, encore surpris d'être là.

- Mais avant, allons nous relaxer dans les sources situées de chaque côté de la scène. A gauche, c'est les filles et à droite, c'est les garçons.

Tout le monde se sourit, surtout les garçons ! Ils savaient quoi faire !

**HAHA! La suite sera remplie d'humour et d'une énorme bêtise de Levy! Bonne lecture!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALOHA! je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire: BONNE LECTURE!**

Chapitre 6 : Calme dans les sources … et incrustation !

Après la bataille, les filles et les hommes étaient dans leurs sources respectives. Sauf Selena et Levy. Selena cherchait Levy avec inquiétude, persuadée qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Levy se trouvait dans sa tente. Elle regardait son ventre dans le miroir. Le point noir qu'elle avait vu au-dessus de son nombril s'était empiré : il entourait son nombril et faisait 3 centimètres ! De plus, elle vit avec inquiétude des cernes noires en-dessous de ses yeux. Elles n'y étaient pas auparavant. De plus, elle se sentait _anormalement_ fatiguée et elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre. Levy savait qu'elle faisait un _énorme_ erreur en cachant la vérité à Selena et Gajeel. Celui-ci l'énervait avec ses incessants « ça va crevette ? ». mais elle en avait marre qu'on la trouve petite et fragile. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était forte, elle aussi. Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air passer sur sa peau : signe que quelqu'un entrait dans sa tente. Elle baissa sa robe, voulant être l'unique témoin de sa mésaventure. Elle se retourna et souffla de soulagement : ce n'était que Selena, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment.

- Tout va bien, Levy ?

- Oui, oui, tout va parfaitement bien. Et toi ?

- Oui …

Soudain, Levy eut un frisson : elle aurait _juré_ voir la silhouette de Selena trembler comme … une _illusion _! Elle recula, effrayée : ce ne pouvait _pas être_ Selena. Surtout que l'atmosphère c'était tellement épaissie qu'on aurait pu la couper avec un couteau. Levy se mit à reculer à l'opposé de celui qui avait la forme de Selena. Elle sentit avec désespoir la toile de la tente dans son dos : elle était prise au piège ! Bordel ! Elle regarda partout et voulut crier, mais une main vint se poser sur sa bouche. Quand elle vit _qui_ était en face d'elle, elle crut faire un cauchemar : Zeref ! Le frère de Natsu et Selena. Celui-ci lui sourit avec malveillance et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Tu vas m'être très utile, petite fée…

Levy le regarda avec une terreur grandissante.

- Je sais que mon père t'a touché au ventre et tu va nous être très utile ! Tu n'as rien dit à ma sœur ou à mon frère… Je vais te faciliter la tâche, quand tu voudras le dire à quelqu'un, tu ne pourras tout simplement pas, car je vais te l'interdire.

De sa main gauche, il souleva la robe de Levy qui était paralysée de peur, et de l'autre il toucha le point noir. Levy eut une douleur fulgurante à ce niveau et elle eut envie de hurler … mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Il l'avait _complètement_ paralysée !

Quand il eut fini, il lâcha sa robe et la regarda dans les yeux avec un mauvais sourire.

- Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu saches, mon père et moi le sauront maintenant ! Tu ne pourras pas parler de cette entrevue non plus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le point a disparu… mais le poison est toujours présent. Tu nous sera donc utile…

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et la regarda avec une joie malsaine.

- … jusque demain midi ! Le temps que le poison atteigne ton cœur…

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Levy, qui n'était plus paralysée, se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux ! Comment allait-elle faire ?

- Tu viens avec nous Levy ?

Elle sursauta une deuxième fois : c'était Selena ! C'était bien elle : son regard était inquiet ! Elle avait envie de lui dire ce qui lui arrivait… mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Sa douleur était de plus en plus présente et elle redoutait chaque instant.

- Bah alors, Levy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Selena en la scrutant avec intention. Nous t'attendons depuis un moment ! Tu va bien ?

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas !

Selena fit une moue dubitative.

- Si, je te jure que je vais bien, allez !

Elle la prit par le bras pour aller aux sources. Selena, trop dans ses pensées, n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que Levy s'arrête, les joues en feu. Elle regarda en face d'elle et vit qu'elles étaient devant …_ la source des hommes _! Ceux-ci réagirent au quart de tour !

- Levy, Selena ! Mais… que…, balbutia Natsu en se cachant.

- Gajeel, tu nous as caché que Levy était une petite perverse ! s'exclama Grey en regardant Gajeel d'un air narquois.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama celui-ci en regardant ailleurs avant de le frapper à la tête.

- Tu nous rejoins Selena ? Et Levy aussi ! demandèrent Ichya, Red, Eve et Hibiki.

- Levy ! s'exclamèrent Jett et Droy en se prenant dans les bras, comme pour se cacher.

- Dégagezzzzzzzzz ! hurlèrent Elfman et Jellal.

Selena rougit et prit Levy par le bras pour se diriger à _leur _source alors que Levy balbutiait gênée aux garçons un « désolée, je suis désolée, pardon » en rougissant. Alors que Selena jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière (bah quoi ? Elle avait jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas perverse, elle !), elle vit Gajeel regarder Levy d'un air triste. Selena eut l'impression qu'il aurait préféré être dans les sources avec _elle_ qu'avec les autres. Les filles les virent arriver rouges et essoufflées.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Kana les yeux ronds.

Selena et Levy leur expliquèrent. Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, Kana, Ultear et Sherry se mirent à rire. Selena rit jaune : elle comprenaient qu'elles pouvaient rire mais elles avaient été _très _mal à l'aise… surtout que Grey n'avait pas eu l'air plus gêné que ça. Elles se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent avec les filles.

- Alors, les filles, de quoi allons-nous parler ? demanda Selena après avoir émis un petit soupir de contentement.

- De l'amour ? dirent Mirajane et Sherry en chœur.

Elles se regardèrent avec étonnement et se mirent à rire. Aussitôt suivies par les autres filles.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Selena. Alors, dîtes-moi, êtes vous intéressées par des garçons en particulier ?

Comme personne ne répondit, Selena soupira.

- Alors, Wendy, tu es intéressée par un garçon ? tenta-t-elle, tournant sa tête vers elle.

Wendy se mit à rougir.

- Hein ? Heu… non, pas vraiment, enfin, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

- C'est normal, tu es encore jeune, Wendy, s'exclama une voix à la gauche de Selena.

Celle-ci tourna sa tête et vit Carla et Ryuka, toujours dans les vapes et portée par sa sœur.

- Bonsoir Carla ! s'exclama Selena.

- Bonsoir, 'Lena !

- Oui, tu as raison, tu as encore le temps de te décider… Et toi, Lucy ?

- Hein ? Moi… heu je ne sais pas…

Les antennes de Mirajane et Selena s'activèrent et décelèrent les joues en feu de Lucy.

- Hoho ! Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Natsu ! s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

- Hein, moi ? Non, enfin… je sais pas…

- Allez, dis-nous la vérité ! supplia Mirajane.

- Bon, peut-être… Mais je sais même pas s'il est assez mature pour comprendre l'amour, soupira-t-elle.

- Si Erza ne le lui a pas enseigné, je veux bien m'en charger, s'exclama Selena en craquant ses fin doigts.

- Je le lui ai enseigné ! s'exclama Erza.

- Tu lui as … tout enseigné ? demanda Selena en haussant les sourcils.

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas les relations sex…, commença Erza.

- STOP ! hurla Lucy les joues plus qu'en feu.

- Donc, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire, fonce ! Je suis sûre qu'il attend que ça ! s'exclama Mirajane en souriant.

- Rectification ! Il attend que ça ! corrigea Selena.

Lucy se mit à rougir.

- Et toi, Levy ? demanda Selena.

- Je pense que la question ne se pose même pas, s'exclama Mirajane.

- Je pense aussi, ajouta Erza.

- Allez, Levy, s'exclama Lucy. Avoue que Gajeel ne te laisse pas indifférente.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Levy tout en fuyant leurs regards.

- Si, si ! Tu vois _très_ bien de quoi nous parlons, enfonça Mirajane.

Levy se mit à soupirer.

- Oui, bon, ok ! Je suis amoureuse de Gajeel… mais c'est pas réciproque…

Ses larmes se mirent à couler. _Saletés !_ Selena la prit dans ses bras, puis la regarda : c'était elle où elle semblait fatiguée ?

- Regarde-le bien et tu me diras s'il ne t'aime pas, ok ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Levy sécha ses larmes et évita son regard, mais hocha la tête en réponse.

- Et toi, Erza, ça avance avec Jellal ?

Celle-ci se mit à rougir et murmura un petit « oui ». Selena et Mirajane se mirent à rire en silence.

- Et toi, Evergreen, ça avance avec mon frère ? demanda Mirajane.

- Oh oui ! Il embrasse divinement bien ! s'exclama Evergreen.

Mirajane ouvra de grands yeux et murmura un petit « oh ». Evergreen était explosée, tout comme les autres filles.

- Mirajane, il faudra que tu nous dises où tu en es avec Fried, et toi avec Luxus, Lisanna…

Pendant que les filles parlaient, celles-ci ne virent pas les garçons qui se cachaient pour les écouter et, soyons franc, pour les mâter… Cependant, Selena sentit des yeux les observer et se retourna, comme Mirajane et Wendy. Les filles suivirent automatiquement leurs regards et commencèrent à crier.

- KYYYAAAAAAAA !

Les garçons se mirent alors à fuir les filles qui les pourchassaient (elles s'étaient rhabillées, hein !). Sauf Levy. Gajeel le sentit quand il courut : il ne sentait pas sa présence. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et la rejoignit. Mais avant d'arriver à elle, il se retrouva devant Selena. Quand Gajeel croisa son regard, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas furieuse. En fait, elle semblait inquiète.

- Laisse-moi passer, il faut que je parle à Levy, soupira Gajeel.

- Pas maintenant, Gajeel.

Puis elle lui prit le bras de force et se mit à l'écart avec lui. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Levy depuis la bataille ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans ses yeux.

- Hum, ouais, ça se peut, pourquoi ?

Il était sur l'offensive. Selena soupira.

- Je me fiche de tes sentiments pour elle pour le moment ! Ce qu'il y a d'important c'est que je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose !

Celui-ci la regarda et se mit à réfléchir.

- Nous cacher quelque chose ? Hum, peut-être… Tu penses à quoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas aussi bien qu'elle nous le dit… elle touche sans arrêt à son ventre et elle a l'air beaucoup plus fatiguée que tout à l'heure…

- Tu veux que je l'observe ? demanda Gajeel d'un ton sérieux.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais bien…

- Hum, je vais surveiller la Crevette…

- Fais attention à toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Elle mit la main sur son épaule et s'en alla pourchasser Grey : elle avait un compte à régler avec lui et elle savait _très bien_ où il se cachait ! Gajeel se précipita vers la source où Levy se trouvait. Il prit une serviette et s'avança silencieusement vers elle. Il se déshabilla, toujours en silence et s'installa à côté d'elle. Celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas, plongée dans ses pensées. En fait, elle le remarqua quand elle se rendit compte que sa tête se trouvait sur _son_ épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et voulut s'enfuir en courant, mais Gajeel la retint.

- Lâche-moi, Baka !

Elle le frappa de ses petits poings. Gajeel l'arrêta et la maintint pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

- Je ne partirai pas ! C'est déjà assez difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi petit que toi, alors ne me quitte pas !

Levy se mit à rougir : il avait prononcé _exactement_ la même phrase que sur l'île de Tenroujima ! Elle le regarda en rougissant et se mit à prier pour elle-même. _Mon Dieu ! Faîtes qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas !_ Gajeel la regarda avec attention.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Crevette ?

- Arrête avec tes surnoms !

Elle voulut enlever le bras de Gajeel de ses épaules mais elle vit que ses forces déclinaient : elle n'arrivait presque plus à lever son bras. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, mais Gajeel l'avait bien remarqué. Il devait parler _d'urgence_ à Selena ! Il se leva et mit une serviette autour de la taille, puis il prit Levy sans faire cas de ses protestations. Puis il l'essuya comme s'il s'occupait d'un enfant. Levy était mal à l'aise. Gajeel la laissa quand même se rhabiller toute seule, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur tente. Les autres dormaient déjà … même si on entendait encore des disputes par-ci par-là ! Gajeel s'endormit vite. Levy ne sut fermer l'œil, tiraillée par la douleur qui n'arrêtait pas d'empirer. Elle se mit à prier pour que la douleur s'arrête, sachant que l'issue ne pourrait arriver que demain, et elle était assez dramatique…

**La suite est assez effrayante mais l'humour sera là pour soulager un peu et l'action sera (enfin) là! A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Re-aloha ! Je vous souhaite encore une bonne lecture, vous verrez que des fois, il vaut mieux dire les choses que de les cacher! Des persos comme vous ne les avez jamais vu, des actions imprévues, des... euh... Bonne lecture ^^!**

Chapitre 7 : Une mission, comment dire… ratée !

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous de bonne heure. Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, Selena se mit à parler. Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention.

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation par télépathie avec Ooba Babasaama. Ils restent à la Guilde pour assurer nos arrières. Je voudrais que Wendy reste ici avec les Exceeds.

- Pas…pas de problème Selena, balbutia celle-ci.

- Il se pourrait que Ryuka se réveille. Nous allons donner chasse à mon père et à Zeref. Pour information, mon père s'appelle Marik. Il faudra que nous développions des équipes de deux. Mais surtout ! Si vous le voyez, n'essayez pas de le battre ! Comme je serais en contact permanant avec vous, il vous suffira de me le dire. Bon, alors, première équipe, Erza et Jellal.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.

- Deuxième équipe, Sherry, Red, Eave, Hibiki et Ichya !

- Men ! s'exclama Ichya, tandis que les autres hochaient la tête en silence. Je pensais que nous serions à deux, belle Selena.

Celle-ci se mit à déglutir.

- Heu… non, pas tout de suite. Justement, Grey et moi formerons la troisième équipe.

- Ok, dit simplement Grey.

- La quatrième équipe, Mirajane et Fried, cinquième équipe, Lisanna et Luxus et sixième équipe Evergreen et Elfman.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Septième équipe, Natsu et Lucy.

Lucy se mit fortement à rougir tandis que Natsu souriait.

- Huitième équipe, Gajeel et Levy.

Gajeel hocha la tête ainsi que Levy. Celle-ci avait envie d'hurler que non, mais le sort de Zeref l'en empêchait.

- Neuvième équipe, Jubia, Ultear, Jera et Leon. Et Kana et Gildarts vous resterez au camps pour protéger Wendy et les Exceeds.

- Pas de problème, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec ma petite fifille !

Selena se mit à rire quand elle vit Kana se taper la tête contre le tronc. Puis elle regarda sévèrement les équipes.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour déguerpir ?

Les équipes se levèrent aussitôt et partirent chacun d'un côté… il était 11h00…

1h plus tard…

Du côté de Wendy et des Exceeds…

Wendy se rongeait les ongles … et songeait sérieusement à entamer ses phalanges ! Elle savait que Kana et Gildarts faisaient leur ronde et, de plus, Selena avait installé un bouclier juste « au cas où il viendrait à l'idée de Gildarts de ressasser des souvenirs avec Kana ». Ce à quoi Kana l'avait infiniment remerciée tandis que Gildarts disait à Selena : « Tu as vu ? C'est ma fille ! ». Mais Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour ceux qui étaient parti en mission. Soudain, Happy vint la voir à tire d'aile, il paraissait excité, même si on voyait que le fait d'être séparé de Natsu le perturbait encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Happy ? s'inquiéta Wendy.

- Ryuka vient de se réveiller ! Viens-vite !

Elle suivit immédiatement Ryuka. Celle-ci se trouvait dans le petit lit de la tente de Selena. Sa patte était dans celle de Lily et elle semblait inquiète.

- Bonjour, Ryuka ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux même ! Tu as des nouvelles de Selena ? Je n'arrive pas à l'avoir et Carla m'a dit que tu étais en lien télépathique avec elle.

- Elle va bien, elle est avec Grey ! Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé Marik et Zeref…

- Tant mieux ! Même si je sais qu'elle arriverait à le tuer, ça la détruirait de l'intérieur !

Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur, celle-ci lui avait fait part d'une vision des plus inquiétantes ! Elle devait en parler à Wendy… Elle voulut enlever sa patte de celle de Lily, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser et elle aimait bien sa chaleur ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration … tandis que Lily mettait son dos contre son torse ! Par la reine des Exceeds ! Il ne voyait pas l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Elle arrêta ses pensées un instant : elle rêvait où le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre ? Ou était-ce le sien ? Mince !

- Wendy, il faut que tu dises à Selena que Carla a eu une vision à propos de Levy !

- Levy McGarden ? C'est grave ?

- Assez, d'après la vision de ma sœur, elle pourrait mourir vers 12h ! Il faut qu'elle la soigne immédiatement !

- A 12h ! Mais c'est dans une minute ! Je la préviens !

Ce fut assez rapide. Wendy grimaça.

- Elle y va de suite… et elle n'est _pas du tout_ contente !

- Oui, bah qu'elle passe sur son humeur et qu'elle la soigne en vitesse ! Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, dites-moi un peu, Carla et Happy, à quel jeu vous jouez ?

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

Carla et Happy regardaient Ryuka avec un air passablement étonné. Wendy préféra sortir. Ryuka sentit son support –Lily- vibrer : il riait.

- Si vous ne jouez à aucun jeu, dites-moi pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble !

- QUOOOIIIIIIII ? hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

- Arrêtez un peu s'il vous plait ! Vous hurlez, je viens juste de me réveiller donc merci ! De deux, Happy, tu n'arrêtes pas de la courtiser et de trois, Carla, tu n'arrêtes pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil en coin ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir et de vous parler.

Elle les regarda sévèrement.

- Et tout de suite !

Happy et Carla se dépêchèrent de sortir. Lily la regarda en riant.

- Tu fais peur quand tu veux !

- Non, je ne fais pas peur, je suis juste franche… même un peu trop selon les dires de Selena !

- Hum.

- Il faut qu'on parle nous aussi !

- Hum.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire « hum » tout le temps ?

- Non !

- Très bien, alors je vais quand même te parler… J'ai … je crois que … je suis…

- Enceinte ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Non ! J'aurais fait comment ? Par l'opération du Saint Exceed ?

- Hum, non, en effet…

- Je voudrais savoir… quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ?

Ça y est … elle l'avait dit. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Lily retira Ryuka de son torse et se mit face à elle.

- Et bien, dit-il un peu gêné en se grattant la nuque. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas indifférent à ton charme, Ryuka… J'en ai d'ailleurs parlé à Levy…

- C'est … c'est vrai ?

- Oui, j'ai beau donner des leçons à Gajeel quant à ses sentiments envers Levy, je ne vaux pas mieux.

- Il est amoureux d'elle ?

- Oh oui … mais si cet abruti ne le lui dit pas, il risque d'être trop tard …

- Elle va survivre !

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il sentit alors une patte lever sa tête et fut surpris de sentir une bouche contre la sienne.

- Voilà les sentiments que je ressens pour toi !

- Je… Wow !

Du côté de Gajeel et Levy…

Gajeel et Levy marchaient côte à côte en silence. Levy allait de plus en plus mal : elle voyait flou, avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher et sa douleur était si intense qu'elle avait l'impression que son ventre était chauffé à blanc. En plus, elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer : le poison atteignait ses organes vitaux. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de sa douleur et elle sentait que son heure allait arriver. Soudain, Gajeel se mit à courir. Elle essaya de le suivre tant bien que mal, mais elle sentit que la douleur s'empirait et préféra s'arrêter à son tour. Elle le vit piler net au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Selena ?

- Je viens sauver Levy ! Je sais ce qu'elle a !

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers Levy juste au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Elle mit ses mains sur sa gorge, comme si cela pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle se mit alors à vaciller, à haleter, sentant que son heure était venue. Elle ne voyait plus rien mais sentit _très bien_ les bras de Gajeel la rattraper quand elle tomba et se refermer sur son corps frêle.

- Levy ! Reste avec moi !

Sa voix laissait entendre qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Elle savait que c'était la fin, alors elle lui murmura :

- Je t'aime, Gajeel !

Puis elle s'évanouit. Selena s'approcha de Gajeel et Levy. Elle vit une larme tomber sur la joue de Levy : Gajeel pleurait. Elle mit une main sur le cou de Levy : son cœur battait trop lentement ! Elle sentit une main s'agripper à son épaule. Elle leva la tête et vit Gajeel, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, croiser son regard.

- Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

Elle le regarda, perdue pour la première fois. Elle sentit un souffle à son oreille.

- Tu peux le faire Selena ? demanda Grey.

Elle se tourna vers Grey. Il était aussi touché que Selena par ce qui se passait pour Levy et pour Gajeel. Elle se tourna vers Gajeel.

- Je … il faut que nous rentrions tout de suite.

Elle se releva. Elle pouvait le faire ! Gajeel prit tendrement le corps de Levy, encore choqué par la déclaration de Levy et par ce qu'il se passait… Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Grey prit la main de Selena et Gajeel se mit derrière eux. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de se rajouter sur son cœur. Il regardait Levy, se demandant à chaque instant si il n'était pas trop tard ! Si c'était le cas, il s'arracherait le cœur ! Il secoua sa tête : il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça, tout irait bien !

Du côté d'Erza et de Jellal :

Erza et Jellal marchait depuis au moins une heure en silence. Ils avaient reçu le message télépathique de Selena et étaient donc sur le chemin du retour. Erza se sentait mal à l'aise d'être seule aux côtés de Jellal, comme la nuit qu'elle a passé ses côtés… Mais ce n'était rien à côté de Jellal qui était décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Erza. Le mage aux cheveux bleus foncés ne voulait cependant pas sortir avec elle car il avait peur de lui faire aussi mal que dans le passé (abruti !). Il était déchiré. Il décida donc d'entamer la conversation.

- Hum !

Erza le regarda avec curiosité.

- Oui, Jellal ?

- Je voulais te dire… enfin… non, je ne …

- Quoi ?

Elle l'arrêta en le prenant par les épaules.

- Dis-moi franchement ce qu'il y a, Jellal !

Jellal croisa le regard aux reflets violets d'Erza. Il déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Il essaya de résister à son envie.

- Dis-moi !

Et… il n'y réussit pas : il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, répondit à son baiser avec joie. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand Selena s'incrusta dans leurs esprits, assez mécontente.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? Je vous rappelle qu'il faut que vous rentriez assez vite ! Vous êtes en danger tant que vous ne serez pas rentrés ! »

Erza et Jellal se séparèrent, essoufflés.

- Je…, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils rirent, gênés.

- Nous recommencerons quand nous serons rentrés, lui dit Jellal. Enfin, si tu veux…

- Oui, Jellal ! Je veux bien !

Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers le camps de base.

Maiiiis… quelqu'un leur barra le chemin : Zeref.

- Hin, hin, hin…, ricana-t-il. La grande Titania et le Méchant Jellal…

- Zeref ! s'exclamèrent Erza et Jellal.

Erza se transforma en Armure du Purgatoire tandis que Jellal préparait sa magie. Jellal se retenait de baver.

- Tu ne nous importuneras plus longtemps, Zeref !

- Haha ! Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'en empêcher seule ?

Il lança sa magie qui atteignit la tête d'Erza. Celle-ci essaya de fuir le pouvoir mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Juste avant de recevoir la magie, Jellal se mit entre celle-ci et Erza. Celle-ci cria … comme Jellal avant de s'évanouir. Zeref se mit à rire.

- Un acte héroïque, Jellal ! Mais qui ne sert à rien… Je vais te laisser pleurer son corps, Erza ! Je vais rejoindre mon père et savourer notre deuxième victoire.

Et il s'envola. Erza souleva le corps de Jellal, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _Non ! Pas maintenant, bats-toi Jellal !_ Elle prit le corps de Jellal et se mit à courir en direction du camps de base, sûre de pouvoir le soigner.

Du côté de Natsu et Lucy…

Natsu et Lucy marchaient _aussi_ en silence (oui, j'aime bien le silence, ne dit-on pas « le silence est roi » ? Bon, ok, je sors). Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Lucy en coin. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées, effrayée à l'idée de se battre avec Zeref, ou pire, Marik ! Elle frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver encore en face du père de Selena et de Natsu. Elle sursauta en sentant un bras se poser autour de ses épaules. Elle regarda Natsu.

- Ça va Lucy ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air terrifiée !

Elle se laissa aller contre le corps de Natsu.

- Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai peur de revoir ton père ou ton frère !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai !

- Ou pas…, s'exclama une voix devant eux.

Ils regardèrent en direction de la source de la voix : c'était Marik.

- Que fais-tu ici ? aboya Natsu.

- Je suis là pour te rendre tes souvenirs, Natsu ! Peut-être qu'ainsi tu retrouveras un semblant d'intelligence !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Natsu de riposter ou de dire quelque chose. Il fit un geste et Natsu s'affala en un cri. Lucy prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Natsu ! hurla-t-elle, comme si elle espérait que Natsu allait ouvrir ses yeux à son cri.

- C'est inutile ! Il ne se réveillera que quand ses souvenirs auront finis de défiler.

- Vous…

- Oui, je sais, je suis méchant ! coupa Marik en riant sadiquement.

Il rit encore et disparu en un nuage noir. Lucy regarda encore Natsu et vit que son visage montrait différentes émotions : peur, joie, tristesse et colère… Elle mit le bras de Natsu sur ses épaules et essaya de se dépêcher à rentrer au camps de base. Je dis bien, _essaya_, car le poids de Natsu était un peu plus lourd que ce que Lucy imaginait ! Elle grogna et se mit à marcher vite.

Quelques temps plus tard…

**Happy tenant une pancarte : « La suite ! ».**

Selena était _trrrrèèèèèès _en colère. Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Luxus, Mirajane et Elfman la regardaient _tous_ avec espoir ! Merde ! Elle savait qu'elle devait commencer par Levy mais les autres voulaient que ce soient leurs compagnons d'abord.

- Levy risque de mourir si je ne fais rien ! Et là je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts ! Vu que vos compagnons n'ont pas le cœur qui est à deux doigts de lâcher, je vous prierai de compter sur votre patience ! Je m'en fais pour tout le monde, croyez-le ! Cependant, n'attendez pas de Wendy de soigner vos compagnons ! Elle doit apprendre à mes côtés !

Tout le monde la regarda avec colère, sauf Gajeel qui semblait … perdu et assez pressé de soigner sa Crevette.

- Gajeel, Wendy ! Venez avec moi dans la tente de Levy !

Et elle n'attendit pas qu'ils acceptent ou non. Comme elle marchait, Lucy, Erza, Luxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Leon, Ultear, Gildarts et Kana ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués. A la place de la trace de ses pas, ils virent que la végétation mourrait : signe qu'elle était _légèrement _en colère… Ils déglutirent et préférèrent attendre, c'était plus sage…

Quand Selena entra dans la tente, celle-ci vit Levy allongée sur le lit double, pâle comme la mort et qui avait comme des difficultés pour respirer. Ryuka et Carla lui épongeaient le front avec de l'eau chaude. Quand Gajeel entra à son tour dans la tente, Lily se mit sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Enfin, il avait l'intention, mais Gajeel le prit dans ses bras. L'Exceed, sachant sa douleur, se laissa faire. Même si le fait d'être ébouriffé par son maître le fit grogner intérieurement. Ryuka rit tout aussi intérieurement devant le spectacle malgré la situation… pour s'arrêter quand elle vit le regard outré de Selena.

Celle-ci s'abaissa au niveau de Wendy.

- Wendy, tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ?

- Ou…oui Selena, balbutia Wendy, effrayée.

- Je veux que tu entoures le cœur de Levy pendant que j'essaierai de remettre du sang dans son corps et essaierai de faire battre son cœur. L'opération est très dure, je me doute même que je vais me sentir épuisée par la suite…

- Et moi ? demanda Gajeel après avoir déposé Lily qui se lavait à tout rompre pour remettre son poil en ordre sous les rires de Ryuka.

- Je veux que tu serres la main de Levy aussi fort que tu le peux. Je veux que tu lui transmettes toutes les émotions que tu ressens pour elle, ok ?

- Oui, dit-il alors d'un ton sérieux.

- Très bien, soulevons la robe pour voir le désastre…

Quand Selena souleva la robe, Gajeel rougit malgré lui. Mais passa aussitôt du rouge au blanc : toute sa peau, du bas-ventre jusqu'à la base du cou, était noire. Selena soupira et murmura pour elle « Quelle Baka cette fille… ». Puis elle se mit au travail.

**La semaine prochaine, vous verrez les souvenirs de Levy qui ne sont pas joyeux pour le coup... **

**Bonne semaine à vous, bons exams et tout et tout! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo, Minna!**

**Avec deux jours de retard (je sais je suis impardonnable), voici le chapitre suivant tant attendu!**

**Nous verrons donc les souvenirs de Levy. Chapitre court désolée ^^'**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8 : Des souvenirs en veux-tu, en voilà !

Levy était dans le noir complet. Elle souffrait atrocement. Elle avait envie d'hurler mais sa voix ne voulait pas sortir… Puis soudain, elle vit ses souvenirs arriver. Ses souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter dans ses cauchemars la plupart des nuits.

Elle se revoyait enfant, apprendre la magie avec sa mère, qui avait la même magie de Solid Script. Elle revoyait son sourire. Elle revoyait son père qui jouait avec elle. Ses deux petits frères qu'elle aimait tout autant. Puis elle vit un autre souvenir, ce souvenir qu'elle aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Elle se revit, enfant de 10 ans, en train de se faire brutaliser par des enfants de son âge.

- Montre-nous ta magie, petite Levy !

- Non, je ne peux pas, hurla-t-elle.

- Allez, montre-nous ou on te casse le bras !

- Non, je ne peux… Kya !

Un des enfants lui avait cassé son poignet.

- Tu n'as plus le choix, allez, montre-nous !

Sous la torture de ces enfants, elle n'eut pas le choix et invoqua le Solid Script de feu. Ils étaient en plein été et les maisons étaient faites de paille. Très inflammable ! Elle se vit courir tandis que les maisons brûlaient une à une. Elle se vit devant sa maison familiale, sa mère en train de brûler, son père et ses frères enfermés dans la maison en train d'hurler. Elle vit sa mère lui dire dans un dernier hurlement que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'était son destin. Elle se vit fuir, petite fille en larmes, son village tant aimé. Elle se vit roulée en boule près d'un arbre, pleurant. Puis elle vit celle qui l'avait soigné et lui avait rendu une raison de vivre : Selena Dragneel. Petite fille, plus petite qu'elle, qui disait avoir son âge.

- Ne pleure pas, tes larmes ne feront que te rendre malade… Tu ne peux effacer ce qui s'est passé, tu dois vivre avec pour ne pas réitérer tes erreurs. Je sais que ce que je te dis ne te remontera pas le moral, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour t'aider à passer cette souffrance si je le peux.

Elle se vit marcher avec Selena jusqu'à la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle vit sa meilleure amie moquée par les autres. Elle se vit la consoler. Elle la vit fuir. Elle se vit hurler quand Gajeel l'attaqua quand il était à la Guilde de Phantôm Lord. Elle se vit passer l'examen de mage de rang –S sur l'île de Tenroujima. Elle revit ainsi tous ses souvenirs. Puis ce fut encore le noir… mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur. Elle sentait une petite main tenir la sienne. Elle sentait ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentait une couverture sur son corps frêle. C'est alors qu'elle décida d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était dans sa tente. Elle croisa alors le regard de Wendy. Celle-ci semblait épuisée. Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

- Levy ! Tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, bien mieux même ! Où est Gajeel ? demanda la mage bleue en le cherchant dans sa tente avec espoir (elle se souvenait de sa dernière phrase et voulait voir sa réaction … même si elle la redoutait en même temps).

- Je vais le chercher ! Il est impatient de te voir !

Tandis que Wendy sortait de sa tente, Levy vit Lily lui faire un câlin. Elle le serra contre lui.

- Tu nous as manqué, Levy ! Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention !

**Haha, toujours vivants? **

**Le chapitre suivant sera un beau lemon et la réapparition de Selena en arrière-plan!**

**A plouche!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Voici le chapitre 9 tant attendu!**

**Lemons et humour en vue!**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

**N'oubliez pas de lâchez vos reviews :p**

Chapitre 9 : Doutes, espoirs et retrouvailles…

Gajeel était en train de se morfondre, à l'écart. Il se maudissait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi avait-il été si égoïste ? Il avait beau se dire qu'il pourrait parler de tout ça avec Levy dès son réveil, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du visage de Levy empli de souffrance en train de lui dire « Je t'aime, Gajeel ». Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, lui aussi l'aimait d'ailleurs. Depuis l'île de Tenroujima, ils se sentait infiniment proche de sa Crevette. Il s'amusait à la taquiner en l'appelant « petite » ou encore « crevette ». De plus, les deux idiots –Jett et Droy- qui restaient toujours avec elle lui donnait l'impression d'être des limaces. Quand il voyait Droy et Jett se mettre limite à genoux, il avait envie de rire à leurs nez. Mais il devait avouer que cela le blessait tout autant. Même si Metallicana lui avait appris à garder ses émotions, il était humain avant tout ! De plus, ce qui s'était passé l'avait fait réagir. Il ne devait plus cacher à Levy ses sentiments. Tout le temps qu'avait duré l'opération magique, lui avait donné l'impression qu'une enclume était dans son cœur, tellement cela l'avait fait souffrir (même si il avait été assommé…). Soudain, des bruits de pas l'enlevèrent de ses pensées. Il leva la tête avec l'incrédule espoir de voir Levy, même s'il savait que si elle était réveillée, elle ne pourrait pas courir. Mais ce n'était que Wendy… qui semblait assez joyeuse et essoufflée. Il la regarda avec espoir.

- Levy s'est réveillée ! Elle veut te voir, lui dit-elle un peu essoufflée.

Gajeel la prit avec affection dans ses bras et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Quand il arriva à leur tente, il hésita un bref instant. Puis il secoua sa tête, s'il n'osait pas maintenant, tel qu'il se connaissait, il ne le ferait jamais. Il poussa la toile et vit Levy qui le regardait avec une joie non dissimulée même si elle paraissait encore à bout de force !

- Gajeel ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! lui dit-elle d'une petite voix en souriant.

Gajeel s'empressa de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, Crevette ! Sérieux, ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Il respira ses cheveux avec délice puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Il vit avec surprise que des larmes coulait sur son visage.

- Que se passe-t-il, Crevette ? Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-il en reculant.

Mais Levy se rapprocha de lui en hochant négativement sa tête. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans son cou.

- Non, dit-elle avec une voix étouffée. C'est juste que quand j'étais évanouie, j'ai revu mon passé.

Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu. Quand elle eut fini, Gajeel tapota maladroitement son dos et prit son visage dans ses mains. Ses larmes s'était taries mais ses yeux étaient encore rouge. Il essuya le reste de ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

- Tant que tu resteras avec moi, il ne t'arrivera jamais rien ! C'était un accident à l'époque ! Bon dieu, si je pouvais retrouver ces gosses, je leur ferais repasser le goût de vivre.

- Je sais Gajeel, mais ces « gosses », comme tu dis, sont morts depuis 7 ans.

Il grogna : si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, et si il le pouvait, il les ressusciterait pour leur rendre la pareille ! Il serra Levy un peu plus fort dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écrabouiller… Levy se resserra contre lui. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais pris Gajeel dans ses bras et qu'elle en profitait beaucoup ! Soudain, Gajeel leva son menton afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, tu le pensais vraiment ?

- De quoi ? Quand je t'ai dit que je … que je t'ai… t'aimais ?

Levy se mit à rougir sans pour autant baisser la tête, mais ce fut avec beaucoup d'effort. Dieu que ses pupilles l'hypnotisaient !

- Oui !

- Et bien, ou…oui, je le pensais… Pourquoi ?

Gajeel la regarda encore un moment dans les yeux et se rapprocha de son visage en fermant ses yeux. Levy ferma alors les siens, non sans rougir. Et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Lily fit irruption dans la tente.

- Gajeel, tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout !

- Heu … Lily, je crois que nous arrivons au mauvais moment…, soupira Ryuka.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis …

Il vit alors que Gajeel et Levy étaient _très proche_. Il se dépêcha de sortir avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part du Chasseur de Dragon. Gajeel soupira. Quel crétin de chat. Il continua alors ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu par son crétin de chat. Levy ferma aussitôt ses yeux. Gajeel les ferma aussi. Et avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent… Grey fit irruption, le visage hilare (Lily venait de lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer). Gajeel grogna, reposa doucement Levy tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille de garder ses yeux fermés. Il sortit Grey par la peau du cou tout en hurlant :

- On peut pas avoir une vie privée, bordel ? Je viens pas passer mes nuits dans ton lit, connard !

Il referma la toile grâce à son métal et reprit le moment où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et, enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Levy eut l'impression que leur baiser durait des siècles. Gajeel savourait aussi ce moment, depuis le temps qu'il attendait… Soudain, un rire éclata : Levy reconnu avec frayeur le rire de Zeref. Elle cessa aussitôt d'embrasser Gajeel et cria : ce n'était pas Gajeel, c'était le frère de Natsu et Selena ! Il s'abattit sur elle et … elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'appliqua à contrôler sa respiration et ses battements de cœur. Cela semblait si … réel !

- Levy ! s'exclamèrent trois voix.

Elle tourna sa tête pour voir Wendy qui paraissait soulagée, Lily qui regardait Levy avec joie, et Ryuka qui lui souriait. Elle chercha Gajeel du regard mais ne le vit pas. Lily répondit à sa question informulée avec tout un nombre de sous-entendus dans sa voix.

- Il est parti se « ressourcer » si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Levy se mit à rougir, imaginant Gajeel à poil dans de … non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à voir des choses comme ça dès ton réveil ! Elle se leva aussitôt, s'habilla rapidement et avant de sortir regarda Lily dans les yeux.

- Il est seul ?

- Heu… oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois assez rétablie pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle était déjà partie.

- …aller le rejoindre maintenant, soupira-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, elle est assez grande pour savoir !

- Oui, mais Gajeel je commence à douter… mais bon : qui ressemble s'assemble !

Wendy fut prise d'un fou rire, suivie par les deux Exceeds.

Pendant ce temps, Levy courait, pressée de rejoindre sa tête de mule d'acier. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit la source … et Gajeel dedans qui lui tournait le dos. A poil. Ce qui la fit rougir. Encore. Elle soupira. Elle se déshabilla rapidement tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruits. Pour une fois, elle était contente qu'il lui tournait le dos car elle était rouge comme une cerise ! Puis elle se mit doucement dans l'eau chaude, à 30 cm de lui, juste à sa droite, se retenant de soupirer de contentement (eau chaude et présence de Gajeel obligent). Gajeel se mit alors à sursauter et manqua de se noyer quand il vit _qui_ était à côté de lui.

- Crevette ? Tu… ça va ?

- Je voulais te voir…

- Je…

Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se mit pleurer. Quand elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues blanches, elle voulut se frapper. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irrémédiable (genre mutilation gratuite et irrémédiable ou autres trucs du genre), elle sentit des bras puissants se poser autour de sa taille et une tête recouverte de piercings dans son cou. Elle savait que c'était lui : elle reconnaissait son odeur. Elle mit ses bras autour de la nuque de Gajeel, gênée de sentir son corps collé au sien, et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Gajeel sentait que les joues de sa Crevette étaient rouges. Elle devait se sentir gênée, en même temps ils étaient à poil tous les deux dans la source en train de se prendre dans les bras ! Même si Gajeel ne paraissait pas gêné _extérieurement_, à l'_intérieur_ ce n'était _pas du tout_ pareil ! Il se retenait pour ne pas la plaquer quelque part et commettre des choses qu'il regretterait, des choses assez perverses d'ailleurs ! Mais il s'était promis de ne plus _jamais_ lui faire de mal.

Soudain, il sentit le corps frêle de la mage bleue se mettre à trembler. Il desserra son étreinte pour voir son visage. Elle avait étrangement le regard vide.

- Ça va pas, Crevette ? demanda-t-il en remettant une de ses mèches bleues derrière son oreille.

- Je crois que j'ai fourni un peu trop d'effort…, répondit-elle faiblement. Je crois que Lily avait raison : je n'aurais pas dû te rejoindre.

Gajeel mit sa main sur le front de Levy et retint une exclamation de surprise : elle était brûlante de fièvre… ou était-ce l'eau chaude qui faisait ça ?

- Pourquoi t'es venue aussi?

- Je voulais te voir…

- Tch, attend, je te ramène à la tente…, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva avec la petite mage dans ses bras. Il l'habilla avec douceur (Et oui ! Il en est capable xD). Quand ce fut son tour de s'habiller, Levy se mit à rougir : il était face à elle, bon sang ! Gajeel la regarda mais interpréta mal son visage rouge.

- Ça va pas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle avec inquiétude, le torse nu.

- Hein ? Heu… non, tout va bien… Juste…

- Oui ?

- Rhabille toi s'il te plait…, dit-elle en tournant sa tête, les joues si rouges qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf.

Gajeel se regarda et fut pris d'un fou rire : elle était gênée de le voir torse nu. Il se rhabilla et la reprit dans ses bras tout en continuant de pouffer.

- C'est pas drôle…, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- Gi hi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas beaucoup mieux, non ?

Il tâta son front et se mit à rire encore : elle n'avait plus de fièvre.

- Quoi ? lui demanda une Levy en colère.

Mais Gajeel était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre… ni de regarder devant lui ! Il se prit le pied dans une racine d'arbre et s'affala sur … Levy.

- Kyaaa !

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le sol recouvert de mousse dans son dos … et le corps de Gajeel sur elle. Bon Dieu ! Qu'il était lourd ! Elle leva sa tête et croisa le regard rouge de Gajeel. Il semblait _gêné _et _décidé_. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il l'embrassa. Avec douceur. Levy gémit, d'abord surprise, mais elle répondit à son baiser avec bonheur. Puis il joignit sa langue à la sienne dans un bal enflammé. Levy avait l'impression de rêver. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, se collant de plus en plus à lui. Au bout d'un moment, qui parut court à Levy, ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants. Pendant une minute, ils se regardèrent. Se contentant d'un simple regard. Elle voyait la flamme du désir brûler dans les yeux de Gajeel. Et elle la partageait. Gajeel se leva, la relevant par la même occasion. Il nicha son nez dans son cou tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Gajeel se mit soudain à rire. Levy mit du temps à comprendre, puis prit conscience de la situation quand elle voulut se rapprocher alors qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds, voire les pieds en l'air. Il prit le corps de Levy dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur tente … où un petit comité d'entretien les attendait : Lily, Ryuka, Happy, Carla –assez rouges (et on se demande pourquoi…)- et Wendy. Il leur montra la sortie d'un geste sec de la tête. Wendy, Carla, Happy et Ryuka comprirent aussitôt. Lily aussi, mais avant de sortir, il lança un clin d'œil à Levy. Gajeel grogna tandis que Levy pouffa. Quand ils furent seuls, Levy et Gajeel se tenaient debout, très proche, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire par la suite. Du côté de Gajeel, cela reste compréhensible : il ne s'était jamais senti proche des femmes, ne sachant que faire peur aux gens. Il était plutôt solitaire et renfermé et aimait être cruel quand il était à Phantôm Lord, même si la situation avait changé… Pour Levy, c'était compréhensible aussi : c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans une telle situation, n'ayant jamais eu de petit ami.

Gajeel fuit son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajeel ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée, je … je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…, dit-il en détournant sa tête.

Elle voulut le regarder dans les yeux mais Gajeel fuyait toujours son regard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Levy soudain inquiète.

- Avec ce que je t'ai fait quand j'étais à Phantôm Lord et…

- Stop ! lui dit-elle aussitôt en mettant sa petite main sur sa bouche.

Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise, louchant à moitié sur sa main avant de la regarder dans ses yeux chocolat aux reflets verts. Elle avait une lueur ferme dans les yeux.

- Laisse le passé où il est Gajeel ! Ce qui est fait est fait, il n'est pas bon de retourner en arrière !

- Oui, mais…

- Tu as changé Gajeel ! l'interrompit-elle presque en hurlant, au désespoir, sentant qu'elle le perdait de seconde en seconde. Je l'ai bien vu quand tu m'a protégé de Luxus et quand on était sur l'île de Tenroûjima !

Gajeel soupira.

- Oui, mais ça n'efface pas ce que…

Il fut interrompu par Levy qui l'avait embrassé, désespérée, ne voulant pas qu'il dise des choses qu'il aurait pu regretter par la suite. Elle fut surprise de sa ténacité mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Gajeel approfondit le baiser et l'allongea sur leur lit double (Et oui, ils sont sur un lit double ! D'ailleurs, cela avait fait rougir Levy quand elle l'avait appris !). Elle se laissa faire, sentant la main de Gajeel défaire sa robe et passer ses mains sur son dos, maintenant nu. Elle enleva la tunique du Dragon d'Acier et posa ses mains sur son torse (depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de le faire… d'ailleurs, elle en rêvait chaque nuit…). Mais Gajeel interrompit leur baiser, haletant tout autant que Levy. Il enleva les mains du dos de Levy.

- Je … je peux pas Crevette, déso…

Levy l'embrassa encore et l'attira contre lui. _C'est pas possible !_ pensa-t-elle._ Il détruit notre moment le plus romantique. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher !_ Elle mit sa main par mégarde sur le téton qui avait été touché pendant la bataille du bal et Gajeel se mit à gémir de douleur.

- Pa… pardon Gajeel !

- Arrête de t'excuser ! C'est rien !

Il continua l'exploration du corps de Levy, savourant le contact à chaque instant, ne se lassant pas de l'embrasser et de l'entendre gémir. De son côté, Levy ne resta pas sans rien faire. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de Gajeel, le laissant en boxer. Elle continua aussi son exploration, passant ses fines mains dans le dos du Chasseur de Dragon, dans ses cheveux, dans son cou. Elle mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Gajeel, se rapprochant de son corps. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de rêver de son corps. Cela était devenu une obsession. Une telle obsession, que pendant un moment elle avait songé à demander conseil à Wendy pour s'en débarrasser. Idée qu'elle avait rejetée ensuite, ne voulant pas la choquer et lui faire avoir des cauchemars. Surtout que Carla lui en aurait voulu ad nauseam. Soudain, alors qu'ils continuaient leurs explorations respectives (non, ce ne sont pas des archéologues !), ils sursautèrent en entendant des cris provenant de la tente d'à côté : Jellal et Erza ! Et leurs cris montraient bien qu'ils s'amusaient bien aussi de leur côté.

Gajeel et Levy haletaient, riant à moitié.

- Je savais bien que la discrétion ne faisait pas parti de leur credo, susurra Gajeel à son oreille avec une pointe d'ironie, ce qui fit rire Levy.

- D'un côté, on ne peut pas les blâmer, on ne fait pas mieux, chuchota-t-elle en retour à son oreille.

Ils furent pris d'un fou rire. Soudain, la toile de leur tente s'ouvrit sur … Jett et Droy ! (Oui, je sais : j'adooooore foutre la situation en l'air…Ok je sors…)

_Mince _! pensa Levy tout en se cachant hâtivement sous les draps avec Gajeel.

Jett et Droy regardèrent Levy et … comprirent la situation (En même temps, il y a des tas de vêtements par terre, hein ! Puis, vu que Gajeel et Levy sont sous les draps, cela laisse pas de mal de suggestion, n'est-ce pas ?).

Ceux-ci hoquetèrent en regardant Levy et Gajeel, puis deux mains apparurent dans leur dos. Ils hoquetèrent de peur (non ! Ils n'ont pas le hoquet !) avant de sortir de la tente.

- Je vous avez dit de me suivre ! Si vous voulez son bonheur, laissez-là, elle en a besoin ! Si vous voulez lui parler, attendez demain ! Si ça vous plait pas, je vais vous poser une question simple : voulez-vous faire souffrir votre amie ?

- Non, mais…, tenta vainement Droy.

- Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…, soupira Selena (et oui, c'est rebelote elle xD). Allons prendre un petit bain de minuit à trois dans la source ! Erza étant trrrrèèèèèès occupée, je m'en charge à sa place. Je suis sûre que Grey appréciera ce moment ! Il va sûrement vous dégommer au passage…, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sadique.

- Non ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur… avec une troisième voix surprise.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Grey. Je ne te laisse pas avec eux toute seule !

- D'accord, répondit simplement Selena un peu inquiète. Pas de soucis…

Levy et Gajeel reprenaient leur souffle. Puis Gajeel se tourna vers Levy.

- Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là, je peux tout à fait comprendre, Crevette…

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Levy ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il soupira.

- Je veux pas créer de tensions avec tes amis, je veux pas être la cause d'un…

- Hein ? Tu … non ! balbutia-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi, ajouta-t-il en fuyant (encore) son regard.

- Bien sûr que non, Gajeel, lui dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Il croisa son regard, surpris de voir une flamme de désir dans ses yeux marron-vert. Elle approcha son visage du sien, les yeux fermés. Gajeel comprit _très bien_ et l'embrassa avec plus de passion qu'avant, mettant son corps au-dessus de la jeune fille tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser (Il avait bien noté que, dans la forêt, elle avait pris sur elle). Ils continuèrent joyeusement leurs explorations et le moment qu'ils attendaient, et redoutaient, arriva enfin.

Gajeel croisa brièvement le regard de Levy qui lui fit signe de continuer. Il enleva la culotte de Levy, la balançant dans un coin de la tente. Enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait, car il entendit la voix de Lily dehors hurler :

- Ryuka ! Tu es où ? Je ne vois plus rien, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de me lancer quelque chose ! Au secours !

Gajeel soupira pendant que Levy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, horriblement gênée. Il sortit de la tente, voulant éviter d'ameuter tout le camps et portant encore son boxer, et s'empressa de reprendre la culotte de Levy sur le pauvre chat noir qui volait sans rien voir. Il rentra dans la tente et se remit sur le corps de la jeune mage. Il continua ce qu'il avait commencé sous les gémissements de la jeune femme. Celle-ci enleva le boxer de Gajeel … qui traversa la tente.

- Ryuuuukkaaaa ! Au secouuuurs ! Il y a encore un abruti qui vient de me lancer quelque chose !

Gajeel se remit à soupirer tandis que Levy était explosée de rire, amusée de la situation. Il sortit en prenant un oreiller pour cacher son intimité et prit son boxer du pauvre Lily.

- C'est bon, calme-toi putain !

Puis il rentra, grognant contre son Exceed. Il regarda la jeune femme et vit qu'elle riait aux larmes dans le lit. Celui-ci la regarda, un sourire pervers illuminant son visage, malgré son irritation. Quand Levy le vit, elle s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.

- Ça te fait rire ? demanda-t-il toujours avec le même sourire pervers.

- Hein ? Heu, non…

Il revint sur le corps de la frêle jeune femme et ils continuèrent leurs explorations (*soupir* Non ! Ce ne sont pas des spéléologues non plus !). Levy gémit quand Gajeel toucha sa partie intime. Mais il fit de même quand elle toucha sa partie intime. Ils haletèrent, gémissants de plaisirs. Et le moment final arriva enfin. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il prit la jambe de Levy, tandis que l'autre jambe suivait instinctivement la première, et il entra en elle. Levy se mit à hurler de douleur. Il s'arrêta la regardant avec inquiétude. Mais celle-ci le regarda en murmurant :

- Continue ! C'est… c'est rien ! C'est normal…

Il commença alors des va-et-vient, suivant un rythme lent, puis augmenta la cadence, leur arrachant à chacun des hurlements de plaisirs. Puis, ils furent pris d'un orgasme, criant leurs noms, et il se déversa en elle. Il haleta et se mit à côté d'elle. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de Levy tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Il releva sa tête et embrassa Levy doucement.

- Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? hurla Erza. Il y en a qui voudrait dormir !

Gajeel sursauta en même temps que Levy. Il se leva, sous les yeux inquiets de Levy. Il mit son boxer et son pantalon, les jambes encore tremblantes.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

- Régler un petit problème, dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda partir sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri dans la tente d'à côté. Elle soupira.

- Vous vous êtes pas entendu ? hurla la voix de Gajeel.

- Je…, hésita Erza. Je ne vois pas de quoi… tu…

- Si, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, l'armure parlante ! Et si tu vois pas où je veux en venir, t'as qu'à demander au reste du camps ! Ils ont sûrement tout entendu !

- Le reste du camps, demanda Jellal légèrement inquiet. Tu exagères !

- Non, et connaissant les morveux, je suis sûre qu'aucun ne voudra confirmer ce que je vous dit en ce moment ! Alors demandez à Selena !

Levy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Gajeel. Surtout que le silence qui avait pris place semblait inquiétant… Mais pourquoi Gajeel l'avez surnommé « armure parlante » ! Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Elle se leva dans l'intention de s'habiller quand elle vit la toile de la tente se soulever sur un Gajeel passablement énervé. Il grognait en plus ! Elle le regarda un peu moins rassuré. Gajeel vit enfin que Levy était debout avec sa culotte à la main, le regard inquiet. Il se mit alors à rire et s'avança vers elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci lâcha l'objet, surprise.

- Gihi ! Tu pensais aller quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Levy.

- N…non ! Je m'inquiétais p… pour toi !

Il la regarda un instant puis mordit son nez avec affection. Levy rougit et se rallongea sur le lit pendant que son … petit-ami (elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée… surtout qu'elle avait l'horrible impression de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir !) enlevait son pantalon et son boxer (bonjour le camps de nudisme ! Pas tapé, pas tapé !) à toute vitesse, comme s'il était pressé. Elle le regarda faire sans s'empêcher de rougir. Il la rejoignit dans le lit double. Il la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front tandis que Levy touchait son torse. Soudain, il se mit à gémir et lui prit la main. Avec douceur, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais avec fermeté quand même.

- Pas là, Crevette, c'est encore sensible !

- Ex…excuse-moi, Gajeel…

- C'est rien, soupira-t-il. Mais si tu veux recommencer, tu feras ça demain, je me sentirais plus en pleine forme.

Sous entendu : j'ai mal au téton, mais compte pas sur moi pour te l'avouer. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, un peu pervers. Levy mit sa tête sur son torse –Gajeel grogna un peu mais la laissa faire (« elle a rien compris…Tss »)- tandis que Gajeel se mit sur son dos pour que Levy y soit plus à l'aise. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et un bras entoura sa taille fine. Et c'est ainsi que Ryuka et Lily virent le couple, endormis dans le lit. Ils sourirent : il était temps, ils commençaient sérieusement à avoir froid dehors ! Surtout que la tente de Selena et Grey laissait entendre des cris douteux…

**Encore vivants?**

**Alors soyez prêts pour le chapitre suivant de la semaine prochaine qui sera un... Jerza!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse pour regarder l'OAV 5 pour la énième fois *U***

**Bonne semaine de révisions et d'examens!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aloha! **

**Me voici avec le 10e chapitre! Du Lemon... Jerza!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Reviews pleassseee!**

Chapitre 10 : Joie et fureur de se revoir et … mix des deux !

Peu après l'opération de Levy, Erza veillait sur Jellal. Elle l'avait porté jusque sa tente. Elle avait essayé de calmer tout le monde mais personne n'avait fait attention à elle, ce qui est rare. Alors, elle attendait Selena, qui arriva au bout d'une heure, une lueur fatiguée dans ses yeux bleu azur/noir.

- Tu vas savoir t'occuper de lui ? Tu sembles fatiguée…

- Ça va, j'ai déjà eu pire… Grey s'inquiète aussi, mais je suis plus forte que vous ne le pensais.

- Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ?

Selena se mit à rougir.

- Non, je… occupons-nous de Jellal !

Erza lui sourit gentiment. Selena mit une main sur le cou de Jellal et commença à le soigner. Grey entra dans la tente.

- Selena, il y en a qui commence à…

- Chut, l'interrompit Erza en montrant Selena du doigt.

Il regarda celle-ci en rougissant. Erza le vit.

- Tu es amoureux, hein ?

- Quoi ? Heu… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Elle ne t'entend pas, t'inquiète…

- Bon, ok, je le suis…

Selena ne dit rien pendant la discussion, mais elle _entendait tout_. Ils pouvaient pas se taire, bon sang ! Soudain, il se passa deux choses. Jellal gémit, ouvrant doucement ses yeux. Erza s'empressa de le rejoindre et Selena voulut se relever mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Grey la soutint, la faisant frémir. Ils sortirent, laissant les tourtereaux ensemble.

Ceux-ci n'y firent pas attention.

Jellal caressa le visage d'Erza, la regardant avec amour. Erza le regardait de la même manière, prenant son autre main dans la sienne et posant son autre main sur son visage.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Erza avec douceur.

- Bien, beaucoup mieux même ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es placé entre moi et Zeref… tu as été idiot, Jellal…

- Non, pas cette fois, je crois… Je devais te protéger.

Elle soupira. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent Lucy hurler : « Quoi ? Tu crois encore aux abeilles et aux cigognes ? ».

Erza fut prise d'un fou rire. Jellal la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui prenait. Elle se calma et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai du oublier d'inculquer certaines choses à Natsu…

- Tu veux dire que tu as zappé de lui parler des …

Il rougit, de même qu'Erza.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu exagère, Erza, tu aurais pu quand même le lui évoquer !

- Il n'avait que 10 ans !

- Ah…ok…

Ils se regardèrent, gênés. Ils sursautèrent encore : ils entendaient des cris _étranges_ dans la tente de Natsu et Lucy. Jellal et Erza se mirent à rire. Jellal lui prit alors le visage avec douceur et l'embrassa. Erza loucha, surprise, puis ferma ses yeux, passant ses mains sur le torse de Jellal tandis que celui-ci posa ses mains sur sa taille fine. Jellal entra alors sa langue dans la bouche de la rousse et une danse buccale s'enchaîna alors avec passion. Erza s'allongea sur le corps de Jellal. Celui-ci lui enleva son haut et sa jupe tandis qu'Erza lui enlevait son pantalon. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Jellal mit ses mains sous ses fesses pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle gémit tandis qu'il lui enlevait ses sous-vêtements.

- Jellal, gémit-elle.

Il mit sa tête entre ses seins, la faisant encore gémir. Il malaxa ses seins, la faisant se cambrer contre lui. Soudain, Erza sentit quelque chose de dur se dresser contre son bas-ventre. Jellal haletait. Elle voulut lui parler mais se mit à gémir de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit deux doigts s'introduire dans son sexe. Elle se cambra contre lui.

- A…attend, Jellal, haleta Erza.

Elle le retourna et se mit sur lui, dominatrice. Elle lui arracha son boxer (oui, vous avez bien compris). Elle sourit en voyant son sexe, fièrement dressé. Elle sourit.

- Alors, le Paupaul est réveillé aujourd'hui ?

Jellal ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Elle commença à faire des va-et-vient avec ses mains, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Puis elle s'arrêta et le regarda, une lueur indéfinissable dans l'œil.

- Er…Erza, qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Erza lui faire une fellation. Il hurla son nom. Jellal lui fit interrompre son action et la retourna sauvagement. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas et hurla un petit « Kya ». Jellal la regarda, une lueur de désir passant dans ses yeux noirs.

- C'est le plus mignon « Kya » que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- On ne peut plus reculer, maintenant.

Il entra deux doigts en elle pour voir si elle était prête et fut surpris de voir que c'était humide. Il regarda Erza en souriant tandis que celle-ci haletait.

- Con… continue, Jellal !

Il entra alors en elle, lui arrachant un bref cri de douleur. Il se pencha à son oreille, mais elle le rassura : elle avait connu pire. Il fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Ils crièrent de plaisir, hurlant leurs noms. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se déversa en elle, au summum de leur rapport. Il se fit plus lent, erratique. Puis il se retira, se mettant à côté d'elle, haletant tout comme elle. Ils sursautèrent en entendant 4 personnes passer près de leur tente : Selena, Grey et Jett et Droy.

- Vous allez prendre ce bain de minuit, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Si vous avez peur d'Erza, vous verrez que ce n'est rien comparé à moi !

- Non, Selena, supplièrent Jett et Droy. Arrête de nous traîner par terre !

- Selena, murmura Grey. Je peux te parler deux minutes.

- Continuez à avancer, je vous surveille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey ?

- Je… Je veux pas te voir à poil avec eux dans la source… Je vais pas le supporter…

- Quoi, tu… tu es jaloux ?

- Hum, je ne…c'est juste que…

- Ne… ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit que je serais à poil dedans. Mais eux… ça se pourrait…

- C'est pareil, je peux pas le supporter… Laisse-moi faire !

- Bon, comme tu veux, de toute façon je dois discuter avec Wendy… à tout à l'heure !

Il y eut le bruit d'un baiser sur la peau, puis des pas qui s'éloignaient.

- Selena…

Puis il s'en alla. Erza et Jellal rirent doucement. Il passa ses doigts tremblants dans ses long cheveux, mettant son autre main autour de sa taille. Erza mit ses bras autour de son cou, son nez au creux du cou de Jellal. Ils se regardèrent pendant 10 minutes puis entendirent Lily crier deux fois. Ils se regardèrent et rirent. Ils entendirent des orgasmes dans la tente d'à côté : celle de Levy et Gajeel. Erza sourit.

- Je me disais bien qu'ils allaient le faire.

- Il était temps.

Le problème, c'est que cela semblait durer, et ils commençaient à fatiguer. Aussi, au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Erza cria :

- Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? Il y en a qui voudrait dormir !

- Erza, chuchota Jellal, horrifié.

Mais c'était trop tard : Gajeel, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, entra dans la tente, assez furieux qu'on le dérange dans son moment d'intimité avec sa Crevette. Il les fusilla du regard.

- Heu, Erza, ce n'était peut-être pas néces…., commença vainement Jellal.

- Tu pourrais répéter, gronda doucement Gajeel. Je crois que je deviens sourd d'oreille ces temps-ci…

- Je t'ai demandé de nous laisser dormir, gronda Erza du même ton.

- Vous vous êtes pas entendu, cria-t-il soudain.

- Je…, hésita Erza. Je ne vois pas de quoi… tu…

- Si, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, l'armure parlante ! Et si tu vois pas où je veux en venir, t'as qu'à demander au reste du camps ! Ils ont sûrement tout entendu !

Jellal commençait à s'inquiéter : sa petite amie semblait vibrer sur lui ! Non pas que ce soit désagréable, mais la mage semblait hors de contrôle…

- Le reste du camp, demanda Jellal légèrement inquiet. Tu exagères !

- Non, et connaissant les morveux, je suis sûre qu'aucun ne voudra confirmer ce que je vous dit en ce moment ! Alors demandez à Selena !

- Je… on lui demandera ! s'exclama soudain Jellal en voyant qu'Erza était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

Il les salua sèchement de la tête et retourna dans sa tente. Pendant ce temps, Jellal essaya de calmer Erza en lui massant le dos. Elle soupira et se coucha contre lui.

- Tu crois que Gajeel a dit vrai ? demanda Jellal inquiet que leur vie soit dévoilée.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en fiche, je suis sûre que nous ne sommes pas seuls, même si j'aurais aimé que notre vie soit un peu plus … privée…

- Hum…

Il l'embrassa encore puis il s'allongea, ne lâchant pas Erza. Il s'endormit en même temps qu'Erza, qui se disait que son support était quand même très confortable !

**Alors alors? Toujours vivants?**

**Le chapitre suivant sera un lemon sur le ... Nalu!**

**Et j'ai osé des trucs où je sens que la pendaison va s'inviter chez moi ^^''**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonsoir à vous! Voici la suite tant attendu, ou pas... je sais je me répète!**

**Deux personnes vont faire leur apparition, ainsi que la soeur de Natsu!**

**Bonne lecture à tous...et ne me tuez pas!**

Chapitre 11 : Instruction, pratique et sentiments !

P

endant ce temps (je sais, je me répète souvent !), Lucy attendait impatiemment que Selena vienne dans sa tente pour soigner Natsu. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert l'œil une seule fois, grognant, suant et pleurant dans son inconscience. Lucy se rongeait les ongles et avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant Natsu. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit réveillé, elle aurait voulu lui parler… Quoi que… réflexion toute faite, c'était mieux qu'il soit endormi, elle pouvait faire un peu de tri dans sa tête. Elle essaya de se rappeler tous les moments où elle était seule avec Natsu et le constat tomba : de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenus très proche, même un peu trop au goût de Lucy. Elle ne savait toujours pas les sentiments du Chasseur de Dragon envers elle mais une chose était sûre : elle savait les siens ! Elle l'aimait, même beaucoup… Mais maintenant que Lisanna était revenue, cela n'allait-il pas la décevoir : Natsu voulait sûrement sortir avec Lisanna, Lucy n'était sûrement qu'une amie pour elle. Elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues d'un geste de rage. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle regarda Natsu, toujours inconscient et réfléchit. De toute façon, il dormait profondément, donc il ne pouvait pas la voir ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la sortie pour que personne n'aperçoive ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se pencha alors vers Natsu, posant une main sur son front et une autre sur sa joue. Soudain, elle le vit sourire. Elle sourit en retour puis arrêta, se trouvant un peu ridicule. Elle se pencha encore plus, frôlant ses lèvres de sa bouche rose.

- Désolée du retard, Lucy ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas… Oh !

Lucy se releva aussitôt, surprise d'avoir été, eh bien, surprise. Elle espéra que ses oreilles l'avait trompé, que ce n'était pas Selena. Mais quand elle se retourna et vit une Selena embarrassée et choquée, elle voulut se mettre une baffe. Elle se mit aussitôt debout, comme pour s'éloigner de Natsu.

- Je… ne… ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! balbutia une Lucy plus qu'embarrassée.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, mais je…, soupira-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ta vie privée !

- Oui, mais je…

- Stop !

Selena la regarda dans les yeux, la prit par les épaules et l'assit de force aux côtés de Natsu. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Natsu et ferma les yeux. Lucy la vit grimacer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda Lucy, s'attendant au pire.

- Rien, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, il en est à l'attaque avec Marik, mais comme c'est de son point de vue, je viens de voir pas mal de sentiments.

Elle regarda Lucy, songeuse : devait-elle lui dire ou la laisser se débrouiller avec lui ? Elle soupira : cela les regardait.

- Et ? demanda Lucy, une pointe de curiosité mal cachée dans sa voix.

- Je… tu verras, lui répondit simplement Selena.

Elle prit Lucy brièvement dans ses bras et lui sourit.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois soigner pas mal de monde et je pense que je me fais attendre.

Elle grogna et ajouta :

- Quand il se réveillera, surtout, si tu vois quelque chose qui ne va pas tu viens me voir !

Puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant une Lucy, les yeux exorbités : elle était marrante, comment saurait-elle si il n'allait pas bien ?

Elle soupira et regarda Natsu… _qui la regardait_ ! Elle inspira fortement et se secoua mentalement. Elle mit sa main sur son front et soupira de soulagement : il n'avait pas de fièvre. Natsu lui prit la main. Elle le regarda, rougissant malgré elle au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Lucy ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu t'es évanoui, Natsu, lui répondit-elle doucement. Je crois qu'il t'a rendu tes souvenirs entièrement.

- Ah… oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas vu Selena par hasard ?

Celle-ci entra dans la tente : elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et qu'il voudrait savoir deux ou trois choses.

- Je suis là, Natsu !

Il la regarda et lui fit signe de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Selena soupira, appréhendant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je me souviens de tout, Selena ! Je… c'est Zeref ou notre père qui a tué notre mère ?

Selena sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça !

- C'est Zeref, mais d'un côté il n'y pouvait rien, il a le pouvoir de mort, alors dans le ventre de notre mère il l'a empoisonnée. Malgré cela, ce n'est pas que lui… je pense que je suis aussi fautive…

Elle détourna sa tête, ne voulant pas croiser ses yeux. Il devait être en colère contre elle et il en avait le droit ! Elle-même ne pouvait s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé… même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose ! Elle fut alors surprise de sentir sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête.

- Tu n'as rien fait, nous n'étions que des fœtus ! Si quelqu'un a tué notre mère, c'est Zeref !

- Je… je sais…

Natsu l'attira contre lui, elle le serra brièvement contre elle et se releva.

- Je… demain je t'enseignerai deux ou trois choses qu'Ignir à oublié de t'enseigner à cause de son départ précipité lors de la mort de Layl… de son départ précipité !

Elle se mordit la joue : elle ne devait pas encore lui avouer ! Elle lui sourit, mais de manière espiègle.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, enfin, si tu en as le temps…

Puis elle sortit, laissant Lucy et Natsu songeur. Lucy n'osait pas regarder Natsu. Elle sentit une grande main se poser sur sa joue encore humide. Il la força à se retourner vers lui. Il sentit à son contact qu'elle avait du pleurer. Il la regarda, se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Mais avant de pouvoir parler, il sentit un autre goût sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il vit Lucy rougir quand il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?

- R…rien, balbutia Lucy en détournant sa tête.

Natsu soupira. Comme elle ne voulait pas le regarder il fit autre chose : il l'attira contre son torse. Mais il y mit tellement de force qu'elle se retrouva presque couchée contre lui. Il se mit à rougir, comme Lucy, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Oops, désolé, je ne me rend jamais compte de ma force…, dit-il en riant.

- Ce… ce n'est rien…, répondit-elle en essayant de se lever.

Mais Natsu la retenait. Surprise, Lucy leva ses yeux chocolats vers lui. Il la regardait avec curiosité et inquiétude.

- Ça ne va pas, Lucy ?

- Si…ça va, je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillé !

Elle lui sourit, mais Natsu vit que son sourire était forcé.

- Non, ça ne va pas, soupira-t-il. Dis-moi tout, Lucy !

Elle soupira. Que devait-elle dire ? Dire la vérité, comme quoi elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne savait rien de ses sentiments ? Ou mentir, lui dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée de son inconscience ? Bon, en même temps c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

- Je… je me suis inquiétée pour toi, c'est tout…

- Je t'ai dit de tout me dire, Lucy.

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, balbutia-t-elle faiblement en rougissant encore plus.

- Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il, commençant à être impatient. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle inspira longuement et décida de lui dire. Non sans rougir et en évitant son regard. Quand elle eut fini, une minute de silence s'installa (non personne n'est mort !). Puis deux. Puis trois. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lucy commençait à avoir peur, même si le fait que Natsu la tenait encore dans ses bras montrait qu'il ne la rejetait pas. Elle décida de montrer un peu de courage et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Elle croisa son regard. Il ne paraissait pas en colère, ni triste, ni… en fait on ne voyait aucune émotion. Lucy commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de lui avoir dit ça.

- Je… oublie ce que je t'ai dit…, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Oui, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux…

**BON OK , ON LA REFAIT !**

- Je… oublie ce que je t'ai dit…, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Je crois que ça va être dur, parce que…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, indécise.

- Parce que quoi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'effacer son espoir dans sa voix.

Ratééé ! Avec son oreille surdéveloppée, il entendit cet espoir. Il la regarda, hésitant.

- Parce que…

Il soupira et leva sa tête pour regarder ses yeux, tout en prenant la tête de Lucy dans ses mains.

- Parce que moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il l'embrassa, avec tendresse. Puis, comme elle prit part au baiser, il le fit plus sauvage. Lucy gémit, répondant tant bien que mal à son baiser passionné. Il joignit sa langue à celle de Lucy, testant chaque recoin de sa bouche. Lucy commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Elle se dit au début que c'était leur passion, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que ce n'était pas ça.

- Natsu ? demanda-t-elle en haletant, rompant leur baiser.

- Oui, Lucy ? chuchota-t-il en se demandant pourquoi elle rompait leur baiser.

- Tu pourrais éviter de t'enflammer (à prendre dans le bon sens, les gens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) pendant qu'on s'embrasse ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait activé sa magie sans s'en rendre compte ! Merde… Il s'empressa d'éteindre sa magie, puis reprit la bouche de Lucy. Il sentit les mains de Lucy sur son torse. Puis, celle-ci s'arrêta, rompant encore une fois leur baiser. Il la regarda encore sans comprendre.

- Je… je me demandais quelque chose… ça peut-être absurde, mais je préfère quand même demander…

- Heu… oui ?

- Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

Lucy se mit à rougir malgré elle. Cela semblait quand même stupide ! Natsu se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr ! Le père dépose le pollen dans le jardin de la mère et les cigognes déposent le b…

- Quoi ? Tu crois encore aux abeilles et aux cigognes ? explosa Lucy malgré elle.

- Heu…ouiii ?

Lucy soupira. Erza avait quand même exagéré ! Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, la toile de la tente s'ouvrit. C'était Selena, encore.

- Il y a un problème, Lucy ? demanda Selena, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes d'avoir entendu le hurlement.

- Oui, et un sacré ! Erza a tronqué son éducation !

- Comment ça ? demanda Selena en fronçant les sourcils.

Natsu les regarda sans comprendre.

- Il croit encore aux abeilles et aux cigognes…, soupira-t-elle.

- O…k…, répondit Selena comme si elle était choquée. Tu peux sortir deux minutes ?

- Non, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant du corps de Natsu malgré elle. Je veux voir !

- Très bien, soupira Selena.

Selena entreprit alors de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Natsu. Elle commença alors à lui faire une leçon sur le sexe. A voir les yeux exorbités de Natsu, cela le surprenait. _Mais il ne paraissait pas dégoûté, un bon point_, soupira Lucy. Puis, Selena se releva et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Lucy était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Natsu avait un sourcil levé. Elle s'assit sur le lit, près de lui.

- Ça va aller, Natsu ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui…

Il la prit dans ses bras, la recouchant contre lui. Il l'embrassa encore, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lucy soupira intérieurement : elle était sûre de deux choses. Premièrement, il n'avait pas compris que les abeilles et les cigognes n'avaient _rien à voir_ dans la procréation. Deuxièmement, il n'avait rien écouté à ce que Selena lui avait dit. Elle prit le taureau par les cornes, et en l'occurrence, le Chasseur de Dragon par la qu… heu… les épaules. Elle allait lui montrer. Elle enleva la tunique de Natsu, le mettant par terre. Natsu, enleva le T-shirt de Lucy, ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Il se mit automatiquement au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'embrassa, touchant son torse, le faisant gémir quand elle touchait des points sensibles. Elle se mit à gémir à son tour quand il malaxa les deux seins de Lucy. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être qu'il avait écouté en fin de compte ! Il enleva la jupe et la culotte de Lucy, comme si cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Elle enleva le pantalon de Natsu, préférant s'arrêter là. Pour l'instant. Elle le laissa la toucher, gémissant quand il toucha son sexe et quand il s'amusa avec son clitoris. Il l'embrassa encore, puis parla au creux de son oreille.

- En fait je rigolais, Luce. Je sais comment on fait les bébés, mais c'était tellement drôle de voir ta réaction. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma sœur en fasse une leçon…

Elle allait répliquer, assez en colère, mais il l'embrassa, puis entra deux doigts en elle.

- Na… Natsu… je… je vais te… te démolir !

Il rit doucement, enleva son boxer. Il l'embrassa avec passion, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Natsu, se rapprochant encore plus. Puis elle passa à l'action. Elle toucha le sexe de Natsu, taquinant ses testicules. Il se mit à gémir à son tour.

- Lu… Luce, c'est… tu… t'exagères…

- Tiens, tiens, je touche un point sensible, Monsieur Dragneel ?

Elle commença à faire des va-et-vient avec ses mains, le faisant gémir encore plus. Puis elle le retourna. Sans le laisser reprendre ses esprits, elle l'embrassa, embrassa son cou, descendant sur son torse. Quand elle remonta, elle sentit le sexe de Natsu se dresser contre son ventre. Elle frissonna, se contentant de l'embrasser, même si elle sentait qu'il s'impatientait, énormément. Natsu se remit sur elle, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Puis il entra en elle. Elle hurla de douleur. Il s'arrêta, l'embrassant sur son oreille, sans pour autant se retirer d'elle, le temps qu'elle se fasse. Puis quand elle lui fit signe, il commença des va-et-vient, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il l'entendit hurler son nom, atteignant son premier orgasme. Il savait qu'il n'en était pas loin. Puis, au bout d'un instant, il sentit qu'il se déversa en elle et il hurla le nom de Lucy à son tour. Il continua encore des va-et-vient, même si c'était de plus en plus faible, erratique. Il lâcha un râle tandis que Lucy gémit, aussi faible que lui. Il se retira et se coucha à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, haletant, les bras aussi tremblants que Lucy. Ils se regardèrent. Il mit son nez dans son cou laiteux, respirant son odeur avec délice. Elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux roses. Elle l'embrassa affectueusement sur le nez puis lui sourit. Il lui sourit faiblement, heureux de sa soirée après les événements passés. Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent 3 voix devant leur tente : Droy, Jett et Grey. Ils se regardèrent, ne s'empêchant d'écouter attentivement.

- Comme si j'allais laisser Selena aller avec vous dans la source ! Avec une bande de pervers pareille ! grommela Grey, assez en colère d'après la voix.

- C'est toi qui nous traites de pervers ? Non c'est bon nous n'avons riens dit, dirent Jett et Droy.

- Ouais ! On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu ! Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons là ! Imaginez dans quel embarras vous auriez mis Levy si vous étiez restés dans la tente !

- Oui, mais Gajeel …

- C'est du passé ! Il nous a aidé à de nombreuses reprises ! Il est de notre côté maintenant ! Il faut vous réveiller les gars !

- Oui… nous nous excuserons auprès d'elle demain, grogna Jett à contrecœur.

- Bien ! Maintenant, je vais…

- Me laisser aller avec eux dans la source, s'exclama une voix connue de tous : Makarof Draer.

- Maître ! s'exclamèrent Grey, Droy et Jett en chœur.

- Suivez-moi vous deux !

Ils entendirent des bruits de corps (toujours inconscients !) traînés par terre et quelqu'un qui soupira.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Selena !

Puis ce fut le silence. Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent, n'osant interrompre le silence qui s'était installé. Puis Lucy rit quand elle se rendit compte que Natsu se retenait de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il la regarda, surpris.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, repose-toi !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis avec plus de passion. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit après avoir entendu les ronflements de Natsu.

**Alors? Bizarre, je suis encore vivante!**

**Bref! **

**Bonne semaine de révisions ou autre et à la semaine prochaine! **

**Et encore désolée du retard!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le 12e chapitre comme promis!**

**Encore un lemon (non je ne fais pas d'abonnements je le jure!)**

_ .fukutaicho: _**Merki ! C'est vrai que Selena sait tout faire mais elle a aussi ses faiblesses, merci de ta review :p**

_Lyra: _**A vrai dire, je ne me rend pas vraiment compte de la façon dont j'écris, ça vient au feeling si on peut dire, mais je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 12 : Nos différences nous rassemblent !**

Pendant ce temps (Again and again…), Luxus était dans sa tente, les yeux exorbités, tenant la fine main de Lisanna dans la sienne. Pourquoi les yeux exorbités ? Tout simplement parce que Mirajane et Elfman digèrent assez mal de voir leur petite sœur aux mains de Luxus. La raison ? Mais siiiii ! Souvenez-vous ! La cathédrale de Magnolia ! Quand il a failli détruire la ville ! Vous vous souvenez ? Et bien, disons que Mirajane et Elfman ont vraiment du mal à digérer cette histoire, quoi de plus normal me direz-vous ! Mirajane avait failli se transformer en démone bleu (Celle qui avait détruit un village, ndlr) et Elfman était déjà transformé quand une Selena rouge de fureur avait débarqué et prit la défense de Luxus. Elfman et Mirajane l'avait regardé les yeux ronds mais avait hoché la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il convenait de dire que Luxus avait changé. Voici donc la raison des yeux exorbités. Et pour la main de Lisanna dans la sienne ? Souvenez-vous de la danse !

Il attendait donc Selena dans la tente qu'il partageait avec la cadette des Strauss. Celle-ci semblait dormir, mais la sueur qui était présente sur son front prouvait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité. Ils avaient marché tranquillement, se taquinant chacun leur tour, la main dans la main (« Juste par amitié !» avait dit Lisanna en détournant ses yeux et en rougissant un peu). Puis le drame était arrivé : Lisanna s'était avancée, persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose. En effet : c'était un genre de nuage de magie noire. Sauf que, maligne comme était Lisanna, elle avait avancé dedans, persuadée de pouvoir se débrouiller. Lisanna s'était effondrée en hurlant. Il s'était dépêché de ramener Lisanna au camps, très inquiet. Il se promettait de l'engueuler, oh, une bonne centaine de fois pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

La toile de la tente s'ouvrit enfin sur Selena, le visage assez pâle. Elle sourit à Luxus et se pencha sur Lisanna. Une magie blanche s'échappa de ses mains, touchant Lisanna à son cou. La toile de la tente se souleva encore une fois : c'était Grey. Il s'installa à côté de Luxus sans lâcher Selena des yeux. Luxus se mit à sourire.

- Elle te plaît, hein ?

- Hum ? Heu… oui…

Luxus le regarda comme si il avait une deuxième tête.

- Tu… tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'entende ?

- Elle ne peut pas m'entendre, on en a discuté avant avec Erza.

- En tout cas elle a un beau cul ! soupira Luxus en lorgnant bien l'endroit.

Cette réplique lui valut une tape sur la tête. Même si Luxus avait bien vu le sourire de Grey. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Selena se retourna, les yeux assez froids… comme la température dans la tente et les yeux de Lisanna. Celle-ci s'était réveillée sur la réplique de Luxus. Et Selena avait _trrrrèèèèèès_ _bien_ _entendu_ de ce qu'ils parlaient.

- Luxus, je te remercie de ta réplique… très distinguée… Grey, toi et moi nous allons parler deux minutes !

Aucun des deux n'osa parler. En fait, ils étaient bouche-bée. Selena prit Grey par le bras et sortit, boitant légèrement. Luxus, lui, regardait ses pieds, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Il sentit une main lever sa tête. Celui-ci n'eut alors d'autres choix que de regarder Lisanna. Ses grands yeux bleus-lagon scrutaient ses iris noires. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder Lisanna dans les yeux. Il était assez déstabilisé par sa proximité, respirant assez fort. Celle-ci ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées du Chasseur de Dragon, donnant à celui-ci, malgré elle, une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, voulant le tester. Luxus commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud, il regardait Lisanna dans les yeux, se frappant mentalement pour éviter de la plaquer sur le lit et … Non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses hormones ! Il essaya de penser. **Non, je déconne xD.** Il essaya de penser à autre chose, se demandant, par exemple, ce que son grand-père aurait fait dans une telle situation. Il se secoua mentalement. Connaissant le vieux pervers, il lui aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps.

Pendant son combat mental, Lisanna détaillait chaque surface de la tête de Luxus. S'attardant sur sa bouche. Elle se retenait de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait évidemment testé en donnant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas aussi pervers que le vieux. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, mais en tout cas, pour elle, c'était sûr et certain que oui. Elle recroisa son regard. Elle voyait bien qu'il luttait pour ne pas baisser ses yeux. Etrangement, elle s'en amusait. Elle enleva les quelques mèches de son front et sentit la main de Luxus sur la sienne. Elle sentit l'autre main de Luxus se mettre derrière sa nuque et approcher sa tête de la sienne. Elle sentit alors les lèvres du Chasseur de Dragon se poser sur les siennes. Elle approfondit le baiser du jeune homme, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, face à lui. Elle mit ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis que Luxus mit les siennes sur le bas de son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Il entra alors sa langue dans sa bouche. Il explora la bouche de la jeune Mage, la faisant gémir malgré elle. Ils se séparèrent à regret, histoire de récupérer leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit les mains de Luxus se mettre sous ses fesses pour la porter sur leur lit. Elle gémit, l'embrassant dans le cou, mais se laissa faire. Elle sentit le lit sous son dos tandis que le jeune Mage se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que Lisanna enlevait le T-shirt de Luxus. Celui-ci fut surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il arrêta quand même de l'embrasser et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que Mirajane et Elfman ne veulent pas que nous soyons ensemble ? Ils m'ont passé un savon tout à l'heure…

- Oui, ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour moi, mais en même temps je les comprend ! Je suis « morte » (elle fit les guillemets de ses doigts fins) pendant 2 ans. Alors ils s'en font beaucoup pour moi !

- …

- Mais tu sais quoi ? lui murmura-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

- Heu, non…

- On s'en fout d'eux pour l'instant !

Puis elle l'embrassa avec passion, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Il participa bien vite au baiser et enleva à son tour le T-shirt de Lisanna. Celle-ci lui toucha le torse, le faisant gémir quand elle toucha ses tétons. Lisanna se mit à rire et lui dit :

- Alors, comme ça on est chatouilleux, Monsieur Draer ?

- Tais-toi, grogna-t-il.

Elle rit et l'embrassa, gémissant quand elle sentit que le jeune Chasseur de Dragon enleva sa jupe. Elle enleva le pantalon de Luxus. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements (Je sais ça ne sert à rien de préciser mais quand même !). Elle frissonna quand elle sentit les grandes mains de Luxus dégrafer sons soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassa encore, embrassa son cou et mit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Elle se cabra involontairement contre lui, gémissant quand elle sentit les mains de Luxus malaxer son sein droit tandis qu'il prenait le téton gauche dans sa bouche. Elle mit automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il enleva les jambes de la jeune fille tandis qu'il descendait au niveau de son ventre, embrassant le contour de son nombril. Il enleva la culotte de la jeune Mage, la jetant par terre. Quand il toucha son sexe, celle-ci se cabra plus violemment, gémissant plus fort tout en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle hurla quand elle sentit deux doigts s'introduire en elle.

Luxus sentit qu'elle commençait à mouiller. Il rit doucement.

- Alors, Madame Strauss, on s'impatiente ?

- T… ta gueule ! haleta Lisanna.

Luxus rit de sa réponse et commença à s'impatienter de son jeu, surtout que son sexe commençait à durcir. Il se retint comme il put. Il sentit alors Lisanna enlever son boxer et le jeter par terre. Elle inversa leur position, embrassant son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle toucha alors le sexe de Luxus. Il gémit malgré lui, mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux et se retenant de les arracher (En même temps quand on a une sœur démone, ça aide !).

- Oh putain, Lisa' ! grogna Luxus quand il sentit la bouche de Lisanna faire des va-et-vient.

Il retira alors la tête de Lisanna, enfonça encore deux doigts dans son sexe et entra en elle. Elle hurla de douleur. (Quoi ? Bah oui, en même temps c'est leur première fois à tous hein ! Je les assomme pas avec le plat de l'épée aussi !). Il resta en elle, l'embrassant pour essayer de lui faire passer sa douleur. Quand il jugea que c'était bon, il fit des va-et-vient qui se firent de plus en plus puissant à mesure qu'il rentrait de plus en plus en elle. Il l'entendit gémir de plus en plus fort, comme lui. Elle hurla son nom, dans un orgasme. Au bout d'un moment, il se déversa en elle, hurlant au creux de son cou pour éviter de se faire trancher la gorge entendre par Mirajane et Elfman. Il continua, ses gestes se faisant plus faible tandis qu'ils gémissaient, affaiblis par leurs ébats. Il se retira d'elle et s'affala à ses côtés. Lisanna traça faiblement des petits ronds sur sa poitrine musclée, le faisant gémir faiblement. Il la prit dans ses bras, mettant sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il respirait son odeur dans ses cheveux. Il la regarda en souriant. Lisanna lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'installa sur son torse et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Luxus la regarda tendrement et essaya de s'endormir. Je dis bien _essaya_ car Lisanna se mit à ronfler très fort. _Putain, quel merdier !_ pensa Luxus en soupirant.

**La suite arrive bah... euh... de suite!**

**Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Mici!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Re-bonjour à tous :)**

**Voici la suite d'un pauuuuvre Fried aux mains d'une démone ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13 : Le chapitre de la peur ! Tremblez pauvres mortels ! Démons des runes (= nom du chapitre).

Mirajane attendait le réveil de Fried avec impatience et … non en fait pas avec impatience… Enfin si mais … STOOOOOP ! N'allons pas plus loin !

Elle attendait que Fried se réveille après le passage de Selena. Pourquoi Fried était inconscient ? La raison en est vraiment … débile ! Pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte pour retourner au camps selon les ordres de Selena, Fried marchait sans regarder _devant lui_. En fait, il regardait Mirajane en réfléchissant à comment lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Et ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident et qui en est peut-être la cause, soyons franc, c'est le sourire éclatant que lui offrit Mirajane. Il avait rougit et avait regardé devant lui… juste au moment où un oiseau lui tomba sur la tête. Bon ok, pas un oiseau, un oiseau n'assomme pas. Juste au moment où il se prit l'arbre juste devant lui. Mirajane s'était précipitée sur lui, avait pris une forme démoniaque et l'avait porté jusqu'au camp, inquiète.

Celle-ci n'avait pas dit la raison de l'inconscience de Fried à Selena, même si elle avait juré l'entendre marmonner pendant qu'elle soignait Fried : « Se prendre un arbre et tomber inconscient… Fragile… Faible… Pantin… ». Cinq minutes étaient passées et maintenant elle attendait que Fried se réveille pour parler, même si elle ne savait pas comment faire. Eh oui ! Notre démone sait comment former des couples, mais quand c'est pour elle, c'est une toute autre histoire ! Elle repoussa quelques mèches vertes du front de Fried. Elle hésita et l'embrassa sur le front. Quand elle se recula, elle vit avec surprise les yeux de Fried grand ouverts, surprit. Elle rougit en bredouillant des excuses mais un doigt fin se posa sur ses lèvres roses. Elle loucha sur son doigt et le regarda. Il avait une lueur faible (en même temps il vient de se réveiller, hein !) dans ses yeux bleu-gris.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mirajane ? lui murmura-t-il.

- Tu t'es… assommé à un arbre…, lui répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- Contre un… oh !

Elle le regarda et elle vit qu'il rougissait en se souvenant.

- Oui, c'est… c'est parce que tu… tu m'as…

Il s'interrompit, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans ses explications.

- Parce que je t'ai quoi ? demanda Mirajane.

Il inspira et lâcha :

- Parcequetum'assouri !

- Heu, tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Parce que tu m'as souri, soupira-t-il en rougissant de plus en plus et en évitant ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit encore et mit sa main sur sa joue gauche. Fried regarda la main de Mirajane, surpris, et regarda Mirajane dans les yeux. Il essaya de se relever mais Mirajane l'arrêta. Elle repoussa les longs cheveux de Fried de son visage, mais celui-ci lui prit ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir une touche de rose sur ses joues. Il mit une de ses mains sur sa joue blanche. Celle-ci inspira et souffla et regarda Fried dans les yeux, déterminée. Avant que Fried ne puisse demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne fit rien pendant un moment, trop étonné de ce qui lui arrivait pour répondre. Mirajane ouvrit un œil mais le referma aussi vite. Le regard de Fried était tellement drôle (il louche) qu'elle avait juste envie de rire, mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment romantique. Mais le Mage des Runes reprit assez vite ses esprits et posa ses mains sur sa taille, prenant part à son baiser. Bientôt, leurs langues se joignirent dans un bal fiévreux. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration (à croire que je veux leur faire avoir une crise d'asthme à tous les personnages…). Avant que Mirajane ne puisse dire quelque chose, Fried l'amena contre lui tout en se recouchant sur le lit, l'embrassant avec passion. Mirajane défit le long manteau rouge de Fried, ainsi que sa chemise. Fried voulut faire de même avec la robe de Mirajane mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas facilement ! Mirajane rit doucement et l'enleva avant que Fried n'arrache sa robe de rage. Elle enleva rapidement son pantalon, mais avant qu'elle n'enlève son boxer, Fried la retourna afin de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Celle-ci se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en enlevant son soutien-gorge, tandis que Mirajane gémit en sentant ses longs doigts dans son dos. Elle mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Fried tandis que celui-ci embrassait ses seins et les malaxait. Elle soupira de contentement et se retint de gémir quand elle sentit le sexe du Mage des Runes se dressait contre son bas-ventre. Elle ondula contre lui, sachant que cela l'exciterait. Cela du marcher, car Fried commença à haleter, arrachant la culotte de Mirajane au passage. Celle-ci retint un soupir : elle n'avait pas d'autres culottes de prévues… Puis elle retint un gloussement et arracha son boxer. Fried n'attendait que ça. Il la retourna encore, pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant encore et encore tandis que Mirajane gémissait, sentant le sexe de Fried qui se raidissait de plus en plus. Elle sentit la main de Fried mettre sa jambe autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre suivait la première automatiquement. Il entra en elle et d'un coup de rein arracha son hymen, la faisant gémir de douleur. Cependant, quand la démone sentit qu'il ralentissait, elle ondula contre lui et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Fried, sachant que cela l'exciterait. Evidemment, cela marcha ! Elle soupira, puis, sentant un orgasme monter en elle, mordit l'épaule de Fried. Celui-ci sentit la douleur passer mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'augmenter la puissance et la vitesse de ses va-et-vient en elle. Elle hurla son nom dans un orgasme. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Et en effet : il se déversa en elle, hurlant son prénom. Il continua, plus faible pour s'arrêter en s'affalant à sa droite. Ils haletèrent, se regardant dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit, nichant son nez fin dans le cou de Fried. Celui-ci mit ses mains autour de la taille fine de Mirajane, haletant tout autant qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, il releva son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'était… il n'y a pas de mots pour ça ! s'exclama faiblement Mirajane.

Il hocha simplement la tête : de toute façon les mots n'auraient pas suffit. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant sans s'en rendre compte.

**Alors alors? Il vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews!**

**Le prochain sera le frère Strauss!**

**Bonne semaine à tous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Minna! Désolée du retard, vraiment la canicule me fait un peu fondre le cerveau (je soupçonne Natsu de ne pas y être étranger)...**

**Mais laissons de côté ma folie passagère...**

_ .fukutaicho_:** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise :)**

_Guest: _**Merci pour ta review critique, mais je pense que certains ne sont pas d'accord avec toi. Après chacun son point de vue...**

**Mais je papote trop, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14 : Moi Tarzan, toi Jane, ou la rencontre d'un Homme avec une Fée.

Elfman regardait Evergreen se reposer sur leur lit. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et s'était couché à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et caressant ses cheveux avec son autre main en souriant. Il rougissait un peu mais était content qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée. Pour l'instant. Même s'il l'avait embrassé pendant le bal (cf. les danses et POV), il ne savait pas comment continuer leur relation. Tout était nouveau pour lui. Même s'il disait fièrement « être un Homme », il était quand même différent à l'intérieur ! Il n'y avait que peu de gens qui savait que c'était un masque ! Il doutait même qu'Evergreen le sache.

Il regarda Evergreen avec une infime lueur de tendresse, heureux que ses sœurs, et surtout Mirajane, ne soit pas avec lui. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres roses avec douceur. Il fut surpris quand il sentit la bouche d'Evergreen répondre à son baiser avec fièvre. Un grognement surpris lui échappa, mais il ne laissa rien paraître d'autre quant à sa surprise. Il ouvrit ses yeux, surpris, quand il sentit les mains d'Evergreen se poser dans ses cheveux blancs. Il les ferma aussitôt, posant ses mains sur les reins de la jeune Mage. Avec une force insoupçonnée, Evergreen attira Elfman contre elle.

- Ever' ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle en colère.

- Heu… rien !

Elle grogna, embrassant le jeune Mage avec passion. Celui-ci se colla plus contre elle, ne sachant que faire d'autre. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang !_ Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation et regrettait de ne pas en avoir parlé avec Mirajane. Il se secoua mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait : si Mirajane avait été présente, la situation aurait été pire !

La toile de la tente se souleva, faisant interrompre le baiser passionné des deux Mages. Quand Elfman et Evergreen regardèrent dans la direction de l'intrus, des sueurs froides coulèrent dans leurs dos. C'était Selena. Et elle ne paraissait _pas du tout_ contente ! On ne voyait que deux yeux rouges en dessous de ses longs cheveux roses et noirs. Elfman eut l'horrible impression de revoir la scène avec Erza quand il avait écrasé son gâteau aux fraises malencontreusement. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal … non ? Il croisa le regard d'Evergreen, aussi horrifié qu'elle.

- Evergreen ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sinistre.

- O…oui ? balbutia la mage aux yeux de pierre.

- Elfman ! lâcha-t-elle sur le même ton.

- O…ou…oui ?

Un temps passa. Elfman et Evergreen crurent que leurs cœurs allaient lâcher. Surtout Elfman qu'Evergreen serrait comme une folle. Ils regardaient Selena, sentant leur heure arriver. Puis celle-ci se mit à rire et l'atmosphère changea. Ils se regardèrent se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Désolée, mais j'avais envie de faire ça ! Vous verriez vos têtes ! Hahahahahahaha !

Elfman et Evergreen se regardèrent, désemparés, une goutte passant sur la nuque (un peu comme dans l'anime, quand les personnages sont blasés). Selena se reprit. Les mêmes yeux rouges revinrent.

- Evergreen repose toi, Elfman ne la tente pas !

Puis elle sortit, comme si de rien n'était. Laissant Elfman et Evergreen désemparés. Evergreen lâcha un soupir.

- Elle est vraiment pas normale cette fille !

- Oui, c'est pas un Homme !

Evergreen le regarda comme si il lui manquait une case.

- C'est une femme !

- Oui mais elle aurait pu se battre comme un Homme !

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient haussé le ton. Evergreen lâcha Elfman et détourna la tête. _Peut-être se trompait-elle à s'attacher à lui_. Mais quand ils s'étaient battus contre Mirajane sur l'île de Tenroujima en disant à sa sœur qu'ils allaient se marier, Evergreen y avait crû l'espace d'un instant. Elle sentit une main lever son menton, tournant sa tête vers Lui par la même occasion. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa tristesse. Elfman soupira et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, son nez à un pouce du sien. Elle leva ses yeux brillants, contenus de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher, ne voulant pas montrer son moment de faiblesse devant lui.

- Ça ne va pas, Ever' ?

Elle ne parla pas, sachant qu'elle craquerait si elle le faisait. Elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues laiteuses. Ah, bah si en fait. Elle craquait. Elfman soupira et l'amena contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, heureuse de sentir sa présence et sa chaleur.

- … S…si ça v… va…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est… rien, je … je croyais juste que…

- Que ?

- Que tu …

Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi…

Sa voix se cassa à la fin. Elle voulut se frapper. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, pour les fermer aussitôt. Elfman s'arrêta un moment après.

- Tu crois que si je ne t'aimais pas je resterais près de toi à attendre que tu te réveilles ? Tu crois que si je ne t'aimais pas je serais là à t'embrasser ?

- Non…

- Alors, arrête de dire ça !

Il lui sourit gentiment. Sourire qu'Evergreen trouva particulièrement craquant. La toile de la tente se souleva encore une fois… sur Bixlow.

- Tiens, je me doutais bien que tu allais sortir avec Ever…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva transformé en pierre. Elfman regarda Evergreen avec colère.

- Evergreen …

- Quoi ?

- Je peux comprendre que tu puisses être en colère mais je dois te demander deux choses…

- Heu …oui ?

- Premièrement, peux-tu remettre tes lunettes ? Je ne voudrais pas être transformé en statue non plus…

Elle s'empressa de les remettre, non sans rougir… et en évitant son regard.

- Deuxièmement… tu aurais peut-être pu attendre d'être dehors pour le transformer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que ce type me regarde quand je suis avec toi ou… ou quand on s'embrasse…

- Mais c'est une statue…

- Oui mais il se souviendra de ce qu'il aura vu !

- Ah… heu oui…

Il se leva en soupirant et prit la statue pour la jeter en dehors de la tente sans manière. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Evergreen dans leur lit.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Evergreen les joues encore rouges.

- Maintenant tu dors !

Elle le regarda, croisant son regard l'espace d'un instant. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle répondit à son baiser et s'allongea contre lui, s'endormant s'en sans rendre compte…

**Quoi ? Je vais pas faire des Lemon à chaque fois non ? J'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait une collection, mais je suis pas dans la tête des personnages hein ! Enfin, si, mais bon… NEXT !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Donc voilà la suite, et sur ce, à la semaine prochaine sans faute!**

Chapitre 15 : Une soirée mouvementée…

Remontons un peu dans le temps (oui, je change un peu de refrain), au moment où Selena allait soigner Levy avec l'aide de Wendy et de Gajeel.

_Quand Selena entra dans la tente, celle-ci vit Levy allongée sur le lit double, pâle comme la mort et qui avait comme des difficultés pour respirer. Ryuka et Carla lui épongeaient le front avec de l'eau chaude. Quand Gajeel entra à son tour dans la tente, Lily se mit sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Enfin, il en avait l'intention, mais Gajeel le prit dans ses bras. L'Exceed, sachant sa douleur, se laissa faire. Même si le fait d'être ébouriffé par son maître le fit grogner intérieurement. Ryuka rit tout aussi intérieurement devant le spectacle malgré la situation… pour s'arrêter quand elle vit le regard outré de Selena. _

_Celle-ci s'abaissa au niveau de Wendy._

- _Wendy, tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? Je ne te le demanderais pas si je savais que tu n'en était pas capable… Même si la situation est très délicate._

- _Ou…oui Selena, balbutia Wendy, effrayée._

- _Je veux que tu entoures le cœur de Levy pendant que j'essaierai de remettre du sang dans son corps et essaierai de faire battre son cœur. L'opération est très dure, je me doute même que je vais me sentir épuisée par la suite… Mais il faut que son cœur batte avant que je puisse enlever le poison en elle !_

- _Et moi ? demanda Gajeel après avoir déposé Lily qui se lavait à tout rompre pour remettre son poil en ordre sous les rires discrets de Ryuka._

- _Je veux que tu serres la main de Levy aussi fort que tu le peux. Je veux que tu lui transmettes toutes les émotions que tu ressens pour elle, ok ?_

- _Oui, dit-il alors d'un ton sérieux._

- _Très bien, soulevons la robe pour voir le désastre…_

_Quand Selena souleva la robe, Gajeel rougit malgré lui (dans la mesure où il peut rougir …). Mais passa aussitôt du rouge au blanc : toute sa peau, du bas-ventre jusqu'à la base du cou, était noire. Selena soupira et murmura pour elle « Quelle Baka cette fille… ». Puis elle se mit au travail. _

Enfin, elle allait se mettre au travail mais une main prit son bras et Wendy lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire du bras et croisa le regard inquiet et coléreux de Gajeel.

- Elle n'est PAS stupide !

- Ok ! Calme-toi ! Et serre sa main le plus fort possible au lieu de tenter de détruire mon épaule ! Wendy, laisse- moi entrer dans ta tête pour te montrer ce que tu dois faire.

- D… d'accord Lena !

Wendy hoqueta de stupeur. Quand Selena entra dans sa tête, elle entendit beaucoup de voix … dont celle de Grandine !

« Ne fais pas attention aux voix, Wendy, mais écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire ! Tu vois le cœur ? ».

Wendy allait dire non, mais une image du cœur se présenta à elle. _Mon dieu !_ pensa-t-elle. Le cœur battait trop faiblement.

« O…oui, Selena ».

« Appelle-moi Lena, s'il te plait, sinon la conversation deviendra beaucoup trop longue. Je veux que tu entoures ta magie autour de son cœur, comme si tu entourais quelque chose de très précieux. Ne lâche surtout pas, sinon Levy mourra et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire, enfin, je pense… Ne lâches sous aucun prétexte ! Je reste en contact avec toi ! ».

Wendy entoura alors timidement le cœur de Levy avec sa magie de soin. Puis, avec plus de fermeté. Elle faillit lâcher quand elle sentit la magie de Selena, mais elle tint bon. Sa magie était puissante ! Elle doutait même que Natsu, Luxus et Gajeel puisse l'égaler ! Et elle non plus ! La magie de Selena semblait être plus forte que celle de Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus et la sienne réunies ! Elle sentit la magie de Selena faire battre le cœur de Levy. Puis arrêter de le soutenir au bout d'un long moment. Le cœur de Levy cessa de battre pendant un affreux moment. Elle entendit le hoquet de stupeur de Gajeel mais de loin, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas avec eux dans la tente. Enfin, il se remit à battre, toujours aussi faiblement. Puis il s'arrêta encore.

« Merde ! Wendy, je vais sortir de ton esprit ! Dès que je hocherai la tête tu arrêteras de soutenir son cœur ! Cela sera entre moi et elle ! Je peux te demander une autre faveur ? »

« Oui, Lena ? »

« Quand tu arrêteras de soutenir son cœur, je veux que tu assommes Gajeel avec ton Souffle du Dragon des Cieux, compris ? Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je t'expliquerai après ! »

« Mais… mais il va m'en vouloir à mort ! »

(Imaginez Wendy en train de se ronger les ongles dans un coin !)

« Non, il n'en voudra qu'à moi ! Tu préfères qu'elle meure peut-être ? Non ! Alors, on passera sur sa susceptibilité ! »

La pauvre Wendy hocha malheureusement la tête tandis que Selena sortit de son crâne. Gajeel n'avait pas suivit leur conversation et les regardait avec un malaise croissant.

- Que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Selena donna le signal. Wendy arrêta aussitôt de soutenir le cœur de Levy et … assomma Gajeel. Celui-ci ne vit rien venir et eut juste le temps de dire « Oi » avant de s'évanouir. Aussitôt, Wendy s'agenouilla près de lui en murmurant des « Gomen, Gomen, Gomen Gazille ! ». Puis elle regarda Selena. Celle-ci baignait dans la lumière. La toile de la tente se souleva et laissa entrer Polyussica. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière puissante émanant de Selena. Puis elle regarda Wendy et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Regarde bien ce qu'elle fait, Wendy. Car ce qu'elle fait, tu le feras plus tard.

- J'ai… elle m'a demandé d'assommer Gajeel…

- Oh ! C'est pas grave, il est dur !

Elle sourit faiblement à Polyussica et regarda Selena. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et était entièrement concentré sur Levy. Le corps de celle-ci était aussi illuminé que celui de Selena. Wendy vit avec stupeur le poison s'enlevait rapidement du corps de Levy. La toile de la tente s'ouvrit sur Grey qui cligna des yeux, étonné et ébloui par la lumière. Quand il vit plus nettement la scène, il voulut s'approcher de Selena. Mais le bras de Polyussica l'en empêcha.

- Si tu veux mourir, approche toi, gamin !

Il la regarda pendant un instant et s'agenouilla près d'eux, sans quitter Selena du regard. La lumière émanant du corps de celle-ci se mit à briller de plus en plus, à un point qu'on ne pouvait plus la regarder sans devenir aveugle au passage. La poitrine de Levy se mit à bouger faiblement : elle respirait ! Ce qui signifiait que son cœur battait ! La lumière s'éteignit alors soudainement. Tout le monde cligna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière de la tente. Grey, Polyussica, Levy, Panther Lily, Happy, Carla et Ryuka –qui étaient près de Gajeel, toujours assommé- virent Selena à quatre pattes près du lit. Grey s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla. Selena était essoufflée. Elle vit le bras de Grey et s'appuya avec reconnaissance dessus pour se relever. Elle vacilla un moment puis se stabilisa. Elle vit alors Polyussica et adressa un signe de tête pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Tu aurais pu te tuer ! s'exclama l'agoraphobe, se fichant des usages comme de sa première potion.

- Bonsoir ! Oui, je vais bien ! Pas de soucis, merci d'avoir demandé ! répondit faiblement et sarcastiquement Selena.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, répondit Polyussica scandalisée tandis que Grey, Wendy et les Exceed riaient.

Selena soupira. La vieille chèvre ne changera jamais.

- Oui, je sais que j'aurais pu mourir, répondit Selena avec plus de force au fur et à mesure que son pouvoir lui en redonnait. Mais au moins elle est vivante.

- Hum !

Un silence s'installa… aussitôt rompu par des rugissements au-dehors.

- Selena ! On doit te parler !

- Ouille ! Je les avais oublié, ceux-là ! soupira Grey en passant une main sur sa nuque, l'air blasé. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi que je les ai laissé. Je reviens.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit aussitôt. Selena rougit et croisa le regard goguenard de Ryuka.

- Oh, toi, ta gueule !

Puis elle rit. Rire partagé par Wendy et les Exceeds. Polyussica les regarda comme si ils étaient des enfants en bas-âge. Un rugissement furieux, cette fois à l'intérieur de la tente, les interrompit.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Wendy se cacha derrière Selena.

- Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen, Gajeel ! balbutia la pauvre Wendy.

- C'est pas à toi que je cause, Wendy !

- Parce que c'était nécessaire pour Levy ! On devait cesser le contact entre vous deux ! répondit Selena en colère.

- Et tu crois pas que cela aurait été plus facile de me le dire ?

- Pas le temps…

- Tch ! fit-il avec mépris.

Il croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et regarda Levy.

- C'est bon ? Elle n'est plus en danger ?

- Non, c'est bon !

- Merci ! Je… je vais aux sources…

Puis il sortit sans préambule. Selena sourit : il était aussi froid que Metallicana à l'extérieur, mais au fond, il était un bon camarade ! Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de gens qui semblaient de gros durs à l'extérieur et qui étaient en fait de gros nounours. Elle gloussa en imaginant Gajeel en forme de peluche. Elle regarda les autres.

- Wendy, tu vas rester veiller sur elle avec Ryuka et Lily et Happy et Carla.

- Ok, Lena, merci !

- D…de rien, balbutia Selena en voyant Wendy la serrer dans ses bras.

- Et moi ? demanda une voix réfrigérante.

- Tu vas venir avec moi !

Si Polyussica fut frustrée de se faire tutoyer par Selena, elle n'en laissa pas paraître. En même temps, d'aussi loin que se souvienne Polyussica, Selena l'avait toujours tutoyé…

- Très bien, je te suis…, soupira-t-elle.

Depuis quand se laissait-elle mener par le bout du nez par une gamine ? Ah oui… depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé d'une embuscade ! Saleté ! Elles sortirent de la tente et marchèrent vers la droite. Elles allèrent entrer dans une tente verte quand un cri les interrompit :

- Poly !

Selena se retint de rire. Si Polyussica pouvait cracher de la fumée, elle ne s'en serait pas empêchée !

- Quoi, Makarov ? grogna-t-elle furibonde en se retournant vers le petit maître de Fairy Tail … et le maître Bob.

- Je voulais te parler, mon petit boudin ! Nous avons fait un pari avec…

- Tu. M'as. Appelé. Comment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Mon petit boudin. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je…

- Cours !

Makarof releva la tête surpris… jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Polyussica foncer tête baissée sur le mage. Comme un con, il ouvrit les bras, restant sur place tandis que Selena entrait discrètement dans la tente et que Bob s'enfuyait vers de meilleurs horizons.

- Je t'attends, mon poussin ! dit-il en criant.

**Vous saurez la suite plus tard…**

Selena entra dans la tente, cachant un fou rire. Mais quand Erza la vit arriver, elle discerna ce qu'elle-même n'avait pu voir : sa fatigue.

- Tu vas savoir t'occuper de lui ? Tu sembles fatiguée…, demanda Erza inquiète.

- Ça va, j'ai déjà eu pire… Grey s'inquiète aussi, mais je suis plus forte que vous ne le pensez.

- Il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ?

Selena se mit à rougir. Non mais c'était pas le moment de penser à lui, bon sang !

- Non, je… occupons-nous de Jellal !

Erza lui sourit gentiment. Selena mit une main sur le cou de Jellal et commença à le soigner. Grey entra à ce moment dans la tente.

- Selena, il y en a qui commence à s'impatienter et le vieux et la vieille font un remake de la seconde gue…

- Chut, l'interrompit Erza en montrant Selena du doigt.

Il regarda celle-ci en rougissant. Erza le vit.

- Tu es amoureux, hein ?

- Quoi ? Heu… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Elle ne t'entend pas, t'inquiète…

- Bon, ok, je le suis…

Selena ne dit rien pendant la discussion, mais elle _entendait tout_. Ils pouvaient pas se taire, bon sang ! Soudain, il se passa deux choses. Jellal gémit, ouvrant doucement ses yeux. Erza s'empressa de le rejoindre et Selena voulut se relever mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Grey la soutint, la faisant frémir. Ils sortirent, laissant les tourtereaux ensemble.

Quand ils furent dehors, Grey regarda Selena avec inquiétude.

- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer…

Mais Selena ne l'écoutait même pas. En fait, elle regardait le combat qui faisait rage devant eux : une Polyussica au-delà de la fureur avec une robe de Mage à la main qui pourchassait un Makarof … à poil. Grey et Selena détournèrent le regard. Il emmena aussitôt Selena vers une autre tente, une rose. Mais avant qu'ils ne rentrent, Grey lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Songe quand même à te reposer…

Puis il s'en alla. Elle rougit puis entra dans la tente d'Elfman et Evergreen. La soigner ne prit qu'une poignée de secondes. Elle sortit après avoir demandé à Elfman de prendre soin d'elle. Elle alla ensuite dans la tente de Luxus et Lisanna. Luxus la vit entrer pâle et fatiguée, mais il s'abstint de dire quelque chose, ce dont Selena lui fut reconnaissante.

Elle sourit à Luxus et se pencha sur Lisanna. Une magie blanche s'échappa de ses mains, touchant Lisanna à son cou. La toile de la tente se souleva encore une fois : c'était Grey. Il s'installa à côté de Luxus sans lâcher Selena des yeux. Luxus se mit à sourire.

- Elle te plaît, hein ?

- Hum ? Heu… oui…

Luxus le regarda comme si il avait une deuxième tête.

- Tu… tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'entende ?

- Elle ne peut pas m'entendre, on en a discuté avant avec Erza.

- En tout cas elle a un beau cul ! soupira Luxus en lorgnant bien l'endroit.

Cette réplique lui valut une tape sur la tête. Même si Luxus avait bien vu le sourire de Grey. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Selena se retourna, les yeux assez froids… comme la température dans la tente… et les yeux de Lisanna. Celle-ci s'était réveillée sur la réplique de Luxus. Et Selena avait _trrrrèèèèèès_ _bien_ _entendu_ leur conversation.

- Luxus, je te remercie de ta réplique… très distinguée… Grey, toi et moi nous allons parler deux minutes !

Aucun des deux n'osa parler. En fait, ils étaient bouche-bée et effrayé (oui, je sais, c'est bizarre de la part de Luxus !). Selena prit Grey par le bras et sortit, boitant légèrement. Une fois à l'écart, Selena lui flanqua une claque. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu venir et regarda Selena, surpris, une main sur sa joue. Il croisa le regard énervé de Selena.

- Espèce de Crétin des Alpes ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais changé et que tu n'étais plus aussi pervers… Tu me dégoûtes !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle s'enfuit en courant vers la tente de Natsu et Lucy. Il ne bougea pas. Puis il la vit sortir de la tente cinq minutes après. Il la vit revenir vers lui, furibonde.

- Et ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'excuse pour… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Grey l'avait pris dans ses bras. Selena essayait de s'enfuir mais il la retenait.

- Pardon, je ne pensais pas que tu nous entendrais…

Il la sentit soudain se détendre. Il la regarda, puis la lâcha. Il ne voyait aucune émotion et cela lui faisait peur. Elle le regarda en souriant et lui prit la main en allant vers la tente de Mirajane et Fried. Mais avant d'entrer, elle s'arrêta et regarda Grey dans les yeux.

- Tu peux aller voir si Polyussica est calmée maintenant ?

- Heu … oui ! J'espère juste que le vieux sera pas encore à poil…

Elle rit doucement et entra dans la tente verte. Quand elle y entra, elle vit Mirajane agenouillée près du lit où Fried se reposait. Elle soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge pour montrer qu'elle était là. Mirajane se retourna lentement vers elle en souriant tristement.

- Je t'avais entendu, Lena.

Elle se releva et s'assit sur la chaise.

- Tu… tu as l'air fatiguée…

- Ce n'est rien comparé à Acnologia !

- Oui, je me doute… Mais fais attention à toi quand même !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de conversation.

- Je… ce n'est rien…

Elle regarda Mirajane en plissant les yeux et en entrant dans son esprit. Et ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de rire ET lui fit pitié. _Se prendre un arbre quand même ! Il aurait pu regarder devant lui !_ Mais elle ne dit rien à Mirajane, si elle avait envie de le lui cacher, cela la regardait ! Elle se pencha sur Fried, une main sur son cou et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner pour elle-même :

- Se prendre un arbre et tomber inconscient… Fragile… Faible… Pantin…

Puis elle sortit de la tente en souriant gentiment à Mirajane. Quand elle sortit de la tente, elle s'attendait à voir Grey et Polyussica. Elle fut à demi-récompensée…

- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire Selena, je veux t'aider ! s'exclama Polyussica.

- Heu… Grey n'est pas avec toi ? Et le Maître ?

- Le brun est parti je ne sais où et le « Maître » est en train de dormir à la belle étoile…

Selena la regarda en plissant les yeux et fut prise d'un immense fou rire. Polyussica la regarda assez éberluée. _Mais elle était dans une maison de fou ici ou quoi ?_ Selena reprit peu à peu ses esprits et la regarda, une lueur de joie dansant toujours dans ses yeux.

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu as assommé le vieux, le laissant « dormir à la belle étoile », puis Grey est venu te rejoindre mais comme il a vu le vieux à poil il est parti se cacher !

- Mmoui, si tu veux… Bon, je dois faire quoi ?

- Rien, à part te reposer et veiller sur Wendy…

Puis elle laissa Polyussica en plan pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien chez Elfman et Evergreen.

La toile de la tente se souleva comme elle entrait, faisant interrompre le baiser passionné des deux Mages. Quand Elfman et Evergreen regardèrent dans la direction de l'intruse, des sueurs froides coulèrent dans leurs dos. C'était Selena. Et elle ne paraissait _pas du tout_ contente ! On ne voyait que deux yeux rouges en dessous de ses longs cheveux roses et noirs. Elfman eut l'horrible impression de revoir la scène avec Erza quand il avait écrasé son gâteau aux fraises malencontreusement. Il croisa le regard d'Evergreen, aussi horrifié qu'elle.

- Evergreen ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sinistre même si elle avait envie de rire de la situation.

- O…oui ? balbutia la mage aux yeux de pierre.

- Elfman ! lâcha-t-elle sur le même ton.

- O…ou…oui ?

Un temps passa pendant lequel Selena se retint de rire. Elfman et Evergreen crurent que leurs cœurs allaient lâcher. Surtout Elfman, qu'Evergreen serrait comme une folle. Ils regardaient Selena, sentant leur heure arriver. Puis celle-ci se mit à rire et l'atmosphère changea. Ils se regardèrent se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Désolée, mais j'avais envie de faire ça ! Vous verriez vos têtes ! Hahahahahahaha !

Elfman et Evergreen se regardèrent, désemparés, une goutte passant sur la nuque. Selena se reprit. Les mêmes yeux rouges revinrent.

- Evergreen repose toi, Elfman ne la tente pas !

Puis elle sortit, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avança d'un mètre et s'affala contre un arbre, explosée. Dire qu'avant elle n'aurait jamais osé rentrer dans une tente ! Elle rit encore, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux redevenus bleus. Elle avança jusque la tente de Natsu, espérant entendre son frère parler. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'interstice et tendit l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lucy ? murmura Natsu.

- Tu t'es évanoui, Natsu, lui répondit Lucy doucement. Je crois qu'il t'a rendu tes souvenirs entièrement.

- Ah… oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas vu Selena par hasard ?

Selena soupira et entra dans la tente.

- Je suis là, Natsu !

Natsu croisa son regard. Elle soupira en elle-même, la regarderait-il de la même façon maintenant qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs ? Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Selena soupira, appréhendant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je me souviens de tout, Selena ! Je… c'est Zeref ou notre père qui a tué notre mère ?

Selena sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça ! Et surtout à être aussi direct ! Généralement, quand les gens recouvraient leur mémoire, il fallait un temps d'adaptation. Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas de Natsu.

- C'est Zeref, mais d'un côté il n'y pouvait rien, il a le pouvoir de mort, alors dans le ventre de notre mère il l'a empoisonnée. Malgré cela, ce n'est pas que lui… je pense que je suis aussi fautive…

Elle détourna sa tête, ne voulant pas croiser ses yeux. Il devait être en colère contre elle et il en avait le droit ! Elle-même ne pouvait s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé… même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose ! Elle fut alors surprise de sentir sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête.

- Tu n'as rien fait, nous n'étions que des fœtus ! Si quelqu'un a tué notre mère, c'est Zeref !

- Je… je sais…

Natsu l'attira contre lui, elle le serra brièvement contre elle et se releva.

- Je… demain je t'enseignerai deux ou trois choses qu'Ignir à oublié de t'enseigner à cause de son départ précipité lors de la mort de Layl… de son départ précipité !

Elle se mordit la joue : elle ne devait pas encore lui avouer ! Elle lui sourit, mais de manière espiègle.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, enfin, si tu en as le temps…

Puis elle sortit. Mais elle resta près de la tente au cas où. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit Lucy hurler :

- Quoi ! Tu crois encore aux abeilles et aux cigognes ?

Selena entra dans l'esprit de son frère, ne pouvant y croire. Elle rit intérieurement : ah ! il voulait jouer à ça !

Elle entra dans la tente, ayant encore mal à la tête.

- Il y a un problème, Lucy ? demanda Selena, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes.

- Oui, et un sacré ! Erza a tronqué son éducation !

- Comment ça ? demanda Selena en fronçant les sourcils.

Natsu les regarda sans comprendre.

- Il croit encore aux abeilles et aux cigognes…, soupira-t-elle.

- O…k…, répondit Selena paressant extérieurement choquée. Tu peux sortir deux minutes ?

- Non, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant du corps de Natsu malgré elle. Je veux voir !

- Très bien, soupira Selena.

Selena entreprit alors de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Natsu. Elle commença alors à lui faire une leçon sur le sexe. A voir les yeux exorbités de Natsu, cela le surprenait. Puis, Selena se releva et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'en alla un peu plus loin, près de la tente de Gajeel et Levy. Mais en allant devant leur tente, elle croisa deux personnes qui allaient rentrer : Jett et Droy. _Merde ! Ils vont tout merder !_ Elle s'empressa de les arrêter et leur chuchota furieusement à l'oreille.

- Laissez-les où vous allez le regretter !

Jett et Droy prirent le parti d'en rire, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils regretteraient quelque chose venant de la part de Levy. Ils entrèrent et virent la scène (Maiiiis siiiii ! Souvenez-vous : vêtements qui jonchent le sol, Gajeel et Levy rouges sous les couvertures !). Ils sentirent deux mains les prendre par la peau du cou.

- Je vous avez dit de me suivre ! Si vous voulez son bonheur, laissez-là, elle en a besoin ! Si vous voulez lui parler, attendez demain ! Si ça vous plait pas, je vais vous poser une question simple : voulez-vous faire souffrir votre amie ?

- Non, mais…, tenta vainement Droy.

- Très bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…, soupira Selena. Allons prendre un petit bain de minuit à trois dans la source ! ajouta-t-elle. Erza étant trrrrèèèèèès occupée, comme vous pouvez l'entendre, je m'en charge à sa place. Je suis sûre que Grey appréciera ce moment ! Il va sûrement vous dégommer au passage…, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sadique.

- Non ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur… avec une troisième voix surprise qui fit sursauter Selena qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Grey. Je ne te laisse pas avec eux toute seule !

- D'accord, répondit simplement Selena un peu inquiète. Pas de soucis…

Grey se chargea de porter Droy (le gros lard xD) et Selena avait pris Jett par la peau du cou, faisant traîner le reste du corps par terre (sadique Selena ? Bah oui xD). Au moment où ils passèrent devant la tente d'Erza, elle entendit Jett et Droy se plaindre des mauvais traitements dont ils étaient les victimes.

- Vous allez prendre ce bain de minuit, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Si vous avez peur d'Erza, vous verrez qu'elle n'est rien comparé à moi !

- Non, Selena, supplièrent Jett et Droy. Arrête de nous traîner par terre !

- Selena, murmura Grey. Je peux te parler deux minutes.

Selena hocha la tête et lâcha les deux lascars.

- Continuez à avancer, je vous surveille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey ?

- Je… Je veux pas te voir à poil avec eux dans la source… Je vais pas le supporter…, murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Quoi, tu… tu es jaloux ? demanda Selena en rougissant.

- Hum, je ne…c'est juste que…

- Ne… ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit que je serais à poil dedans. Mais eux… ça se pourrait…

- C'est pareil, je peux pas le supporter… Laisse-moi faire !

- Bon, comme tu veux, de toute façon je dois discuter avec Wendy… à tout à l'heure !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit voir Wendy et Polyussica. Avant d'arriver à leur tente, elle entendit Grey souffler :

- Selena…

Elle frissonna et entra dans la tente de Wendy, qui était en compagnie de Polyussica, Happy, Carla, Lily et Ryuka. Les Exceeds semblaient choqués au-delà du raisonnable. Elle s'assit près de Wendy et Polyussica, mais avant d'avoir pu demandé, Polyussica et Wendy soupirèrent.

- Racontez à Selena ce que vous avez vu…, murmura Polyussica.

Selena croisa le regard de Wendy et fut surprise de voir qu'elle se retenait de rire. _Mais que se passait-il, bon sang !_ Elle se tourna vers Lily qui regardait obstinément par terre tandis que Ryuka se roulait par terre, complètement morte de rire avec Carla. Happy les regardait choqué, aussi choqué que Lily. Selena s'agenouilla près de celui-ci.

- Que s'est-il passé, Lily ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_Bon sang, _pensa-t-elle. _Me voilà psychologue pour chat, maintenant !_ Lily inspira et la regarda.

- Eh bien, voilà. Avec Ryuka, on voulait aller dans la tente de Gajeel et Levy. Mais au moment où on est arrivé devant la tente, il y a quelque chose qui m'est tombé sur la tête et qui a caché complètement la vue… Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Quand on me l'a enlevé, je tournai le dos à la tente et je voyais Ryuka morte de rire. Mais deux minutes à peine, un autre truc, plus grand m'est tombé sur la tête… Là, j'ai compris : c'était le boxer de Gajeel ! Et j'ai compris qu'avant, c'était la culotte de …

Il ne put finir, comme si le souvenir était trop traumatisant. Selena inspira fortement pour éviter de rire au nez de Lily, tant cela était drôle. Elle regarda l'Exceed noir traumatisé.

- Je… je comprend… mais c'est normal, c'est leur vie privée !

- Mais la culotte et le boxer quand même !

- Tu t'es lavé après, j'espère !

- Oui, bien sûr, avec Ryuka on est allé dans la source… et on a vu une deuxième horreur…

- Et quoi ? demanda Selena.

- Je suppose que c'était le vieux avec Jett et Droy à poil dans la source ? demanda une voix derrière Selena.

Celle-ci se retourna en sursautant : Grey venait d'entrer. Il lui sourit et s'installa à ses côtés. Selena reporta son attention sur Lily qui hochait la tête, malheureux.

- Ah…je suis désolé, Lily, mais je suis sûre que Ryuka t'aidera à passer ce cauchemar cette nuit ! Je pense que tu peux te laver dans la source maintenant !

- Merci, Selena, soupira l'Exceed noir.

Il se leva et partit avec Ryuka. Quand ils furent sortis de la tente, elle se tourna vers Happy, aussi malheureux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Carla prit la parole.

- Il a entendu Natsu et Lucy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oh !

- Oui, je les ai entendu…

Selena soupira encore une fois et le regarda fermement dans les yeux.

- Il faut que tu les laisses un peu ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'abandonneras jamais ! Il t'aime trop pour ça !

- Oui, je crois que je vais y retourner… avec un peu de chance, ils auront fini…

- Attend, je viens avec toi !

Les Exceeds sortirent alors de la tente. Wendy et Selena se regardèrent et furent pris d'un immense fou rire, suivi de Grey. Polyussica les regarda avec désespoir et soupira.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher !

Selena et Grey sourirent.

- Avec le maître ? dirent-ils en chœur.

- Quoi ? Non, mais ça va pas la tête !

Elle les fit sortir sans préambule, laissant la pauvre Wendy avec elle.

Selena et Grey se regardèrent, soudain gênés. Le silence fut interrompu par trois voix : celles de Makarof, Jett et Droy.

- Allons, les enfants, le bain nous a fait du bien, non ?

- … gueuh…

- Vais crever…

Ils passèrent devant Selena et Grey qui avait pris Selena dans ses bras pour la cacher. Ils rirent en silence puis Selena se détacha de lui à contrecœur. Elle le regarda, enlevant une mèche de ses yeux noirs.

- On irait bien se baigner nous aussi ?

- Oui…

Ils ne bougèrent pas, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux. Selena sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Grey prendre la sienne. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, surprise. Il avait un peu rougi et la regardait avec curiosité. Elle lui sourit et mit sa main sur sa joue.

- Allons-y !

**Alors? Lâchez-vos cooooommms si la chaleur ne vous a pas tué d'ici là :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooo! Comment se passent vos vacances? Bien j'espère :)**

**Réponse aux Review:**

** .fukutaicho = Merci de ta review! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise!**

**La suite va avoir droit à une apparition d'un grand lézard et de quelques flash back un peu drôle ^^ **

**Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à tous =)**

Chapitre 16 : Une visite inattendue et un deuxième gratuit !

E

lle l'emmena vers la source des filles qui était, heureusement, vide. Elle se déshabilla et se mit dans l'eau. Elle sentit le bras de Grey se poser sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna, lui faisant face. L'eau leur arrivait à peu près à la taille mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Grey descendit ses mains sur ses bras, puis sur sa taille, la faisant encore frissonner. Elle mit ses bras derrière la nuque de Grey, s'approchant de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose de plus, ils entendirent une voix hurler :

- Ne touche pas à mon Grey-sama !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, elle sentit une main mettre sa tête sous l'eau, comme pour la noyer. Enfin, _tentait_, puisqu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau grâce à l'enseignement de Sofrodine et de la reine des dragons. Elle sourit : son adversaire ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir, la personne l'avait prise en surprise et cela l'énervait au plus haut point ! Elle pria pour que… YES ! Elle sentit des écailles pousser sur sa peau fine des ailes bleues, presque transparentes, poussaient sur son dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Au lieu des cris de batailles, comme elle s'y attendait, ou la pression de la main qui s'atténuerait, elle entendait plutôt des disputes… avec trois personnes !

- Jubia ! gronda la voix de Grey. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Jubia ne voulait que le bien de Grey-sama et quand elle a vu que Mademoiselle Dragneel vous attaquait, elle a…

- On ne se battait pas !

- Je crois que tu viens de les interrompre en plein moment romantique, voire pornographique, Jubia…, soupira Leon.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Selena complètement hors d'elle et n'ayant pas entendu la fin de la phrase.

Grey, Jubia et Leon regardèrent Selena avec effroi. Jubia regardait sa main et Selena à tour de rôle, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait rien senti. Leon regardait Selena avec un petit sourire appréciateur. Grey regardait Leon, à deux doigts de lui en flanquer une pour ose reluquer Selena ainsi. Mais Selena exauça son vœu.

- Ça va, tu te rinces bien l'œil à ce que je vois…

- Il faut dire que…

BAM ! Un de moins…

Selena regarda Jubia qui lui lança une attaque d'eau. Mais elle ne fit que la traverser. Jubia la vit s'avancer vers elle avec horreur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, elle l'envoya rejoindre Leon vite fait bien fait. Elle allait s'envoler pour les achever mais sentit deux bras sur son ventre. Elle fit volte-face et vit Grey.

- Quoi ?

Celui-ci la regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle en se regardant sous toutes les coutures… pardon, sous toutes les écailles.

- Heu… je crois que tu peux enlever tes écailles…

Elle le regarda, passablement étonnée et irritée. Ses écailles disparurent cependant.

- Je ne peux pas enlever mes écailles, elles font parties intégrantes de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore cette fois ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant rougir et regarder ailleurs.

- Tu avais des écailles avant ?

- Heu… oui, répondit Selena perturbée, se demandant s'il avait une mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Elles couvraient tout ton corps ?

- Oui…, répondit Selena soudain inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

- Tout à l'heure tu as enlevé tes vêtements ?

- Heu, oui… merde !

Elle se rendit _enfin_ compte où voulait en venir Grey. Elle se regarda de haut en bas et vit que l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'aux chevilles. Elle plongea dans le bassin au plus profond. Elle immergea, l'eau lui arrivant en dessous du menton, les joues rouges. Grey n'osant toujours pas la regarder, elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Euh… je… désolée…

- C'est rien, Jubia exagère toujours ce qu'elle voit.

Selena ne dit rien et détourna les yeux. _Il ne me considère que comme une amie… je me suis trompée depuis le début… Il faut que… oui, je dois y aller !_ Elle se leva et sortit le plus vite possible de la source, prit ses affaires sans regarder Grey et courut dans la forêt, loin du camp, loin de tout le monde. _Mais quelle abrutie ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tout le monde allait sauter dans tes bras alors que tu as fuis ? Que tout le monde se ficherait que tu les aies abandonné ? Réveille-toi bon sang !_ Après avoir couru une assez bonne distance selon elle, elle s'effondra contre le tronc d'un arbre et pleura, la tête contre les genoux. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle entendit une sorte de gros ronflement, un souffle rauque et profond. Puis une voix.

- Selena, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers la source de la voix, n'osant trop y croire. Devant elle se tenait Nyaka, la fille de Moliath et de Naska. Une dragonne rose pâle aux iris reptiliennes bleues. Elle se releva, respirant son odeur, ayant appris à se méfier avec Metallicana quand elle s'entraînait avec lui et que le Dragon d'Acier n'avait plus de disciple. Correction : quand il eut abandonné son disciple !

**§Flash back§**

Une fille de 14 ans se trouvait devant un dragon gris en acier. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et respirait l'air embaumé de fleurs printanières. Derrière elle, le dragon s'approchait silencieusement, comme s'il traquait une proie appétissante. Selena se rendit soudain compte de la présence du Dragon derrière elle. Mais… trop tard ! Elle se retrouva aplatie _en-dessous _du dragon. Elle haletait et essayait de prendre sa forme Ultime de Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier. Une Dragonne rose riait en regardant la scène. Selena essayait toujours de se transformer mais dû abandonner devant le poids et la colère du Dragon.

- Nyaka ! Arrête de rire quand j'enseigne et pourquoi t'es là d'abord ?

- Je suis là pour suivre ton enseignement Metalichou !

Selena retint un gloussement, mais ce fut au prix d'un terrible effort ! Nyaka ne l'aidait pas ! Metallicana se rapprocha de Nyaka, collant son museau contre celui de la Princesse… et faisant soupirer de soulagement Selena, enlevé d'un gros poids.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? grogna-t-il dangereusement.

- Rhoooo ! C'est bon, va pas nous faire une bouse nerveuse (doutant que les… défections draconiques soient légères, je préfère les appeler bouses).

- Mmmmmouais, ça sera bon pour cette fois ! Je m'occupe du cas de Selena et je viens à toi après !

Il la foudroya du regard et se retourna vers Selena.

- Selena ! Tu n'as donc rien appris ?

- Oui, je sais ! Je dois toujours garder mon attention face au danger, il peut être n'importe où !

- Même Gajeel n'aurait pas fait cette erreur ! s'emporta le Dragon grincheux.

Elle le regarda et Nyaka vit qu'elle était blessée, même si elle ne disait rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas gardé ?

- Tu crois que j'avais le choix ?

- Je te déteste !

Elle s'enfuit en courant, des larmes de rages roulant sur ses joues. Metallicana voulut rejoindre sa disciple pour lui faire une remontrance mais fut arrêté par une patte. Il regarda Nyaka avec colère, mais celle-ci était ferme.

- Laisse-là un peu, puis tu iras t'excuser !

- Tch ! Elle est fragile !

- C'est une fille !

- Tch ! Ouais, ouais c'est ça !

- Tu iras t'excuser quand même ! C'était pas sympa de ta part, tu n'as pas à juger Gajeel avec elle, ils ne sont pas les mêmes !

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

- En tout cas, c'est ce que nous avons entendu !

Metallicana soupira : des fois, il lui arrivait d'être un peu plus con que la moyenne !

Il croisa le regard de Nyaka : celle-ci baissa sa patte.

_Pendant ce temps _:

Selena avait arrêté de pleurer, mais était très en colère contre Metallicana. Comment avait-il pu oser la comparer à son ancien disciple ? Elle savait que Metallicana ne l'aimait pas, mais à ce point, elle n'aurait jamais crû. Elle sentit soudain la présence de Metallicana au loin. Elle se prépara, l'attendant de pied ferme. Comme ça il la croyait faible, eh bien, il allait être déçu ! Au moment où Metallicana passa au-dessus de l'arbre, celui-ci fut perplexe : il était _persuadé_ d'avoir senti son odeur là ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, il sentit une douleur lui tirailler les ailes. Il tourna la tête et vit avec surprise sa disciple. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui dit :

- Trop tard !

Il sentit son corps voler malgré lui jusqu'à son point de départ. Il atterrit sous le nez de Nyaka qui était surprise de revoir Metallicana revenir aussi vite. Puis elle vit Selena au-dessus de lui et se mit à rire.

- Mort ! s'exclama Selena.

Metallicana grogna et se releva tandis que Selena se déplaça, le regardant toujours avec colère.

- Selena, je… suis _navré_ (on aurait dit qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la gorge), je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne voulais pas que tu le comprennes de cette manière ! Je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience du retard que tu as et je me suis emporté. Mais je crois que je me suis trompé à ce sujet, tu as même de l'avance…

- Pardon, tu as dit que tu étais…, dit Selena comme si elle était sourde.

Metallicana la regarda avec fureur.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé et ne t'attends pas à ce que je te le redise !

Elle rit et se serra contre lui. Celui-ci grogna mais ne dit rien. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit : « Je suis fier de ma disciple ! ».

**§Fin du flash back§**

Selena inspira et sentit avec soulagement l'odeur de Nyaka. Elle la regarda avec inquiétude : _pourquoi était-elle là ? Y avait-il un danger chez les Dragons ?_

- Que se passa-t-il Selena ?

- R… rien de grave… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je… je voulais te voir pour t'annoncer la nouvelle ! Père et Mère ne voulaient pas que je te le dise et Metallicana n'en parlons pas…

Selena la regarda avec inquiétude : pourquoi était-elle joyeuse ? Et qu'est-ce que Metallicana avait à faire dans cette histoire ?

- Voilà, je… je vais bientôt épouser Metallicana !

Elle regarda Selena et fut prise d'un fou rire : la jeune femme avait la mâchoire décrochée, les yeux vitreux et exorbités et l'air assez ahurie. Cependant, Selena se reprit vite. Elle regarda Nyaka dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Tu peux répéter, Nyaka ? Je crois avoir mal compris !

- Je vais me marier avec Metallicana !

- Je… mes félicitations…

Selena sursauta soudain, se remémorant son flash back : mais oui ! C'était donc depuis ce temps là !

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! Je vais en parler à Gajeel, je suis _sûre_ que Metallicana sera heureux que son disciple le sache !

- Oui, j'en suis sûre aussi ! (Facepalm de Selena : c'était ironique ce qu'elle avait dit !) Mais je suis aussi venue te voir car tu m'as manqué ! Tu reviendras quand chez nous ?

- Quand Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel pourront venir avec moi !

- Ah… Qui sont Wendy et Natsu ? demanda la dragonne un peu perdue.

- Wendy, je veux bien comprendre que tu ne la connaisses pas, mais Natsu quand même ! Mon frère jumeau, disciple d'Ignir ! Wendy est la disciple de Grandine.

- Ah ouiii c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'Ignir et Grandine se sont beaucoup rapprochés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Selena rougit : oui, elle comprenait où elle voulait en venir mais… eux deux ?! Ce n'était draconiquement et humainement pas possible ! La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ensemble, ils en étaient à se surnommer « Grosse vache de lait pourri de sang » et « Incendie de l'imbécilité de la grotte de la connerie » !

- C'est une blague, hein ? Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout !

- Ah, mais ça a changé depuis ton dernier passage chez nous, surtout quand tu les a confronté et remis à leur place, uhuh !

- La der… Ah oui !

**§Flash back§**

Selena était dans une forêt avec Grandine, la dragonne blanche, et Ignir. Elle revenait de l'île de Tenroujima et venait de leur relater ce qui avait eu lieu. Ignir était déchaîné contre Natsu qui ne prenait jamais le temps de réfléchir et qui le hurlait à gorge déployée. Grandine réfléchissait plus posément au retour de Zeref.

- Cela n'annonce rien de bon, soupira Grandine.

- CRETIN ! ABRUTI ! IRREFLECHI ! GAMIN SANS CERVELLE…

- Oui, je sens que les temps seront durs… surtout que mon père y est forcément pour quelque chose et qu'ils vont sûrement se retrouver…

- JE NE LUI AI VRAIMENT RIEN ENSEIGNE A CE GAMIN ! JE LE LAISSE MURIR PENDANT DIX ANS ET VOILA QU'IL SE MET EN FACE DU DANGER SANS REFLECHIR ! EFFRONTE ! ALLUMETTE D'EAU …

- Oui, cela risque d'être fâcheux, heureusement que ton frère et ton ancienne Guilde ont survécu grâce à Maevis et toi !

- OU A-T-IL MIS SON CERVEAU CE CRETIN ! REFLECHIR DEVANT LES ENNEMIS CE N'EST PAS SI DUR POURTANT !

- Oh, mais je vais y retourner, je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

- FEU DE PACOTILLE ! FEU SANS FLAMME !

- Félicitation, Selena ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire et comme ça tu pourras discuter et partager des moments avec lui !

- ABRUTI DE GAMIN ! FEU SANS FLAMME !

- Tu peux pas te la fermer genre deux minutes ? grimaça Grandine qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'Ignir lui hurle dans ses oreilles.

- NON ! PAS TANT QUE CE GAMIN AURA COMPRIS CE QU'IL FAIT FAIRE !

- Mais il n'est pas là justement, tu comptes lui faire la leçon comment ? Par le murmure du vent ?

- JE T'AI PAS SONNE VENT ASCENDANT ! GROSSE VACHE DE LAIT POURRIE DE SANG !

- QUOI, INCENDIE DE L'IMBECILITE DE LA GROTTE DE LA CONNERIE ?

- Vous pourriez pas faire la paix genre deux minutes et plus si affinité ? soupira Selena qui commençait à devenir sourde à force d'entendre les hurlements de deux gros machins de plusieurs tonnes.

- NON, DIS-LUI QUE J'AI RAISON ! hurlèrent les deux dragons à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent avec horreur.

- Vous voyez, vous vous unissez dans une même cause ! Je suis même sûre que plus tard vous formerez un super beau couple de Dragons ! Je voudrais trop voir la tête de vos enfants !

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Selena remarqua cependant que les deux dragons avaient détourné le regard. Elle sourit gentiment devant les deux dragons.

- Songez-y quand même… et tenez-moi au courant quand vous aurez choisi leurs nom, hein ?

**§Fin du Flash back§**

Elles se sourirent un instant. Puis Selena sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère : merde ! Elles étaient en dehors du cercle de protection qu'elle avait installé sur le camp ! Elle se tourna vers Nyaka, effrayée.

- Retourne chez toi immédiatement ! Préviens les Dragons que nous avons besoin de vous au plus vite ! C'est une urgence !

- Tr… très bien Selena, j'arrive avec les renforts !

Elle s'envola et Selena la regarda un instant avant de courir vers le camp.

« Fais-attention à toi, Nyaka, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses blesser par ces cons ! Ton père m'en voudrait… »

« Ils en ont après toi, Selena. Ils sont à deux mètres de toi, fais attention ! Et puis, pour mon père, je risque de me faire décapiter quand il apprendra que je t'ai vu, alors ce n'est rien ! »

Selena se dépêcha de courir vers le camp et souffla de soulagement quand elle sentit qu'elle était revenue. Elle soupira encore quand elle entendit deux hurlements de douleur : ils ne pouvaient pas passer ! Elle rit doucement, une main sur les côtes d'avoir couru autant en peu de temps. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit du bruit. Mais elle fut soulagée quand elle vit que ce n'était que Grey. Elle le vit courir vers elle et… la prendre dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte, heureuse de le retrouver.

- Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

- Je… ce n'est rien… Il y a plus important !

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé. Grey fronça les sourcils.

- On préviendra les autres demain, ton bouclier peut tenir d'ici là ?

- Normalement, oui !

- Tant mieux, maintenant, revenons à nos moutons, pourquoi es-tu partie ?

_Merde ! _pensa Selena_. Il n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça !_

- Pour rien je t'ai dit…

- Dis-moi !

Elle soupira et regarda ailleurs.

- Je… c'est vraiment crétin ! Quand j'ai vu Jubia partir et quand tu as dit qu'elle exagérait toujours, j'ai crû que je ne… que je…

- Que tu quoi ? demanda Grey en essayant de croiser son regard en vain.

Elle inspira fortement.

- J'ai crû que je ne comptais pas pour toi…

- …

Selena sentit une larme couler sur sa joue blanche… _traîtresse !_ Puis elle sentit un long doigt effacer la larme de sa joue. Elle leva ses yeux vairons vers Grey, surprise. Celui-ci la regardait avec tendresse.

- Et pourquoi tu ne compterais pas pour moi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, mais sur le coup ça m'est venu à l'esprit et ça m'a paru une bonne idée de m'enfuir…

Elle sentit une main soulever son menton et des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et rencontra les yeux noirs de Grey. Elle referma ses yeux et posa ses mains contre sa nuque. Elle sentit les mains de Grey se poser sur ses reins, l'embrassant plus passionnément. Elle sentit une langue faire une petite pression contre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour la laisser entrer, joignant sa langue à la sienne. Ils durent se séparer à regret pour retrouver leur respiration. Ils restèrent dans la même position, essoufflés.

- Je ne crois pas que nous aurons le temps de continuer cette nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, demain sera riche en rebondissement !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et allèrent se coucher. Demain, le danger sera plus proche et plus dangereux. Mais des alliés de taille seront là pour les soutenir.

**Alors?**

**Critique/Review/Demande/Chosesquejen'aipascitées sont la bienvenue!**

**A tout de suite pour le 17e chapitre !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Re-coucou! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! **

**Personnellement, ce chapitre m'a déçu, mais chacun ses goûts et chacun ses avis!**

**Il se peut que je traduise cette fanfic en anglais prochainement!**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

Chapitre 17 : Réveil !

**Du côté de Levy et Gajeel…**

Q

uand Levy se réveilla, elle se sentait, bien, très bien même ! Elle avait bien chaud et était confortablement installée. Elle sentit le bras autour de sa taille bouger. Attendez ! _Le bras ?_ Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant à qui pouvait appartenir le bras en question. Elle vit Gajeel, les yeux fermés, profondément endormi. Elle allait lui hurler dessus quand elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se mit à rougir et préféra attendre que le Chasseur de Dragon se réveille. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Elle le sentit remuer puis il ouvrit ses yeux. Il rencontra le regard de Levy. Il retira les quelques mèches bleues qui avaient eu l'impolitesse de se mettre devant ses yeux puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bien dormi, Crevette ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle soupira de soulagement. Soupir qui n'échappa pas à Gajeel. Celui-ci la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Crevette ?

- Oui, arrête de m'appeler Crevette ! soupira-t-elle encore.

- Non, gi hi !

Il la regarda encore.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en la regardant avec attention.

- Je… j'ai l'impression que… que je… que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, hier.

Elle baissa les yeux, se triturant les mains, les joues en feu. Gajeel soupira et releva son menton afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? J'ai vraiment eu l'air de profiter de toi, hier ?

- N… non, c'est pas ça, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les piercings qui lui servaient de sourcils et en haussant le ton.

- Mais c'était tellement… irréel !

Il soupira. Comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement pour elle ? Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation auparavant et tout ce qu'il partageait avec Levy était nouveau pour lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser. Levy le lui rendit, se rapprochant de lui puis mettant son petit nez dans le cou musculeux de son petit-ami. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

- Il faudrait peut-être s'habiller si on veux déjeuner, murmura Levy en regardant la tente qu'ils partageaient.

- Hn !

Les affaires des Mages jonchaient le sol de la tente. Levy se releva, grimaçant quand elle se pencha pour ramasser sa culotte. Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son ventre pour la faire redresser. Elle se tourna pour croiser le regard soucieux de Gajeel.

- Ça va pas, Crevette ?

- Si, c'est juste que mon corps se ressent de ce que nous avons fait hier soir…

Il se mit à rire quand il vit que les joues de Levy étaient encore rouges. Il l'embrassa sur le front et commença à s'habiller, regardant en coin Levy faire de même (sous-entendu : s'habiller). Lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle se mit à rougir, encore mal à l'aise qu'il la voit nue. Quand elle fut aussi prête, il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. Levy frémit en sentant sa petite main disparaître dans celle, chaude, de Gajeel. Il lui fit son sourire en coin qu'elle adorait tant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds (et encore, je ne sais pas si elle est assez grande pour y parvenir xD) pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci y répondit. Leurs estomacs se mirent alors à rugir à l'unisson. Ils rirent et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà tous là, exceptés Natsu et Lucy.

**Du côté de Natsu et Lucy…**

L

ucy se réveilla avec l'absurde impression d'être dans un four tellement elle avait chaud. C'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle compris : le bras de Natsu reposait sur son ventre plat et sa tête dans son cou. Connaissant le pouvoir de Natsu, elle compris que l'étouffante chaleur émanait du jeune homme. Elle le regarda avec un sourire tendre, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux roses. Natsu ouvrit alors les yeux et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Lucy répondit à son étreinte en souriant : elle n'avait jamais eu un aussi bon réveil. Natsu l'embrassa avec tendresse, la regardant un moment dans les yeux.

- Bien dormi, Luce ?

- Oui, Natsu. Et toi ?

- Comme un loir !

- On devrait peut-être s'habiller pour aller manger, non ?

- Que… Ah, oui c'est vrai !

Il rougit un peu, se souvenant de la nuit passée. Lucy se mit à rougir aussi et se leva, cherchant des yeux où pouvaient se trouver ses vêtements. Ils se levèrent en même temps, tous deux victimes de courbatures. Après s'être habillés, Natsu lui prit sa main et rejoignirent les autres… qui étaient tous déjà là. Mirajane et Erza sourirent d'un air carnassier. Lucy rougit et fuit leur regard. Ils s'installèrent pour manger, face à Selena et à un Grey pas très réveillé et presque… à poil.

**Du côté d'Erza et Jellal…**

A

vant que Gajeel, Natsu, Levy et Lucy ne se réveillent respectivement… heuuuuu, Oops, j'ai fait une toute petite erreur ! Scuzy !

Avant que Gajeel, Levy, Natsu et Lucy ne se réveillent respectivement, Erza et Jellal s'habillaient. Il régnait un silence timide, comme si aucun des deux ne savait comment démarrer la journée entre eux deux. Jellal brisa le silence, enfin… si on peut dire. Il s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Celle-ci lâcha un hoquet quand elle sentit la main de Jellal la lui prendre des mains.

- Que… ?

- Chut ! Laisse-toi faire, Erza !

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il passa à l'action. Elle frémit à chaque brossage, heureuse qu'il ne la voit pas de face. Elle faillit rire quand elle entendit Jellal arriver à un nœud et marmonner « pas possible d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs, te me les couper… ».

Quand il eut fini, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser matinal. Ils voulurent approfondir mais furent coupés dans leur action par une voix :

- Feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, grogna Grey. Selena doit vous parler, on va risque d'avoir de la visite aujourd'hui, et pas mal d'action…

- On arrive, répondit Erza.

Elle lui sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus. il lui prit la main et la releva, puis ils partirent rejoindre les autres.

**Du côté de Selena et Grey… (Je vais pas faire tous les autres non plus, oh !)**

G

rey se sentait bien à son réveil. Il inspira et sentit avec délice l'odeur des cheveux de Selena. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée car elle s'amusait à dessiner de petits cercles sur son poitrail. Il se retint alors de faire deux choses. La première : de gémir pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il était réveillé. La deuxième : d'éternuer car les cheveux de la jeune femme commençaient à lui chatouiller les narines. Mais cela ne marcha… pas du tout. Il se releva brusquement mais Selena avait senti le coup venir et s'était mise sur le côté. Celle-ci entendit un tonitruant « Atchoouuuum ! » et elle se mit à rire.

- Merde !

- Je penses que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, Grey ! pouffa Selena.

- Hein ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Je… je suis entrée dans ta tête et j'ai vu que tu ne voulais pas que je sache que tu étais réveillé et tu voulais te retenir d'éternuer, donc tu as doublement raté…

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant et rirent encore une fois. Grey se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Ils restèrent un instant enlacé puis Selena soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lena ?

- Il faut que nous nous levions pour prévenir les autres de l'arrivée des Dragons et commencer à établir un plan avant qu'ils n'arrivent…

- Ah…

L'estomac de Grey se mit alors à rugir.

- Et pour manger aussi, soupira-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent donc. Grey allait sortir quand il sentit une main sur son poignet. Il se retourna pour faire face à Selena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir… comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son corps nu.

Il se regarda et sursauta.

- Merde ! J'oublie tout le temps !

- Oui, bah habille-toi !

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller en se traitant mentalement d'abruti. Quand il fut prêt et que Selena se fut assuré qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé un vêtement sans y faire vraiment attention, elle sortit de la tente, vite rejoint par Grey. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du camp pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils remarquèrent que Polyussica, Wendy, Makarof, Bob et la plupart des membres des Guildes étaient déjà présents… sauf Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Fried, Lisanna, Luxus, Jubia, Leon, Jura et Ultear. Même les Exceeds étaient présents.

Ryuka s'avança vers Selena en souriant.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, lui dit-elle, tout un monde de sous-entendu présent dans sa voix.

Lily lui donna un coup de coude en soupirant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de déplacé cette fois ?

- Rien, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel sous le gloussement de Selena.

- Oui, nous avons passé une bonne nuit, même très instructive dans mon cas. Mais ça c'est arrêté là…

- Tu me dois une journée de vaisselle, Ryuka ! s'exclama Carla triomphante.

- Aye ! confirma Happy tout en mangeant son poisson.

Malheureusement, celui-ci laissa malencontreusement tomber son poisson dans le thé de Carla… qui eut les yeux rouges. Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, enfin plus précisément, pendant que Carla hurlait sur Happy à propos de la nourriture gâchée, Lily regarda Ryuka, aussi triomphant que Carla.

- Tu me dois une année d'esclavage !

- Quoi ? hurlèrent Carla et Ryuka en même temps.

Carla se mit alors à faire un discours sur le travail forcé sur les jeunes Exceeds et sur les chantages non-réalisables tandis que Ryuka regardait Selena, qui était morte de rire, d'un air gêné et que Lily riait. Selena et Grey se regardèrent en souriant et s'installèrent auprès de Wendy, Polyussica et Makarof. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner, sauf Selena.

- Tu… tu ne manges pas ? demanda Wendy d'un air surpris.

- Non, je ne bois que du thé, j'ai appris à me passer de manger pendant une semaine, et là je n'ai pas faim.

Tous la regardèrent les yeux exorbités. Ils commencèrent à discuter des « bruits suspects entendus cette nuit dans le sein du clan » quand Ultear, Jura, Jubia –qui regardait Selena d'un air gêné-, Leon, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Fried, Lisanna et Luxus –qui avait un œil au beurre noir sûrement infligé par une Mirajane en colère sous la forme d'une Satan Soul- arrivèrent. Grey se tourna alors vers Selena.

- Tu ne voulais pas parler de l'arrivée des…

Selena mit aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche.

- Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-elle. Attendons les autres.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. D'abord Jellal et Erza, les joues rouges devant les regards triomphants de Ryuka et Selena. Ryuka, car elle avait gagné son pari et avait annulé son année d'esclavage et sa semaine de vaisselle Selena car elle était contente pour sa meilleure amie. Puis vinrent Gajeel et Levy qui rougit quand elle croisa les regards de Jett et Droy désespérés. Mais au lieu d'aller vers eux, ils s'installèrent à côté de Selena.

- Passés une bonne nuit ?

- Heu, oui Selena, et toi ?

- Pas aussi bruyante que vous en tout cas ! s'exclama Erza que l'irruption de Gajeel dans la tente avait passé de travers.

- Ni autant que vous ! répondit Gajeel en grognant.

Levy soupira et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé sans ajouter de détails. Selena, Grey et les Exceeds se mirent à rire, vite rejoints par les deux couples. Natsu et Lucy arrivèrent enfin. Elle sourit à son frère qui s'installa à sa gauche tandis que Lucy la serra dans ses bras. Selena se leva alors.

- Je vais faire un petit tour dans la forêt, je reviendrai quand vous aurez fini de manger. Il faut que je vous parle d'un plan et d'une arrivée… qui fera plaisir à certains d'entre nous.

Levy regarda Gajeel en coin, ce ne pouvait quand même pas être les…, non ! Mais elle croisa le regard de Selena qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ok, elle avait raison.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Grey aussitôt.

- Non, j'ai besoin de parler avec le vieux.

- Je te suis ! s'exclama le vieux mage.

**Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, Review/Critique/Question/Suggestions sont la bienvenue!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aloha! Voici la suite! Il y aura trois chapitres cette semaine !**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 18 : Le passé engendre le futur…

Selena et Makarof quittèrent le camp, laissant les autres songeurs et certains –comme Ryuka et Grey- furieux.

**§Flash back§**

Selena allait avancer quand une main lui prit violemment le poignet. Elle entendit Lucy et Levy hoqueter tandis qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à… Grey. Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir sans protection, grogna-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas me défendre ? dit-elle une lueur de colère dans ses yeux vairons.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Seulement je ne te laisserai pas y aller avec le vieux sans que tu ne puisses te défendre !

- Donc tu penses que je ne sais pas me battre !

- Il n'a pas dit ça, Selena, intervint Ryuka. Et il a raison ! Je vais venir aussi !

- Mais vous êtes aussi crétin l'un que l'autre, ma parole ! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais parler seule à seul avec le Maître ?

- Et ton père et ton frère, hurlèrent Ryuka et Grey à l'unisson.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis là aussi ! intervint Makarof.

Mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

- J'y vais toute seule avec lui, point barre !

- Non !

Selena lui flanqua une gifle magistrale.

- Crétin ! hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Ryuka ne dit rien, les laissant cependant partir à regret. Grey se leva, une main sur sa joue encore cuisante.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? murmura Grey surpris et en colère.

- Tu l'as cherché, répondit simplement Erza en mangeant son gâteau à la fraise.

- Laisse-la ! intervint Polyussica quand elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre.

Malheureusement pour la Mage aux cheveux roses, son geste pour calmer la situation entra en collision avec le précieux gâteau d'Erza…

**§Fin du flash back§**

Makarof et Selena marchaient en silence dans la forêt. Le maître de la Guilde voyait bien que Selena était déchirée suite à la dispute avec Grey et Ryuka. Il soupira et s'assit sur un rocher. Selena n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Il la regarda en silence tandis que Selena regardait obstinément un arbre à côté d'elle.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Selena ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

- Je… voulais vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir fui la Guilde. J'étais… c'était…

- Normal !

Selena rouvrit les yeux surprise et regarda le maître.

- Tu ne dois pas rester dans le passé, Selena. Mais tu dois apprendre de tes erreurs ! Dans la Guilde, nous sommes une famille qui avons traversé beaucoup de choses avant d'entrer, mais maintenant que nous sommes tous là, laisse-nous te soulager de celles qui sont présentes maintenant !

Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis elle sourit à Makarof.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Mais d'un côté j'avais raison : regardez mon père et mon frère, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive à ce moment-là ! Ni maintenant…

- Nous ne pouvons corriger les erreurs du passé… Nous devons vivre constamment avec pour éviter de les réitérer à l'avenir ! Avance vers le futur, non en tournant le dos complètement au passé, mais en y gardant un œil pour y retenir les leçons.

Il la regarda un instant, fier de son enfant.

- Maintenant, je voudrais savoir ce que tu voulais me dire d'autre.

- Je… c'est à propos du plan… je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'une autre aide en plus des Dragons…

- Des…D…des Dragons ?

Selena regarda le Maître qui avait perdu de la couleur.

- De… Ah, oui, j'ai vu la princesse hier et elle va venir aujourd'hui avec des renforts ! Mais je pense à une tacticienne hors-pair qui a été autrefois maître de Fairy Tail !

- Des… Dragons ?

_Okayyy ! _pensa Selena. _J'aurais peut-être du y aller plus en douceur pour le lui annoncer... _Mais à sa surprise, le Maître lui sourit.

- Je pense que leur aide nous sera précieuse ! Un ancien maître, dis-tu ? Hm… Je ne vois pas…

- Si je vous dis le premier Maître et fondateur de la Guilde qui avait pour surnom « Fairy Tacticienne » ?

- Maevis Vermillon ? Non ! Elle est morte !

- …ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas venir en n'ayant aucun corps !

Selena se retourna avec un sourire tandis que Makarof s'aplatit carrément devant le 1e Maître et fondateur de la Guilde.

- 1e Maître ?! Mais vous n'étiez pas sur l'île de Tenroujima la dernière fois ?

- Si, mais je m'ennuyais et puis c'est de mon devoir de voir comment ma Guilde évolue, n'est-ce pas ?

- O…oui…, mais quand même !

- 1e Maître, intervint Selena tout en se retenant de rire. Nous avons besoin de vos conseils au plus vite, comme je vous l'ai expliqué la dernière fois, un plan doit être mis en place !

- Oui, oui ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, Selena !

Elles regardèrent le maître, rirent puis commencèrent à avancer vers le camp… suivi du maître qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir une légende avec eux… en plus de ceux qui allaient venir aujourd'hui.

**Chapitre court, désolée...**

**à tout de suite pour la suite!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voici la suite! **

**Je n'ai que deux mots à dire: bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 19 : Deux désagréments au prix de deux, venez profiter des soldes !

Quand Makarof, Maevis et Selena entrèrent dans le camp, Maevis regarda Selena avec admiration.

- Qu'y a-t-il, premier Maître ? demanda Selena avec respect.

- Ça fait combien de temps que ta bulle de protection est active ? demanda Maevis.

- Ça fera 2 jours ce soir, l'informa Makarof.

- Et tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

- J'ai appris auprès de bons maîtres…, soupira Selena avec un sourire crispée.

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès des autres membres, il y eut deux réactions : ceux de Fairy Tail qui étaient surpris de revoir le Premier Maître et ceux des autres Guildes qui la voyait aussi mais qui ne savait pas qui c'était. Pendant que Maevis fit sa présentation aux autres Guildes, Selena et Makarof rejoignirent ceux de Fairy Tail. Selena passa juste devant Grey sans le regarder, encore furieuse contre lui. Elle s'installa à côté de Lucy et de Levy, qui paraissait aussi furieuse que Selena. Celle-ci se pencha vers Levy, ayant remarqué que le Dragon Slayer évitait le regard de sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Levy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, seulement Monsieur Redfox n'a pas voulu avouer devant tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble. Il a préféré dire que j'avais eu des hallucinations et que je n'étais pas son genre. Après la nuit qu'on a passé, je … je croyais que…

Levy prit son visage dans ses mains tandis que Lucy passait un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est tout, Levy, la consola la Constellationniste.

- Je le déteste, Dieu que je le déteste…, se lamenta la petite Mage.

Selena fut prise d'une soudaine inspiration et prit la peine de parler assez fort pour que le Dragon Slayer d'Acier l'entende tout en regardant celui-ci.

- Tu sais, si tu comptais réellement pour lui, je suis sûre qu'il te l'aurait montré ! Et puis tu sais : un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ! Je suis même sûre qu'il y en a qui sont intéressés par toi.

- Tu… tu crois ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Levy, sourit Selena tout en regardant Jett et Droy sauter partout comme des attardés.

Celle-ci sentit que quelqu'un la regardait et elle se tourna vers… Grey.

- Quoi ? lui aboya-t-elle. Tu veux mon Lacryma ? ( Traduction : tu veux ma photo ?)

Levy et Lucy rirent doucement, gênées pour leur ami. Gajeel était en train de se faire copieusement engueuler par son Exceed et par Ryuka. Mais il semblait ailleurs. Dans ses pensées, en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Mais avec qui ? Gajeel ne le savait pas mais il était sous l'emprise du sort de Zeref. Enfin, disons qu'il le savait quand le sort l'avait atteint mais après… Et comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en dépêtrer, il avait voulu protéger Levy en faisant cela. Il sentit le regard de Selena sur lui. Il voulut l'envoyer bouler mais celle-ci lui tint les poignets (oui, elle est rapide xD).

- Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose ! gronda-t-elle furieuse et inquiète.

Il voulut se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas. Tout le monde les regardait. Levy s'était elle aussi approchée, inquiète, malgré elle, pour Gajeel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Selena ?

- Il a qu'il s'est fait envoûté par mon frère par je ne sais quel moyen ! Et que si je ne le sors pas de là, il risque de se retourner contre nous !

- N… n'importe quoi, essaya vainement de se défendre Gajeel.

Mais il ne put rien dire d'autre tandis qu'elle le désenvoûta. Levy vit avec horreur que Gajeel hurlait de douleur (moi sadique ? noooooon… vous croyez ?).

- S…Selena, arrête !

- Non, pas tant que le processus sera fini. Voilà !

Gajeel vacilla un moment puis sentit un bras se mettre sous ses épaules pour le porter. Il s'évanouit juste après.

- Va le porter à la tente de l'infirmerie ! grogna Selena.

- O… oui Selena !

- Et reviens vite, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide !

- D… d'accord !

Levy se dépêcha de l'amener dans la tente, et quand elle fut sûre qu'il était bien installé, elle sortit sans un regard, encore touchée par ce qu'il avait osé dire.

Quand elle revint, elle vit de gros points noirs dans le ciel s'approcher. Elle se tourna vers Selena, désespérée.

**Le prochain chapitre verra l'apparition de grands lézards ailés sur pattes! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chose promise, chose due!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 20 : L'arrivée des Dragons ou comment annoncer à des gros machins reptiliens que le plan n'est pas du tout au point, voire pas commencé.

-S … Selena ! C'est quoi ça ? hurla la petite mage.

- Hein ? demanda Selena avec grâce en se tournant vers le point que Levy regardait.

Selena se mit à rire.

- Ce sont nos renforts !

- Il y a Grandine ?

- Il y a Ignir ?

Selena se tourna vers Wendy et Natsu en souriant.

- Oui, et la Princesse, la Reine et Metallicana ! Levy va le prévenir, je sens qu'il est réveillé !

Levy courut aussitôt vers la tente. Quand elle y entra, elle avait les joues rouges et évitait son regard.

- Metallicana arrive avec les autres Dragons.

Elle l'entendit se lever et voulut partir mais sentit une main prendre la sienne pour l'arrêter tandis que son autre main lui soulevait son menton. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Levy voulut se détacher de lui mais ne put. Il lui murmura un vague « désolé » à l'oreille et la regarda dans les yeux. Puis il prit sa main et marcha (il vient de se réveiller, oh !) jusque les autres. Avant d'y arriver, elle l'entendit marmonner :

- Qu'il me dise quelque chose contre elle et il va voir…

Elle sourit tout en serrant ses doigts le long des siens. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils étaient beaucoup plus proche et une Dragonne blanche aux reflets irisés se tenait devant Selena qui s'était agenouillée devant elle. La Reine : Naska, la Dragonne de Diamant qui tenait son nom de son pouvoir, de la couleur des écailles et… de son caractère, dur et tranchant comme le diamant. La plus dure des pierres, rare dans le Royaume de Magnolia et quasiment indestructible. A la gauche de la Reine se trouvait un Dragon noir : Moliath, le roi en personne ! Son apparence seule suffisait à vous donner des cauchemars. Ses surnoms sont multiples : Dragon de la Nuit, Dragon de l'Ombre, Dernière Mort (je sais pas où est la première, Gomene…). Pourtant, Selena savait que sous ce masque se cachait quelqu'un de doux, de juste et de loyal. Nyaka se posa à son tour, évitant le regard des ses parents mais faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie (oui, elle a des goûts bizarre pour une dragonne…). Metallicana, Ignir et Grandine se posèrent à leur tour aux côtés de la princesse.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on allait venir ! Alors, c'est quoi votre plan ? demanda la Princesse surexcitée tandis que son fiancé leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant.

Neliath et Moliath se regardèrent en soupirant : la fougue de la jeunesse. Le Roi se tourna vers sa fille.

- De une, il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit de venir avec nous, ni de venir hier ! De deux, laisse-nous respirer un peu ! De trois, j'aimerais que tu montres un peu plus d'intelligence, car le combat se révèlera mortel !

- A… aye, papa…

- Et appelle moi, Sire, comme les autres, grommela-t-il en roulant des yeux.

La Reine se mit à rire devant la situation précaire de son mari et de sa fille puis se pencha vers Selena.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, jeune fille que je considère comme celle de mes entrailles. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ! Excuse-nous de la situation, mais hier était un peu… rocambolesque !

- Oui, je me doute, ma Reine !

- Appelle-moi Neliath, tu n'as pas besoin des titres enfin ! Tu es ma fille adoptive, hein ? dit-elle tandis que le Roi la regardait d'un air courroucé.

- O…oui, Naska.

Grandine se pencha à son tour vers la jeune femme tandis que :

Les humains étaient gênés et horrifiés de ce qu'ils voyaient sous leurs yeux.

Moliath s'engueulait avec sa fille sous les applaudissements des faux-culs.

Selena commençait à avoir mal aux genoux à rester dans la même position.

Des poireaux, des choux, des navets, des pommes de terre… Ah merde ! Je me suis gourée de liste …

Bref…

Grandine se pencha vers Selena.

- Je suis bien heureuse de te revoir depuis notre dernière rencontre ! Tu remarqueras que je ne me dispute plus du tout avec Ignir !

Ignir lâcha un panache de fumée, irrité, tandis que Metallicana toussa.

- Oui, bon, je ne me dispute _presque_ plus avec lui !

- C'est bien, j'ai appris que vous étiez en couple !

- Oui, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Humph ! grogna Ignir.

Selena gloussa devant l'image du couple.

- Mais c'est très bien, Grandine, je suis contente pour vous, dit chaleureusement Selena.

- Bien le bonjour à toi, ma seconde disciple ! grogna Metallicana. Heureux de te revoir ! Beaux progrès.

- Sois un peu plus chaleureux dans tes propos, futur beau-frère !

- Mouais ! J'attend notre combat avec impatience !

- Moi de même !

- Ah les garçons…, soupirèrent Nyaka et Grandine en même temps.

Selena gloussa une nouvelle fois.

- Peut-être devriez-vous dire bonjour à vos disciples, non ?

Les Dragons hochèrent la tête et obtempérèrent.

**Metallicana, Gajeel et Levy :**

Quand Levy vit le gros machin plein de métal arriver vers eux, elle recula, mais elle fut stoppée par le bras de Gajeel autour de sa taille. Celui-ci ( Gajeel ! Pas le bras, hein ?!) se pencha vers elle.

- Il ne te fera rien, tu sais, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

- Je… je sais, mais il est énorme et je n'ai rien à voir avec vous deux, lui dit-elle en regardant ailleurs, se sentant exclue.

- Si je lui parle, je veux que tu restes ! Donc, tu ne bouges pas ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Levy dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas bouger, en voyant la grosse artillerie se pencher vers elle. Gajeel resserra son étreinte un peu fort au goût de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne dit rien.

- Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis une « grosse artillerie », petite humaine ?

Levy regarda Selena du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci afficha un visage d'ange, il ne manquait plus que les ailes et l'auréole… qui apparurent une seconde plus tard. Bah tiens ! Elle se retourna avec courage vers le Dragon.

- Je ne suis pas petite, protesta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya d'être ferme.

Le Dragon se mit à rire. **Je ne sais pas si vous avez croisé un Dragon récemment ou une fois dans votre vie mais quand un Dragon rit, cela ressemble au bruit d'un éboulis dans les montagnes.**

- Tu ne manques pas de courage, jeune humaine. Tu es donc la femelle de mon disciple ?

Levy se mit à rougir et murmura un petit « oui ».

- Je m'appelle Gajeel et pas « disciple » à ce que je sache, grogna Gajeel.

- Gi hi, t'as pas changé toi !

Levy fut frappé par les ressemblances entre le Dragon et son petit-ami. Et encore une fois, elle se sentit de trop. Gajeel l'avait lâché et maintenant il parlait avec son mentor de leurs entraînements passés. Comme il ne prêtait aucune attention à Levy, celle-ci soupira, sécha ses yeux et alla dans sa tente pleurer en paix. Alors que Gajeel discutait avec Metallicana, celui-ci s'en rendit compte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lui dire car Gajeel lui présenta un chat avec des ailes qu'il appelait « Lily ».

- Il est tout mignon, dis-moi, s'émoustilla Metallicana.

Panther Lily se transforma en plus grand format.

- Et là je suis encore mignon ? demanda l'Exceed noir.

- Ah non, là tu ressembles à une grosse peluche pour faire ses griffes de Dragon ! s'amusa le Dragon.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ancien disciple.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

Gajeel se retourna et vit que Levy n'était nulle part autour de lui.

- Elle est partie dans votre tente, l'informa Metallicana.

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'empressa de rejoindre sa Crevette. Mais quand il arriva dans la tente, il ne vit nulle part la présence de sa Crevette. Il chercha partout comme un fou, mais son odeur n'était nulle part. C'est donc assez perturbé que Gajeel rejoignit les autres et les informa de la disparition de Levy. Le silence se fit au centre du camp.

- Il faut que nous appliquions votre plan ! maugréa Metallicana, compatissant pour Gajeel.

- Quel est-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Grandine d'un ton curieux.

Les Dragons virent étonnés que les humains se dandinaient, gênés.

- En fait, intervint Selena. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'établir un plan, vous êtes arrivés un peu en avance.

- Hmm, s'éclaircit Neliath. Il est vrai que nous nous sommes un peu trop pressé, mon chéri d'amour de la plus haute sphère. Si tu n'avais pas choisi ce raccourci…

- Nous aurions été là dans la soirée, coupa le Roi furieux que ses sujets connaissent le surnom amoureux que sa femme lui avait donné.

Il soupira : il pariait deux vaches que ses futurs beau-fils allaient le railler à ce sujet ad nauseam.

- Très bien, donc le plan me parait simple, soupira encore le Roi.

- On délivre la Crevette ! grommela Gajeel qui voulait défoncer les têtes de ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à Levy.

- Oui, mais il nous faudra être discret, intervint Selena.

- Dans ce cas, qui va aller en première ligne ? demanda Maevis.

- Je propose Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Fried, moi, Grey et Kan… euh, non, pas Kana et Grey, mais plutôt Wendy et les Exceeds.

Selena se secoua : pas Kana ! Bourrée comme elle était, elle aurait signalé leur position plus vite que prévu ! Et ni Grey, il était capable de se disputer avec elle !

- Et pour les Dragons, je propose Grandine, Neliath, Nyaka et Grisborith, ajouta Moliath.

- Et en seconde ligne ? demanda Makarof.

- Gajeel, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Elfman, Luxus, Jura et Gildarts, répondit Selena.

- Pour les Dragons, je me propose ainsi que Metallicana et Ignir.

- Très bien, maintenant je propose qu'on commence…, commença Selena.

- … je n'ai pas compris le plan, intervint Gildarts complètement paumé.

- Oui, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Grey.

Selena se tourna vers eux, la flamme du combat brillant dans ses yeux.

- On a un plan : on attaque !*

**Je vais vous avouer une chose: j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre! J'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez aimé aussi!**

*** Comment ça je fais référence aux Avengers?**

**à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!**

**Evidemment, toute Review/Conseil/Critique/n'importequoi sera la bienvenue !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Helloooooo! Je m'excuse du retard -' (crise feignante incurable)**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

** .fukutaicho: Haha, merci ^^ En même temps c'est Metallicana x)**

**Xelynna: Désolée, pas vu le temps passer... mais je confirme, j'ai bien un côté sadique mouahahahaha (ou pas)!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 21 : Le massacre ou comment tomber tête première dans un piège enfantin!

Selena, sous sa forme de Dragon Slayer de Terre était en tête de peloton. Suivait ensuite Mirajane, sous sa forme humaine, puis Lisanna, qui collait sa sœur, et Fried, qui tenait la main de Mirajane et ne cessait de regarder partout comme un paranoïaque. Lucy et Wendy étaient derrière et observaient devant elles tout en se faisant discrètes. Ryuka se tenait sur l'épaule de Selena au départ. Mais comme elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, elle volait au-dessus du groupe avec les autres Exceeds. Ils surveillaient aussi les alentours, cherchant n'importe quel signe de Levy. Soudain Selena leur fit signe d'arrêter et leur montra sa trouvaille : le sac de Levy. Ils se regardèrent, soucieux.

- On suit la bonne voie, murmura Lucy, impatiente de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- On doit continuer, mais faisons attention ! ajouta Mirajane.

- Oui, au moindre signe suspect, prévenez-moi ! ordonna Selena tout en ayant l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Quelques pas plus tard, Selena trouva une des chaussures de Levy. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda les alentours avec suspicion.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, murmura Selena.

- Quoi ? Nous suivons pourtant la bonne voie, non ? demanda la naïve Lisanna.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve parfois, soupira Carla qui suivait le même cheminement de pensée que Selena.

- Mais pourtant, nous avons les indices qui la mènent à elle, non ? demanda Wendy qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas la seule, sans t'offenser, ma chère sœur, soupira à son tour Ryuka.

- Quoi ? demanda Mirajane qui n'aimait pas qu'on insulte sa sœur.

- Si tu étais mon frère ou mon père, Mira –ce que je ne te souhaite pas au passage parce que sinon je te donnerais l'adresse d'un coiffeur-, tu laisserais tomber les affaires de ta victime par inadvertance ? Au risque de te faire repérer ?

- Bien sûr que non, réfléchit Mirajane au propos de Selena.

Lucy inspira fort.

- Tu… tu crois que nous suivons une piste qui nous mènera à un piège ? demanda Lucy.

- Pas vraiment. Disons que nous suivons un chemin qui nous mènera à eux, mais sans être certain de voir Levy au bout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Wendy avec angoisse.

Selena allait répondre mais quelque chose de lourd tomba sur sa tête. Et ce fut le noir complet…

Mirajane et Lisanna voulurent se transformer mais en furent incapables, tout comme les Exceeds. Lily tenta même de se transformer en version plus grande mais n'en fut pas capable. Lucy prit la clef de Leo mais, au moment où elle allait l'invoquer, Zeref apparut comme par magie (Haha ! Bon ok, je me la ferme…) derrière Wendy qui hoqueta de peur quand elle sentit un couteau sous sa fine gorge.

- Maintenant, vous allez me suivre en compagnie de mes amis. Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de trancher la gorge de votre délicieuse amie, soupira Zeref.

Son soupir sonnait faux. Mirajane et Fried (qui s'était aussi rendu compte de son incapacité à invoquer des Runes) allèrent demander qui étaient ses « amis », mais furent stoppés par l'arrivée de trolls. Zeref prit Selena sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre tandis que Fried se rapprochait instinctivement de Mirajane et de Lisanna. Incapable de faire autre chose que de les suivre, ils obtempérèrent, horriblement inquiets pour Selena qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. L'arrivée des Dragons se faisait attendre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les prisons. Zeref se mit à rire d'un air machiavélique.

- Vos amis les Dragons ne viendront pas. Nous les avons enchaînés tous les trois.

Mirajane soupira imperceptiblement. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à tous les avoir. Mais elle fut loin de la vérité car Zeref se mit encore à rire.

- Vos amis seront bientôt rejoints par mon père, n'ayez aucun espoir ! Nous allons bientôt pouvoir exaucer notre vœu le plus cher…

- Qui est… ? osa demander Fried.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les reins du vert.

- Vous le saurez quand vous serez tous réunis…

Mirajane soutint Fried avec l'aide de Lisanna qui commençait à avoir peur pour Luxus. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

**Du côté des garçons…**

Gajeel, Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Erza, Luxus, Jura et Gildarts marchait sans faire particulièrement attention à leur discrétion. Erza regardait Gajeel avec attention. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, la végétation souffrait. Une lueur assassine brillait dans ses iris rouge sang. Il semblait à deux doigts de défoncer le premier qui l'importunerait. Erza cala son as à celui du Dragon Slayer et lui sourit tristement.

- Tu aimes vraiment Levy, constata-t-elle.

- C'est quoi c'te question ? demanda Gajeel sans la regarder.

- Non, ce n'est pas une question, c'est une simple constatation. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu l'aimais alors que Levy, cela se voyait comme de l'eau de roche.

Gajeel grogna, ne voulant pas entamer une conversation avec la Mage. Erza soupira, regardant tristement Gajeel. Elle se tourna vers Grey et Natsu qui continuait à se disputer depuis leur départ sous les regards blasés (et Hop, le retour du regard blasé ! Il vous avait manqué, hein ?!) de Gildarts, Luxus et Jura.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas excusée auprès de ma sœur ? demanda encore Natsu en colère.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est à elle, pas à moi de le faire ! grogna Grey.

- Natsu, Grey ! s'exclama Erza.

- Copain ! Copain ! s'exclamèrent-ils alors.

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Jura les regardait comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois et que Gildarts riait aux éclats devant les spectacle qu'offrait les deux compères. Erza sourit aussi. Gajeel s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, le corps tremblant. Erza et les autres le rejoignirent aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gajeel ? demanda Erza inquiète.

- Non…, chuchota-t-il avec une empreinte de souffrance dans sa voix.

Gajeel se laissa tomber à genoux, regardant toujours devant lui. Erza allait encore lui reposer la question quand elle vit enfin ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Marik tenait le corps de Levy, inconsciente, un doigt sur la tempe de la jeune Mage. Celle-ci gémissait dans son inconscience et son corps était parcouru de longues estafilades de sang et de coupures profondes. Des spasmes la secouait par moment. Natsu et Grey allaient employer leurs magies mais Erza les arrêta d'un geste.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent-ils en colère.

Mais Erza ne fit pas attention à eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Luxus, Gildarts et Jura qui s'étaient mis à côté d'elle et n'avaient pas amorcé un geste. Elle se tourna vers le mage noir qui souriait devant le groupe.

- Vous avez parfaitement suivi la bonne voix, souffla-t-il. Et les Dragons se sont fait attrapés avant vous. En ce moment, Zeref a du assommer Selena et enfermer le groupe dans les geôles.

- C'était donc ça…, murmura Jura.

- De quoi ? demanda Natsu.

- C'était un piège, grogna Grey en pensant au sort de Selena.

- Oui, et un succulent piège, maintenant vous allez me suivre et sans user de magie ! Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de tuer cette délicieuse fillette, dit Marik avec le sourire d'un chat attendant son canari. Et il me semble qu'elle t'est très précieuse, Dragon Slayer…

Erza vit que Gajeel regardait Levy avec désespoir et horreur. Il tremblait comme une feuille, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- Ne lui faites rien, souffla Gajeel. Prenez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne lui faites plus rien…

- Oh, mais nous avons fini avec elle, enfin, pour l'instant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la souffrance, vous allez tous la ressentir.

Des Trolls apparurent de chaque côté du groupe. Erza grogna : ils étaient insensibles à la magie !

- Suivez-moi, maintenant !

Erza se mit à côté de Gajeel qui souffrait atrocement. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle. Nous allons tout faire pour la délivrer, et nous avec.

Gajeel grogna, une envie meurtrière passant dans ses yeux.

- Je ne laisserai pas ce châtiment impuni, murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'Erza seule l'entende tout en craquant ses doigts.

**Je ne serai pas sadique pour cette fois, la suite arrive. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je fais souffrir cette pauvre Levy, je ne le sais pas moi-même ^^"**

**A tout de suite pour la suite!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Re-helloooooo! Chose promise, chose due!**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)**

Chapitre 22 : Un horizon de liberté et de souffrance !

Quand Selena ouvrit les yeux, elle eut envie d'hurler tant la migraine était forte. Elle gémit en se levant et regarda autour d'elle. Mirajane se trouvait avec sa sœur dans une cage en fer magique. Gajeel essayait vainement de mordre les barreaux tout en regardant la cage à côté de lui. Levy s'y trouvait, inconsciente, le corps tremblant et ensanglanté, respirant avec difficulté et gémissant. Tout le monde se trouvait dans des cages individuelles. Grey était dans la cage de gauche, assis dans l'ombre, les yeux fermés. Devant les cages se trouvait les Dragons enchaînés. Quand ceux-ci remarquèrent son réveil, ils lui sourirent tristement. Grey intercepta leur regard et tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Selena, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Salut, lui dit-elle d'un ton triste.

Elle se releva, grimaçant car le coup qu'elle avait eu résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- On s'est fait avoir comme des bébés à ce que je vois, soupira-t-elle. Gajeel, arrête de manger les barreaux, tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Tu veux qu'on sorte comment ? demanda-t-il mécontent mais en obtempérant quand même.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses propres barreaux. Elle eut un choc : ce n'était pas du fer ou de l'acier ! C'était une illusion ! Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais ce n'était que de bois ! Elle se mit à rire et… mangea le bois. L'illusion s'arrêta aussi sec, comme pour les autres. Ils défoncèrent tous leurs portes et allèrent aider les Dragons. Sauf Grey qui se précipita vers Selena qui chancelait, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

- Plus jamais de dispute, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

Elle grogna : ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé !

Gajeel se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Levy. Il défonça la porte, la prit dans ses bras en douceur, comme s'il portait quelque chose de très fragile, et la porta avec espoir vers Selena. Celle-ci soupira.

- Je ne peux pas la soigner, je n'ai pas récupéré toute ma magie…

- Mais si tu ne fais rien, elle va…

Il ne dit pas le mot, il avait peur de le dire ! Elle ne pouvait pas…

- Elle ne mourra pas, Gajeel, le rassura Selena. Elle est grièvement blessée mais ça ira.

Elle se tourna vers les Dragons qui avaient retrouvé toute leur mobilité. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je veux que tu ailles prévenir le camp, Nyaka. Tout le monde doit venir ! Je vais rentrer au camp avec Gajeel et Levy pour la soigner et je reviendrai aussitôt… après avoir prévenu le Conseil, ajouta Selena en grimaçant.

Nyaka hocha la tête et prit à son bord les trois passagers. Selena tourna soudain sa tête.

- Où sont les Exceeds ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ils sont en train de les torturer, gronda Natsu.

Selena fut soudain entourée d'un halo noir, tant sa fureur était grande.

- Alors je vais les achever, gronda-t-elle d'une voix au timbre grave.

Ils s'envolèrent, laissant le groupe préparer un plan en attendant le retour de Gajeel, Selena et des Dragons.

Arrivés au camp, Gajeel et Selena s'empressèrent de déposer le corps de Levy sur un lit pendant que Nyaka relatait aux autres ce que Selena lui avait demandé. Celle-ci soigna Levy. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de traces de sang ni de coupure. Mais elle était toujours inconsciente et haletait par moment. Selena porta une main experte à son front et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait aucune fièvre.

- Je te laisse avec elle, son réveil ne dépend plus que d'elle.

Elle se leva et s'arrêta avant de sortir.

- Je suppose que tu veux rester auprès d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfères rester auprès d'elle plutôt que d'aller te battre ? demanda Selena.

Il hocha la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux sa petite fée. Selena soupira, triste pour Gajeel et sortit.

**Du côté de Levy et Gajeel…**

Gajeel regardait Levy avec attention. Il était tellement concentré que Selena aurait pu jouer à la marelle à poil qu'il n'y aurait pas fait attention. Il voyait Levy haleter dans son inconscience ou dans son sommeil et cela le détruisait. Lui dire qu'il se serait inquiété pour quelqu'un quand il était encore à Phantôm Lord l'aurait bien fait rire. Mais maintenant, il s'en serait bien passé. Soudain, Levy se mit à crier et à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme pour fuir quelque chose. Gajeel la maintint pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. Puis celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et hurla quelque chose qui le blessa au plus profond de son être et qu'il ne dirait jamais à personne :

- Non, pas… Gajeel, lai… laisse-moi, tue-moi, arrête de me torturer ! Meurs, sale monstre !

Puis elle retomba dans l'inconscience, gémissant encore par moment. Gajeel l'avait lâchée comme si elle était brûlante. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il se souvint qu'elle lui faisait encore un peu la tête la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à gémir.

- Ça ne va pas mon garçon ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était le maître, paré au combat et qui s'inquiétait pour ses enfants. Il s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant avec attention.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-il doucement.

Gajeel grogna et tourna la tête.

- Ça ne sert à rien de garder pour soi-même…, commença Makarof.

- C'est… rien, grogna-t-il en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il encore.

Il soupira. Ils n'allaient jamais le lâcher ? Il repensa à Levy et à sa gentillesse et la douleur qui était présente dans sa poitrine s'intensifia. Il faisait parti de cette Guilde de fou et était reconnaissant envers elle.

- Vous avez entendu ce que vient d'hurler Levy ? chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas montrer au vieux mage qu'il pleurait.

- Oui…, soupira Makarof, commençant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je… j'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à la tuer… C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle veut que je meure…

Un sanglot lui échappa. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête vers le vieux mage. Celui-ci le regardait avec douceur et compréhension.

- Elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle dit, Gajeel.

- Même, c'est pire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, elle est en train de délirer, je ferais mieux de le dire à…

- Non ! Je… Personne, s'énerva Gajeel.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Que tout le monde le voit dans son moment de faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, mais depuis qu'il était avec Levy, celle-ci lui avait fait montrer sa véritable personnalité. Gajeel sentit les larmes continuer à couler, il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

- Ne te laisse pas aller, Gajeel. Selena arrive de toute façon. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller et retourner dans ta solitude, tu es quelqu'un de bien, mon garçon.

Gajeel regarda le maître dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous gentil avec moi, après tout, je le mérite même pas avec ce que j'ai fait à vos gosses.

- Tu as changé, et puis tu étais sous les ordres. Je donne toujours une seconde chance aux gens quand je crois qu'ils ont une nature bienveillante aux fond d'eux.

**Du côté de Selena…**

« Lahar, j'ai besoin de l'aide du Conseil au plus vite ! Mon père et Zeref sont de retour ! Il faut que vous veniez au plus vite pour les mettre en prison ! On va essayer le coup de grâce mais je ne suis même pas sûre de réussir ! »

« Nous arrivons au plus vite ! Surtout, laisse les nous vivants ! La dernière fois que tu étais en possession d'un voleur, il était à moitié mort et heureusement que tu étais ma petite-amie et que j'ai pu faire valoir ta défense cette fois-ci. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, crétin ! Et je te rappelle que notre relation appartient au passé ! Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Nous arrivons dans moins de dix minutes ! »

Selena soupira. Puis dit à Nyaka qu'elle arrivait car Levy commençait à délirer dans son inconscience. Elle informa Maevis de l'arrivée du Conseil et se dirigea vers la tente de Levy. Elle trouva Makarof et Gajeel assis devant le lit de Levy. Quand Makarof vit Selena entrer, il soupira et sortit en souhaitant bonne chance à Selena tandis qu'il préparait la Guilde pour la bataille à venir. Gajeel se tourna alors vers Selena. Celle-ci vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges (d'avoir pleuré, hein !) et qu'il était blessé au plus profond de son être. Elle s'approcha de Levy. Celle-ci suait à grosse gouttes, en proie à un énorme cauchemar qui semblait sans fin. Elle gémissait et hurlait à présent des propos incompréhensibles. Elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne et entra dans son esprit. Elle se trouva dans le camp. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit les Dragons qui se trouvaient à sa gauche (oui, imaginez, hein, elle regarde à droite mais c'est sur la gauche de la droite –auteur qui s'enfonce).. Elle hocha la tête : Levy se souvenait de sa mise à l'écart. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa gauche et suivit Levy. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée et des larmes tombaient sur le sol. Elle allait arriver à la tente quand un bras se mit soudain sur sa gorge tandis qu'un couteau se plantait dans son ventre. Elle allait crier de douleur quand la main de Zeref (et oui, de retour encore…) se posa sur sa bouche.

- Tu vas nous aider à les coincer, petite fée. Mais avant nous allons jouer avec ton physique et ton mental, pour voir jusqu'où tu peux aller…

Selena le suivit jusqu'à leur campement. Elle détourna les yeux tant ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir était sans nom. Mais elle ne put se boucher les oreilles, entendant très bien les cris de souffrances et les supplications de Levy. Elle tourna sa tête vers elle et ce qu'elle vit la fit gronder de fureur. Zeref avait pris l'apparence de Gajeel et continuait à la torturer. Elle entendit Levy hurler ce que Gajeel et Makarof avaient entendu. Cela prenait tout son sens maintenant. Elle se retira de son crâne et refit surface. Elle relata à Gajeel ce qu'elle avait vu. Celui-ci se mit à trembler de fureur. _Comment avaient-ils osé ? _Il regarda Selena droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux aussi me battre ! gronda-t-il.

- Non, tu vas rester ici ! Je vais la soigner et tu l'aideras à ton tour quand elle sera réveillée. De plus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance au camp.

Gajeel la regarda avec surprise.

- Tu me…

- Oui, le coupa Selena. J'ai surtout besoin que tu sois auprès d'elle pour la rassurer et la défendre au cas-où !

- Bien, soupira-t-il.

Elle soigna Levy. Celle-ci cessa de gémir et gesticula moins. Sa respiration se fit plus ample et elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Gajeel allait la prendre dans ses bras mais Selena l'arrêta.

- Laisse-la reprendre ses esprits ! Quand nous partirons, tu pourras t'approcher d'elle, mais va doucement avec elle, par pitié !

- Et comment je saurais que vous serez partis ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'entendras, soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la tente et, en effet, il entendit parfaitement leur départ cinq minutes plus tard.

- A la chaaaaaarge ! hurla Nyaka.

Puis il entendit des claquements d'ailes puis le silence. Il était seul avec Kana et Levy. Il s'approcha doucement de son lit.

- Levy ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

La jeune mage se tourna vers lui, la souffrance encore imprégnée dans ses orbes chocolats. Il posa sa main calleuse sur la joue de Levy. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la sienne et se releva doucement en grimaçant.

- Doucement, lui murmura-t-il en l'aidant néanmoins.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue droite, l'autre encore posée sur sa joue. Elle essuya les larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Celui-ci hoqueta, surpris : il ne les avait pas senti couler. Gajeel pencha sa tête afin que son front touche celui de sa Crevette. Elle pencha sa tête et toucha ses lèvres avec douceur. Il répondit à son baiser mais doucement, car il avait conscience qu'elle était encore fragile. D'ailleurs, Levy gémit et arrêta le baiser aussi sec, posant sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça va pas, Levy ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- N…non, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, tant sa souffrance était forte. Il embrassa son front et la rallongea sur le lit tandis qu'elle se mit en position fœtale afin de calmer sa souffrance. Il sortit en courant vers Kana qui s'occupait de vider un de ses tonneaux adorés. Quand elle entendit ce que Gajeel lui apprit, elle se précipita avec lui rejoindre Levy. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, mais les gouttes de sueurs trahissaient sa souffrance. Kana toucha son front et grimaça. Elle n'allait pas bien et cela allait de pire en pire… Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Selena et Wendy n'étaient pas présentes. Kana soupira et sortit une de ses cartes. Elle devait l'utiliser…

**Je vois que vous vous posez une question... quelle est cette carte?**

**Eh bien, la réponse la semaine prochaine ! Je suis sadique de vous faire attendre, je sais !**

**Bonne semaine à vous!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello les gens! Je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire une surprise!**

**Deux chapitres ne plus cette semaine :)**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_Xellyna:_ **Oui, c'était une petite blagounette ^^ Non, je ne veux la mort de personne, nonmaisoh!**

Chapitre 23 : Une bataille épique… dans la mesure où des serpents sur pattes et des mages hors de la rationalité vous foncent dessus… et que vous devez défendre votre vie !

**Du côté de Selena, de Na… des autres.**

Selena avait établi un plan très simple que tout le monde avait compris : foncer dans le tas… Maiiiis sous la protection de Selena ! Celle-ci formait la première vague avec Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy et Fried… et tout le monde en fait. Ils étaient en colère, et les sentiments développent de très mauvaises conséquences… surtout pour l'ennemi !

Selena leur fit signe de s'arrêter et avança en silence. Elle sourit : Marik et Zeref leur tournaient le dos et mangeaient devant un feu tandis que les Trolls… ronflaient. Elle retourna voir les autres.

- Qui s'occupe des Trolls ? demanda Selena.

- Moi…, déclara Erza d'une voix sinistre. Mes épées danseront pour eux !

- Qui d'autre ? demanda Selena en doutant qu'elle y arrive seule.

Un silence fit place. Selena soupira.

- Ok, alors nous pouvons y aller.

Ils avancèrent et Selena vit avec soulagement que rien n'avait bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle sourit à Grey et avança en silence afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle se pencha pour être à leur niveau.

- Bonne nuit, les petits !

Ils sursautèrent. Zeref jura quand il sentit le café brulant sur son entrejambe tandis que Marik se prit le bras de Zeref sur la tête. Selena les regarda, surprise. Ils étaient vraiment des mages débutants. Elle se changea en sa forme de Chasseuse de Dragonne de la Mort, la fureur illuminant ses pupilles quand elle vit les Exceeds inconscients que portaient Lisanna et Wendy.

- Vous n'étiez pas censés nous attaquer tout de suite, se plaignit Marik de sa voix suraiguë.

- Parce que tu croyez que nous allions vous attendre gentiment en buvant une tasse de thé ? persifla Neliath.

Marik ouvrit des yeux choqués quand il vit qu'une centaine de Dragons se trouvaient dans leur camp. Il se cacha derrière son fils. Celui-ci le regarda avec horreur et se mit à sourire. Selena frissonna, ce sourire n'était pas du tout bon, mais alors pas du tout ! Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Selena, il n'usa pas de sa magie, mais de sa langue.

- Les Dragons vous ont-ils appris qui étaient le deuxième roi des Dragons ? Et quand vous êtes nés ?

- C'était Acnologia ! grogna Selena, parée au combat.

- Oui, depuis 400 ans, c'était mon maître aussi…, murmura-t-il.

Selena cilla, 400… Non, pas possible ! Elle se souvenait pourtant de sa mère comme si c'était hier…

- Oui, 400 ans, mais vous êtes restés à l'âge que vous aviez grâce à Layla, Layla Heartfilia, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Selena entendit Lucy hoqueter. Selena était trop choquée pour parler, mais pas Erza –qui venait de massacrer les Trolls-.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi…, grogna-t-elle.

- Non, vous pouvez demander aux Dragons…

Selena se tourna vers Neliath. Celle-ci soupira.

- Il dit la vérité, Selena…

Selena se contenta de la regarder, perdue.

- Mais alors, quel âge…

- Vous avez 18 ans, Gajeel, Natsu et toi, et Wendy en a 12…

- …

Zeref allait lancer sa magie sur Selena mais se retrouva bizarrement paralysé.

- Je vais donc passer ma colère sur toi, Zeref, cracha-t-elle.

Le reste devint flou pour les Mages. Les Dragons étaient en train d'attaquer Marik, tandis que Selena était en train de torturer dans la joie et la bonne humeur Zeref.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils étaient tous le deux inconscients et les Dragons se léchaient leurs griffes (comme des gros chats, à part que ce sont des reptiles qui ont des ailes !). Grey se tourna vers Selena, celle-ci était restée debout et regardait dans le vague. Il voulut prendre sa main mais le maître Bob l'en empêcha (vous vous souvenez du travesti ? Et bien voilà…).

- Laisse-là… Makarof va aller lui parler.

- Mais je ne peux…

- Fais ce que te dis Bob ! marmonna Makarof.

Natsu avait pris Lucy dans ses bras et regardait Selena, la même expression que sa sœur trônant sur son visage. Il vit Makarof aller les voir tous les trois et leur faire un signe de tête dans la direction d'une clairière proche. Moliath les suivit à son tour.

**Alors? Good, bad?**


	24. Chapter 24

******Chose promise, chose due ^^**

**J'ai bien ri quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre haha, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

Chapitre 24 : La carte magique de Kana, la fille à son Papa !

**Pendant la bataille…**

Gajeel regarda Kana. _Pourquoi paressait-elle embêtée ?_ Gildarts entra à son tour dans la tente. Il remarqua aussi la tête bizarre de Kana.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie adorée ? demanda Gildarts.

- R…rien Papa ! soupira Kana.

- Tu appelles ça « rien » ? hurla Gajeel. Levy est en train de souffrir le martyr et t'as une tête de quelqu'un qui doit faire un mauvais choix !

- Gajeel…, murmura une voix emplie de souffrance.

Gajeel se dirigea vers Levy. Il posa sa main fraîche sur le ventre de la petite Mage, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer.

- Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-il avec douceur et inquiétude.

Levy hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il laissa sa main sur le ventre de Levy, cela semblait lui faire un peu de bien.

- Je dois utiliser une carte pour l'opérer… mais…, dit Kana.

- Mais quoi ? grogna Gajeel.

- Selena veut que j'utilise cette carte…

- Utilise-la dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te retient ? demanda calmement Gildarts.

- Tu verras par toi-même, soupira Kana en obtempérant.

Un nuage vert apparut et un chirurgien toussota.

- Choupinette ! Tu m'as manqué ! souffla le chirurgien en mettant un genoux par terre. Qui dois-je faire mourir ?

Si Gildarts riait aux éclats devant une Kana au bord du meurtre, Gajeel se retenait d'en flanquer une à Kana. Même Levy riait doucement, gémissant sous la douleur qui la tiraillait. Kana soupira.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais, murmura Kana à l'intention de son père. Tu ne dois tuer personne, dit-elle au chirurgien. Tu dois soigner cette jeune Mage aux cheveux bleus qui est sur le lit.

Le chirurgien se tourna vers Gajeel et Levy.

- Ah, tu es sûr que…, commença le chirurgien.

- Oui ! Tu dois à tout prix la garder en vie ! Dépêche-toi ou je te rentre dans ta carte ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et colla son front à celui du chirurgien.

- Et si je vois qu'elle est plus morte que vive, je déchire ta carte, c'est clair ? le menaça-t-elle.

- Cl… clair comme du cristal, murmura le chirurgien terrifié.

Il regarda sa patiente, bougea la main du Dragon Slayer et soupira.

- Il me faudrait une aiguille et de l'eau chaude, dit-il d'une voix plus professionnelle.

- C'est dans mes cordes, dit Gajeel tandis que Kana sortait chercher de l'eau.

- Bien, je trouve juste dommage de ne pas faire de massacre…, soupira le chirurgien. Vous êtes sûr que…

- Tu lui fais du mal, je t'égorge ! s'exclama Gajeel.

- A…aye ! couina le chirurgien.

- C'est bon, j'ai de l'eau ! s'exclama Kana en revenant avec un baquet.

- Bien, très bien, et l'aiguille ?

Gajeel soupira et lui créa une aiguille.

- Maintenant, il faut l'endormir, dit-il d'un air sadique en regardant Levy qui était terrifiée.

Il se tourna vers Gajeel.

- Assommez-la !

- Qu…quoi ?

Gildarts soupira et assomma Levy.

- Commencez, dit-il simplement tandis que Gajeel regardait sa crevette.

- Merci, mon cher, je vous demanderai juste de sortir…

- Je ne sors pas ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Kana et Gajeel.

- Sors, Gajeel, soupira le vétéran.

Gajeel grogna mais obtempéra après avoir embrassé Levy sur le front. Quand Gildarts et Gajeel furent sortis, le chirurgien regarda Kana.

- Je ne sors pas, je te surveille, dit Kana.

- A… aye, Choupinette.

Et il se mit au travail. L'opération dura 30 mn. Il faillit se retrouver scalpé quand il demanda à Kana, en plein milieu de l'opération, d'aller chercher des fils. Gildarts, qui avait anticipé, avait passé les fils, sauvant le chirurgien par ce geste. Quand il eut fini de recoudre, Gildarts et Gajeel rentrèrent dans la tente. Celui-ci se précipita vers la jeune Mage, encore assommée. Elle semblait aller mieux, les fils qui étaient sur son ventre disparaitraient au retour de Selena, car celle-ci avait demandé un compte rendu à Gajeel en lui signalant au passage qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

- Vous savez, Kana, je ne suis pas chirurgien, à la base, murmura-t-il pour que personne n'entende, exceptée sa patronne. Normalement je suis éventreur…

Sauf que Gajeel, comme tous les Dragon Slayer, avait une ouïe surdéveloppée. Kana rappela aussitôt le « chirurgien » avant qu'il ne se fasse couper en petits morceaux par le Dragon Slayer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? hurla-t-il.

- Parle moins fort, grimaça Kana. Tu vas réveiller Levy.

- J'en ai rien à curer ! s'exclama-t-il hors de lui. Tu voulais la faire crever, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda une voix frigide.

Polyussica. Elle était la dernière personne que Kana aurait voulu voir. Pour le coup, elle préférait se faire passer un savon par Gajeel. Gildarts était parti.

- IL SE PASSE QUE KANA A APPELE UN « CHIRURGIEN » AVEC SES CARTES !

- Et alors, où est le problème, grimaça l'apothicaire qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui hurle dans les oreilles.

- Il n'était pas chirurgien…, soupira Kana.

- De… ?

- C'ETAIT UN PUTAIN D'EVENTREUR ! hurla Gajeel en foudroyant Kana du regard.

- Quoi ?

Polyussica regarda Kana dans les yeux et la tira en dehors de la tente par les oreilles, laissant Gajeel seul avec Levy. Il s'assit au bord du lit, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles du visage de sa Crevette. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil, encore endormie, puis le regarda.

- C'est fini ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton groggy.

- Oui, dit Gajeel en la regardant encore avec inquiétude. Tu te sens comment ?

- Bien mieux, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'on m'a opéré ?

Avant que Gajeel ne puisse répondre, on entendit très bien Polyussica crier non loin de là :

- Levy a été opérée par un éventreur ?

Levy se mit fortement à pâlir. Elle regarda Gajeel en tremblant.

- C'est… c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Dragon Slayer se mit à soupirer. Il lui raconta fidèlement ce qu'il s'était passé sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Quand il eut terminé, il entendit un simple « oh ». Il la regarda dans les yeux, encore en colère contre Kana, dirigeant sa colère vers la pauvre Mage.

- Tu t'es fait opérer par un malade mental sorti d'une carte qui a failli te charcuter, voire te faire crever, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « oh » ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Même si j'étais réveillée j'aurais rien pu faire puisque je suis faible, comme tu me le dis tout le temps !

Gajeel s'en voulut de lui avoir crié dessus, car aussitôt Levy détourna la tête et lui tourna le dos. Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Lâche-moi ! grogna-t-elle en bougeant son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, je…, commença-t-il.

- Garde tes excuses de merde pour toi, laisse-moi ! le coupa-t-elle.

Gajeel resta un moment à la regarder, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il se leva, la regardant avec dureté.

- Très bien, si je te gène, je vais te laisser…

Il resta encore un moment à la regarder puis sortit d'un pas raide. Levy ne l'avait pas vu sortir. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle pleurait toujours quand elle l'appela.

- Gajeel ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Tu es là ?

Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était seule. Elle soupira et se leva dans l'intention de le rejoindre (elle l'entendait crier de tout son soul sur Kana juste devant la tente). Elle se posta devant la tente, regardant les deux Mages. Gajeel se tourna brusquement vers elle, arrêtant par-là même l'engueulade avec Polyussica et Kana, l'odeur du sang remplissant soudain ses narines. Il la regarda horriblement inquiet.

- Levy ? hurla-t-il. Ne bouge plus !

Celle-ci, qui avait une main encore sur son ventre, baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'obstination. Elle hoqueta quand elle vit sa main rouge de son sang. _Il ne l'avait pas complètement refermée !_ Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir répondre quelque chose à Gajeel, le noir l'accueillit dans ses bras bienveillants.

Gajeel la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la reposa sur le lit tandis que Kana le suivait. Il se retourna vers elle mais aucune colère ne transparaissait dans ses yeux à sa grande surprise. Kana voyait plutôt de la panique, une véritable panique.

- Appelle Selena d'urgence, hurla-t-il au comble du désespoir.

**Non, je n'en veux pas spécialement à Levy, il se trouve qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ^^"**

**Non, je ne m'enfonce pas ^^""**

**Bon, à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Helloooooo ! Désolée du retard, prérentrée et énorme crise de flemmardise aigüe !**

**Pour la peine, voici 5 chapitres successifs ! **

**Ce chapitre est court désolée je n'étais pas inspirée ce jour là -'**

**Réponse aux Reviews: **_Xelynna : _**Eh oui ! Je suis sadique *rire digne d'un film Z***

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 25 : Deux annonces choquantes au prix d'une, profitez des sol… ah merde, je me répète…

Selena, Natsu, Wendy et Lucy étaient assis chacun sur un tronc devant Makarof et Moliath… qui prenait toute la place (normal pour un reptile de plusieurs milliers de tonnes). Selena avait le regard vide, Lucy avait pris la main de Natsu et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule musculeuse. Celui-ci regardait Selena, ne sachant que penser. Makarof soupira et regarda Moliath, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Mais le Roi des Dragons ne semblait pas pressé de dire la vérité… ou de dire quelque chose en fait. Moliath croisa le regard de Makarof et soupira à son tour. Il s'assit et regarda les Dragons Slayers. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda avec attention l'arbre en face de lui, se refusant à regarder les regards dépressifs des humains.

- Donc vous avez entendus…, commença le Dragon noir.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? demanda Selena en lui coupant la parole.

Moliath avala sa salive avec difficulté, choqué à la fois par le ton cassant et le vouvoiement soudain de son ancienne disciple.

- Tu n'étais pas…

- Epargnez-moi votre « tu n'étais pas prête », s'énerva Selena. Vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, alors j'attend la vérité !

- Calme-toi, Selena, temporisa Makarof.

- Vous tenez de son côté ? persifla Selena entre ses dents en se levant et en serrant ses poings.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la clairière.

- Nous sommes nés il y a 400 ans ? demanda Wendy avec une petite voix. Mais nous avons quel âge exactement ?

- Tu as 12 ans petite humaine, déclara Moliath. Et Selena, Gajeel et Natsu en ont 18. Vous avez été maintenu dans une sorte de stase temporelle. Vous vous êtes « réveillés » le 7 Juillet 777, jour de la mort de Layla.

- Qu'a fait exactement ma mère ? demanda Lucy en regardant le sol.

- Elle a maintenu les Dragon Slayer en stase et tenu à l'écart le mage Zeref. Le jour de sa mort a annoncé son retour.

Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la sienne. Selena avait les larmes aux yeux. Moliath sentit les coins des siens commencer à s'humidifier. _Voilà qu'elle le faisait pleurer_, pensa Moliath. Il était triste d'avoir dû cacher la vérité, mais c'était une nécessité pour l'équilibre des Dragons. Il soupira et souleva la tête de Selena malgré ses réticences.

- Ecoute-moi bien, et vous aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes encore en guerre chez les Dragons et cela risque de s'étendre jusqu'à votre population. Nous sommes deux coalitions. La première, celle qui était dirigée par Acnologia et qui était leur roi, est pour la réhabilitation de la nourriture. Vous, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. La deuxième, celle que je dirige est contre cela. Comme Acnologia a été tué, ses partisans –environ 10 000 Dragons veulent démembrer et manger Selena, la meurtrière pour eux. Et nous supposons qu'ils ne resteront pas sur cette faim.

- Ils veulent me tuer ? demanda Selena d'une voix faible. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur de vouloir retourner à Fairy Tail…

- Pas du tout, intervint Makarof. Tu as bien fait, car à nous tous je suis sûr que nous pouvons les tuer.

- Et puis tu n'es pas seule, jeune humaine, déclara le Dragon noir. Nous sommes là pour te protéger !

- Moliath ?

- Oui, jeune humaine ?

- Si vous voulez que nous gardions de bonnes relations, évitez de m'appeler « jeune humaine », Selena est bien mieux.

- Oui, Selena, sourit le Dragon.

Il regarda les Dragon Slayers. Wendy était encore un peu choquée, Natsu était en train de consoler Lucy qui pleurait encore la mort de sa mère, de la cause surtout, Selena semblait s'en être remise. Mais au fond d'elle, Selena était déchirée. Elle sentit une poussée mentale, elle allait se protéger quand elle entendit la voix de Gajeel. _Merde !_ pensa-t-elle. _Il n'est pas encore au courant _! Elle ouvrit son esprit lui cachant néanmoins ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Ah, putain, quand même ! Il faut que tu reviennes d'urgence, Levy risque de mourir ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, mais on t'expliquera plus tard, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu rappliques ! »

« J'arrive, mais je veux des explications au plus vite ! »

Selena informa aussitôt les autres et ils s'envolèrent pour les rejoindre.

**Toujours vivants? Eh me... rveilleux! **

**A tout de suite pour la suite :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello ! Voici la suite, un peu beaucoup plus longue cette fois ! (comment ça, ça ne se dit pas? Rien à f... faite vous plaisir x))**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 26 : Levy, ou comment enchaîner des morts certaines et se retrouver à consoler quelqu'un dès son réveil et se complaire dans la mort en fait!

Gajeel était assis sur le bord du lit, regardant la petite mage avec inquiétude. Kana était debout devant l'entrée de la tente, attendant la venue de Selena et des autres avec impatience. Même si elle redoutait la réaction de Selena. Gajeel était au bord de l'explosion mais décida de se contenir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Selena tout au moins. Il passa un gant froid sur le front de Levy qui gémissait et dont le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler du ventre. A chaque gémissement qu'il entendait, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Soudain, Kana sursauta et laissa entrer une Selena préoccupée ainsi que le maître de Fairy Tail et Polyussica, encore énervée par l'action de Kana. Selena mit une main experte sur le front de Levy tandis que Makarof sortit avec une Kana pas si sûre d'elle. Wendy entra à son tour dans la tente et s'assit à côté de Polyussica et observa Selena. Celle-ci retira sa main du front de la jeune Mage en grimaçant. Elle souleva le drap, s'attendant au pire. Elle hoqueta de frayeur. Le sang coulait à flot.

- Merde, merde, merde ! hurla-t-elle en tournant dans tous les sens.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Selena ? demandèrent Wendy et Polyussica en même temps.

- Polyussica, va en mettre une tout de suite à Kana ! gronda Selena. Je m'occuperai du reste tout à l'heure.

Polyussica fit craquer ses articulations d'un air sinistre.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Selena ! gronda Polyussica d'un air satisfait et sadique.

Tandis qu'elle sortit, Ryuka et Lily firent leur entrée. Ils portaient encore les stigmates de leurs tortures mais semblaient aller beaucoup mieux. Lily soupira et alla se mettre sur l'épaule de son compagnon tandis que Ryuka se mit à côté de Wendy.

- Wendy, je vais avoir besoin de ton énergie, soupira Selena. Dès que tu verras que je commence à devenir faible, tu me lanceras le sort.

- Bien, Selena, murmura Wendy.

- Je pense que deux fois seront nécessaires.

Happy et Carla entrèrent à leur tour dans la tente. Selena tourna la tête vers eux.

- Dehors ! gronda Selena. Je ne veux que Gajeel, Wendy et moi dans la tente. Ce n'est pas un zoo ici !

Les Exceeds sortirent en soupirant. Selena s'attela aussitôt à l'intérieur du ventre de Levy, car elle avait perçu ce que l'éventreur avait oublié : une énorme infection qui empirait l'état de Levy. Elle soigna donc Levy de l'intérieur. Quand elle eut fini, Selena soupira : elle s'était surestimée. Wendy lui avait lancé trois fois le sort. Selena s'empressa ensuite d'enlever le fil de la peau de son ventre et referma celui-ci. Elle se releva, faisant craquer son dos. Elle vit Gajeel regarder Levy avec inquiétude puis soupira. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'ils avaient appris. D'autant plus qu'elle devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un avec le Conseil qui venait d'emmener son père et son frère. De plus, Grey avait entamé une scène de jalousie avec Lahar devant tout le monde. Elle s'était enfuie les joues rouges de honte. Et puis, elle n'était pas pressée de les rejoindre. Elle fit signe à Gajeel de sortir, laissant Levy seule avec Wendy. Les Exceeds entrèrent à leur tour. Ryuka et Happy avaient des larmes en bas de leurs yeux. Lily s'était installé sur l'oreille de la jeune Mage et brossait ses cheveux avec soin. Carla regarda Wendy avec attention et vit qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle commença à faire un discours en disant qu'elle allait dire ce qu'elle pensait à Selena du travail infligé aux enfants. Wendy sourit tristement en regardant Levy. Sourire que lui rendit celle-ci. Wendy hoqueta et se rapprocha de Levy, faisant interrompre le discours de Carla.

- Levy, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Wendy, inquiète.

- Ça peut aller, soupira Levy d'une voix faible et rauque. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps entre la vie et la mort… (elle n'a pas tort si vous voulez mon avis…).

Wendy lui sourit gentiment. Levy regarda alors autour d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas vu Gajeel ? demanda-t-elle alors tandis que Lily, Happy et Ryuka se lovaient contre elle (Carla faisant légèrement la tête à tout le monde et boudait dans un coin… avec un poisson).

- Il est sorti avec Selena, elle doit lui dire quelque chose d'important.

- Ah…, soupira la jeune Mage en regardant les Exceeds.

Wendy soupira aussi et décida qu'elle devait être mise au courant vu qu'elle sortait avec un Dragon Slayer. Quand elle eut fini, Levy avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- 400 ans…

- Oui, mais nous avons bien notre âge, 12 ans et 18 ans, dit Wendy en essayant de la calmer.

Levy se mit à rire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas étonnée…

Wendy la regarda encore.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Levy.

- J'attend le retour de Gajeel, il va avoir besoin de moi…

Elles attendirent en silence le retour de Gajeel. Celui-ci arriva 10 minutes plus tard, les yeux dans le vide. il vit alors que Levy était réveillée et se mit à sourire. Un sourire un peu forcé, nota Levy. Celle-ci lui tendit les bras, se relevant un peu plus de ses oreillers. Il la prit dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans le fin cou de la Mage avec délice. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou et resserra ses bras autour du torse du Dragon Slayer. Wendy sortit avec les Exceeds, leur laissant un moment d'intimité. Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position puis Levy desserra son étreinte et le regarda, mettant ses mains sur ses joues. Celui-ci avait encore des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il obtempéra en soupirant. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et soupira.

- Tu sais, je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu as 18 ans, hein ? Pas 418 !

- Oui, mais…

- Chut, si tu avais 400 ans je ne crois pas que tu aurais la même forme, et puis très peu pour moi de sortir avec un vieillard.

Gajeel se mit à rire et se secoua. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas s'apitoyer comme ça sur lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il l'embrassa avec fièvre, puis la regarda.

- Tu vas mieux, au fait ?

- Oui, un peu fatiguée, mais ça va mieux.

- Je ne te laisserai plus seule ! grogna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je l'espère, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il grogna, caressant ses cheveux. Il sentit une larme couler encore sur sa joue. Levy ne comprenait pas le choc qui avait eu lieu en lui en apprenant ça. Celle-ci sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Elle se redressa sur un coude, puis, sans demander son avis, lui enleva son T-shirt. Gajeel hoqueta. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Elle l'embrassa avec passion. Celui-ci fut si surpris que ses larmes séchèrent d'elle-même. Il répondit à son baiser avec fièvre. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui. Gajeel la regarda interloquée.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui enleva sa ceinture. Il la regarda faire, trop choqué pour réagir. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui enleva le pantalon, puis le boxer. Gajeel se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise et prit ses poignets avec fermeté. Celle-ci le regarda avec colère.

- Quoi ?

- A…arrête Levy, balbutia le Dragon Slayer.

Levy se mit à sourire, un sourire que Gajeel n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage. Un sourire de pervers. Gajeel croisa le regard de Levy une dernière fois… avant qu'elle ne prenne en bouche son sexe. Gajeel se mit à gémir de surprise et de plaisir. Il lâcha les poignets fins de la jeune fille et prit ses cheveux bleus à pleine main. Il la sentit faire des va-et-vient le long de sa verge qui durcissait de plus en plus. Gajeel remonta alors son visage : il n'avait pas envie que… Levy l'embrassa avec ferveur. Gajeel lui enleva sa robe et arracha sa culotte, prit par l'impatience. Il la retourna, inversant leur position. Il entra en elle, la faisant hurler de plaisir. Elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Gajeel grogna à son tour, mettant ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Levy. Il l'entendit lâcher un premier orgasme, puis un second. Au troisième orgasme de la jeune mage, il hurla avec elle, se déversant en elle. Il se mit à côté d'elle, haletant tout comme elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je… je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ? demanda Gajeel goguenard.

- Oui, mais je… je ne voulais pas te voir dans cet état…, soupira-t-elle.

Gajeel la regarda avec colère.

- Tu avais pitié de moi ? grogna Gajeel mécontent.

Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne en pitié. Levy se mit à rire, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis… ça me manquait, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Gajeel la regarda avec stupeur. Il l'avait fait la veille. Il la regarda et fut pris d'un énorme fou rire. Levy le regarda, mécontente.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Gajeel ! grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle voulut lui tourner le dos mais Gajeel la maintint, un peu plus calme. Il caressa sa joue droite de sa main gauche avec une tendresse qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant.

- Je te jure, il n'y en a pas deux comme toi, crevette ! lui dit-il avec tendresse.

Elle grogna et se blottit contre lui, prête à s'endormir.

- Tu sais quand même que tu as profité de moi ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur irritée dans son regard cramoisi.

Levy ouvrit les yeux et se retourna afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle mi-choquée, mi-surprise.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

- J'aime pas qu'on ait pitié de moi ! grogna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé libéré du faible poids de la jeune Mage.

- …

Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis fronça ses sourcils bleus.

- Mais je n'ai pas pitié de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant et en grimaçant sous l'infime douleur qui traversa son abdomen. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- T'as vu que je pleurais, que j'étais mal et t'as profité de moi, grogna-t-il toujours dans son point de vue.

- …

Elle le regarda bouche-bée._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !_

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, crétin ! hurla-t-elle en le prenant par ses épaules et en le secouant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

Il échappa de l'étreinte de Levy et s'assit à son tour, fronçant aussi ses sourcils.

- Tu peux pas comprendre !

- Si tu m'expliques pas, c'est sûr que je ne comprendrai rien !

- Tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'apprendre tout ça d'un coup ! T'as pas été élevé par un dragon, donc tu peux pas comprendre !

Levy sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues encore pâles. Elle le gifla de toute ses forces. La tête de Gajeel bougea sous la force de la claque. Il la regarda étonné, la main sur sa joue encore cuisante. Il croisa son regard et vit qu'elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle voulut se lever du lit pour pleurer en paix mais se prit les pieds dans le drap et tomba à plat ventre à côté du lit. Elle sentit son ventre et sa poitrine se prendre le sol herbeux de plein fouet et hoqueta de douleur et de surprise. Elle entendit le lit grincer au-dessus d'elle.

- Levy ! hurla la voix paniquée de Gajeel.

Elle sentit les mains froides de Gajeel se poser sur son ventre avec douceur. Elle essaya de lui échapper, mais en vain.

- Lâche-moi, Redfox ! grogna la Solid Script encore en colère.

Elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs et sentit son visage contre quelque chose de chaud, son torse. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la maintint fermement.

- Je te déteste, Baka, c'est ta faute ! grogna-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit soupirer, posant son nez contre ses cheveux. Elle continua de pleurer, se laissant aller contre lui. Il posa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux puis il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il mit une de ses mains sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Désolé, Crevette, soupira-t-il.

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose mais ne comprit pas.

- Hein ? demanda-t-il élégamment.

- J'ai dit : m'appelle pas Crevette !

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire en coin qui la faisait toujours craquer. Elle répondit maladroitement à son sourire. Il se pencha vers elle, soudant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser, posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Il s'allongea, l'amenant à lui. Ils se séparèrent, histoire de pouvoir respirer un peu. Ils se regardèrent en silence, toujours dans la même position. Il la posa sur le côté, passant ses bras autour de son corps frêle. Elle le regardait toujours puis elle vit avec surprise qu'il riait. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, se frottant son ventre tout juste soigné.

Il la regarda puis se calma. Il embrassa sa joue avec tendresse.

- Tu comptais aller où tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être aller voir Selena, pourquoi ?

- Tu comptais y aller dans cette tenue ?

Elle regarda son corps et ses souvint qu'elle ne portait… rien. Elle rougit tandis que Gajeel la regardait en riant. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle se frottait toujours le ventre. Il soupira et retira sa main.

- Arrête de te gratter, Levy. C'est en train de se guérir.

- Oui, mais ça me démange ! grogna la Mage.

- Je sais, mais si tu continues, ça te fera encore mal.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

Levy lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- N'importe quoi ! grogna-t-il.

Levy se mit à rire devant la tête renfrognée de Gajeel. Puis elle rougit soudainement. Il la regarda.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, enfin si. On devrait peut-être se rhabiller, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, si il y a du monde qui vient dans la tente…, commença-t-elle ne rougissant de plus ne plus.

- On les emmerde ! grogna Gajeel qui ne voyait pas le problème.

Il la regarda étrangement puis sourit de manière perverse.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement, la laissant pantelante contre lui. Puis il entra deux doigts en elle.

- G… Gajeel, je vais…t… te…

- Me quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment tout en continuant.

- Arrête ! Tu me… Ah !

Elle se mit à gémir, de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Il arrêta aussitôt et la regarda, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Comme elle ne dit rien, il arrêta définitivement ses jeux et l'embrassa doucement. Elle n'y répondit pas, les yeux toujours étroitement fermés et son corps tremblotant.

- Levy, ça va pas ?

Soudain, il se flanqua une gifle mentale. Elle venait de se réveiller et il jouait avec elle. Même si, pensa-t-il honteusement, c'était de bonne guerre.

- Levy ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Il la prit dans ses bras avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant. Il l'entendit encore gémir et il posa une main sur son front brûlant. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Levy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète et hystérique.

Il prit son pouls et soupira : tout allait bien de ce côté-là, même si son souffle paraissait faible.

- Levy ? Répond-moi ! s'exclama-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, gémissant par moment et de plus en plus fort. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les mains sur son ventre.

- Levy ? hurla-t-il hystérique (ça y est, il l'est !).

- Gajeel, appelle Selena, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Quelque chose ne va… -elle serra les dents- quelque chose ne va pas…

- Je m'en charge, prévint une voix profonde.

Gajeel se retourna et vit le museau de Metallicana disparaître. Depuis quand les observait-t-il ? Il se pencha sur Levy, la touchant comme si elle était faite de cristal.

- Ne me laisse pas, chuchota-t-elle.

- Jamais !

La toile de la tente s'ouvrit au bout d'un long moment sur une Selena passablement énervée.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle à l'intention de Gajeel.

Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quelque chose, Selena regarda Levy recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Encore ? grogna-t-elle.

Gajeel allait parler mais se retint du mieux qu'il put. Selena se pencha sur elle, sondant le corps de Levy qui tressaillait par moment. Elle releva la tête et Gajeel vit une lueur de désespoir briller dans ses yeux.

- Toi ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Gajeel. Tu la surveilles attentivement et tu l'habilles. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait et je ne veux rien savoir. Je vais prévenir les Dragons, je ne peux plus rien faire. Zeref a été trop loin dans ses défenses.

Elle sortit en coup de vent, les laissant une nouvelle fois seuls. Gajeel regarda Levy passablement inquiet. Il l'habilla avec douceur, puis hésita et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Il s'habilla et la prit dans ses bras. Que se passait-il, bon sang ? D'abord le coup des 400 ans et maintenant Levy ? Que lui cachait-elle ? Il avait bien vu le regard terrorisé de Selena. Il se devait de lui arracher deux ou trois réponses. Il en avait marre des mystères. Et en plus, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Metallicana : depuis quand on espionne les gens ? Il sortit de la tente, horriblement inquiet pour Levy qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience et dans la douleur…

**Je promet que la suite sera plus drôle ! Et Levy ne sera plus attaquée!**

**Next!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Voici un autre couple maintenant: le NALU 3**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 27 : Natsu et Lucy = le dilemme !

**Pendant ce temps (enfin, avant que Levy ne se fasse opérer)…**

Natsu et Lucy discutaient avec Wendy, Grandine et Ignir dans un coin. Si les Dragon Slayers avaient passé l'éponge sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucy. Elle les comprenait : Natsu n'était pas assez mature et Wendy était encore jeune. Natsu discutait gaiement avec Ignir tandis que Wendy félicitait Grandine pour sa relation avec le Dragon de Natsu. Lucy ne les écoutait même pas. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et ses yeux étaient humides. Elle était seule dans son « coin » (à mesure qu'elle se trouvait à côté de Natsu et Wendy). Quand elle avait appris pour sa mère, cela l'avait choqué, mais elle s'était faite avec l'idée. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer de l'image encore fraîche de sa mère sur son lit de mort après sa longue maladie. Elle sentit ses larmes couler de plus en plus et mit la main sur son front, essayant de cacher son visage aux autres. En vain. Grandine le remarqua tout de suite. Elle se pencha vers Lucy, Wendy se posant à côté de Lucy, posant une de ses mains sur son épaule.

- Ça ne va pas, jeune fille ? demanda Grandine, attirant l'attention de Natsu et Ignir.

Natsu, en voyant Lucy entourée de Grandine et Wendy inquiètes pour elle, se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il fit comprendre à Grandine, Ignir et Wendy de les laisser seuls un instant. Il sentit la mage Céleste trembler, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, si, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état. Il essuya les larmes de Lucy, posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy. Il prit son menton de ses doigts, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luce ? demanda Natsu doucement. C'est ce qu'on a appris qui te met dans un tel état ?

- O…oui, renifla Lucy.

Le couple ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils étaient épiés par Grandine et Ignir… et la petite Wendy.

Natsu lui sourit de manière enfantine, de ce sourire qui la faisait craquer habituellement, mais pas là.

- Il faut que tu prennes la vie du bon côté ! se mit-il à rire.

Lucy le regarda comme si il venait de la frapper. Elle le gifla, hors d'elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a vu ta mère rendre son dernier soupir sur son lit de mort ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a vécu l'enfer avec ton père ! Ce n'est pas…

Elle déversa sa colère sur Natsu qui préféra se taire. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se décharger émotionnellement. Il l'écouta, la regardant verser de plus en plus de larmes et s'arracher les cheveux avec l'impression que son cœur se retrouvait dans une entonnoir. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se laissa tomber mais Natsu la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle pleura dans ses bras. Puis, quand elle se fut calmée, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- D…désolée, Natsu, mais je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Lucy, je n'avais pas compris à quel point ça t'avait touché…, soupira Natsu en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

Elle lui sourit tristement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y répondit avec tendresse. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue, caressant celle-ci avec douceur de son pouce. Il la reprit dans ses bras et respira un grand coup. Lucy vit qu'il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

Natsu ne l'écoutait pas, au lieu de cela il se tourna vers la droite.

- Vous nous écoutez depuis combien de temps ? grogna-t-il.

- Depuis le début, répondit Ignir sans gêne.

- Ignir, soupira Grandine.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-il.

La suite fut un peu confuse. Pour la sécurité des lecteurs et de l'auteur je préfère couper la dispute qui s'ensuivit.

Natsu et Lucy rirent et préférèrent laisser les Dragons s'engueuler en paix. Wendy les suivit, regardant avec inquiétude les arbres changer de forme… Selena ne sera _pas du tout_ contente !

D'ailleurs, celle-ci arriva et les engueula à son tour, ne prêtant aucune attention à son frère, à Lucy et à Wendy, trop furieuse du comportement enfantin des Dragons.

**La suite :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Vous voulez voir Selena en colère? Eh bien la voilà, et je trouve que je suis encore gentille ^^"**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 28 : Selena, ou quand la fureur pure apparait, il vaut mieux fuir… et laisser au minimum 1000 km d'espace de sécurité.

Selena rentrait au camps avec les autres Mages, mortellement inquiète. Elle était installée sur le dos de Neliath avec Grey, Erza et Mirajane. Elle serrait la taille de Grey, qui était installé devant elle, de toute ses forces. Celui-ci commençait à voir trouble : elle avait quand même de la force !

- Hum, Selena ? demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement sa tête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu peux desserrer ta prise, je commence à avoir un peu de mal à respirer.

Selena obtempéra et posa sa tête contre son dos.

- Désolé, Grey, soupira la Dragon Slayer.

- Ça ne va pas, Selena ? demanda la Mage rousse en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Selena.

- Je m'inquiète pour Levy…

- Que lui est-il arrivée ? demanda la démone aux cheveux blancs avec inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas dit le « encore » mais on le sous-entendait fort bien.

- Il y a que Kana a voulu la soigner avec une de ses cartes et…

Elle s'interrompit en sentant Erza et Mirajane se raidir. Grey qui écoutait aussi la conversation se retourna vers les filles quand il entendit Selena s'interrompre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sele…, demanda Grey avant de s'interrompre.

Il vit que Selena dégageait une aura noire, encore plus puissante que celle d'Erza quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de détruire son précieux gâteau aux fraises. Elle regardait Mirajane et Erza qui fuyaient son regard.

- Dites-moi que je rêve marmonna-t-elle. Neliath ? interpela Selena en haussant sa voix tandis que son aura noire l'enveloppait tellement qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une mince silhouette.

- Oui, Selena ? demanda prudemment Neliath.

Celle-ci avait deux bonnes raisons d'être prudente. Premièrement : elle venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle était née il y a 400 ans de cela et elle pariait son trône qu'elle était encore en colère contre les Dragons. Deuxièmement, elle savait d'expérience que contrer une Selena au-delà de la colère était mission impossible.

- Tu peux chauffer tes ailes ? On a une mission très urgente ! cria Selena en resserrant son étreinte de la taille de Grey.

Grey recommença à suffoquer mais ne préféra rien dire. Comme Neliath qui préféra obtempérer que de se retrouver la queue attachée à un arbre. Erza et Mirajane regardait Selena avec un nombre incalculable d'excuses dans leurs yeux. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au camps, Selena sauta en vol, arrachant un cri d'effroi de la part des deux jeunes femmes tandis que Grey reprenait sa respiration.

- Ne vous en faites pas, jeunes femelles, elle sait se débrouiller !

Ils virent Selena entrer dans une tente et soupirèrent de soulagement.

Selena entra dans la tente en même temps que Polyussica. Elle bouscula Kana au passage, la regardant avec fureur. Mais elle ne dit rien, se dépêchant d'aller aux côtés de Levy. Elle la soigna. (Bon je répète pas, hein, vous savez la suite !). Elle soupira de soulagement, et sortit rejoindre Kana et Polyussica qui, d'après ce qu'elle entendait, en étaient encore au premier round. Elle craqua ses doigts fins et prit Kana par la gorge.

- Encore un coup comme celui-là et je te jure que c'est moi qui t'enfermera dans une carte ! grogna-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle la lâcha et la toisa.

- Déchire ta carte !

Elle les laissa seules tandis qu'une Kana dépitée déchirait sa carte sous les yeux satisfait de Polyussica, et décida d'aller interrompre la joute verbale qui avait lieu entre Grey et Lahar. Quand elle arriva au milieu du camp, elle vit que tout le monde formait un cercle autour d'eux. Une aura funeste l'enveloppait et elle s'approcha du centre… que les autres fuyaient, comme les soldats qui avaient enchaînés Marik et Zeref.

- Selena est à moi maintenant ! hurla Grey.

- Oui, mais je suis sûr que je lui ai fait plus plaisir que toi !

Grey et Lahar se tournèrent en même temps vers Selena.

- Dis-lui que c'est moi que tu aimes le plus !

Selena était enveloppée dans une aura noire, les foudroyant du regard. Lahar regrettait tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire, mais pas Grey.

- Tu vois, Lahar, c'est pour ça que je t'ai lâché. Tu n'es qu'un poltron ! Maintenant tu vas bouger ton petit cul et tu vas aller mettre en prison ces deux mages noirs ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

Celui-ci s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- Toi, ne m'approche pas ! T'es comme les autres, un gamin sans cervelle.

Puis elle le laissa seul. Elle rejoignit les autres au centre du camp pour parler avec les Dragons de deux ou trois choses. Elle soupira et s'excusa, excuse que lui retournèrent les Dragons. Elle leur sourit et Nyaka et Metallicana la prirent dans leurs bras ou pattes si vous voulez. Selena se mit à rire, sous le regard blessé de Grey qui s'en voulait maintenant. Mais il vit soudain quelque chose que personne ne vit excepté lui : elle hoqueta et se dégagea des Dragons.

- Neliath ! Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Heu… rien ! dit la reine en détournant la tête.

- Neliath est enceinte ?

Il y eut un gros blanc. Metallicana regarda Nyaka avec surprise, et la pauvre Dragonne se retrouva bientôt engueulée de toute part : Metallicana (qui n'était pas du tout au courant), Selena (qui lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mise au courant) et Moliath (qui en voulait à sa fille et à sa femme pour lui avoir caché qu'il allait être papy).

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT QUE J'ALLAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! hurla Metallicana en foudroyant Nyaka qui regardait le bout de ses pattes avec intérêt.

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? hurla Selena avec rage.

- POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ? hurla Moliath en foudroyant Nyaka et Neliath de ses yeux blancs et en fumant littéralement de rage.

Selena vit que Grey se retenait de rire.

- Ça te fait rire, toi ? hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant de Grey.

Celui-ci allait se défendre mais il vit que Selena était ailleurs.

- Je… je reviens, dit-elle en fumant encore de rage.

Grey regarda Selena partir sans comprendre. Celle-ci venait de recevoir un message télépathique de la part de Metallicana.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de te dire que Levy est un peu mal en point »

Encore. Elle courut jusque la tente après avoir fusillé Metallicana du regard et vit Gajeel qui touchait Levy avec frayeur.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle, encore en colère contre sa sœur d'âme.

Gajeel allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Encore ? soupira Selena en se mettant à la hauteur de Levy.

Selena se pencha sur elle, sondant le corps de Levy qui tressaillait par moment. Elle releva la tête avec une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux clairs.

- Toi ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Gajeel. Tu la surveilles attentivement et tu l'habilles. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait et je ne veux rien savoir. Je vais prévenir les Dragons, je ne peux plus rien faire. Zeref a été trop loin dans ses défenses.

Elle sortit en coup de vent, les laissant une nouvelle fois seuls. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Grandine et Ignir car ils manquaient à l'appel et elle voulait que _tout le monde_ soit là pour parler du cas de Levy. Elle passa à côté du groupe formé de Wendy, Natsu et Lucy. Elle regarda les arbres changer de formes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous allez arrêter tout de suite ! hurla Selena en se plaçant devant le couple de Dragons, les faisant interrompre leur engueulade. Je passerai évidemment sur le sort que vous faites passer aux arbres. Nous avons besoin de vous, dépêchez-vous.

Les Dragons s'empressèrent de la suivre en entendant le son désespéré de sa voix. Ils déboulèrent dans le centre du camp où Gajeel avait déposé le corps inconscient de Levy que Naska et Nyaka regardait avec inquiétude. Grandine vint les rejoindre tandis que Gajeel rejoignit Selena à grande enjambée.

- Tu en as mis du temps, grogna Gajeel.

- Ouais, bah ça tu le dois à Ignir et Grandine ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle le laissa tout seul pour aller rejoindre le groupe de Dragons. Elle alla se placer à côté de Neliath. Gajeel rejoignit Metallicana pour déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Selena en regardant Levy baignée de sueur

- ÇA T'AS PLUS LE SPECTACLE DANS NOTRE TENTE ? hurla Gajeel.

- Zeref a pénétré ses défenses…, soupira Neliath en regardant avec mécontentement Gajeel et Metallicana.

- JE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! hurla à son tour Metallicana.

- Ok, je vois, soupira Selena. Je vais vous donner un coup de main.

Elle se tourna vers Metallicana et Gajeel.

- Attendez ! hurla-t-elle soudain, faisant interrompre Gajeel et Metallicana.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent les deux compères.

- Chut ! Ecoutez !

- …

- Voilà ! Enfin du silence !

Gajeel et Metallicana se foudroyèrent du regard et allèrent rejoindre le cercle de Dragons.

- Gajeel, reste en dehors de ça ! grogna Moliath. Nous n'avons besoin que de Selena.

Gajeel grogna mais obtempéra.

- Dragons, je vais avoir besoin de votre pouvoir ! Nyaka servira de vecteur et fournira la magie à Selena afin qu'elle la soigne !

- Aye Sir ! hurlèrent les Dragons avec assentiment.

Le Roi leva les yeux au ciel : ce chat bleu commençait vraiment à avoir de l'influence sur ses sujets et ce n'était pas bon pour sa réputation. Ils se placèrent en cercle autour du corps de Levy. Selena était au centre avec elle et attendait de recevoir la puissance avec appréhension. Gajeel se servait de Jett et Droy comme punching-ball pour se passer les nerfs. Selena hoqueta quand elle sentit la puissance énorme des Dragons arriver vers elle, mais elle ne s'en délecta pas et fournit cette magie à Levy. Le corps de celle-ci fut illuminé, puis le noir revint (oui, nous sommes le soir). Selena se pencha vers Levy et soupira de soulagement en entendant un faible « merci »et une respiration profonde quand elle s'endormit. Pendant ce temps, le cercle des Dragons se brisa. Selena sentit un bras se poser sur sa taille et l'emmener plus loin. Elle se laissa faire, complètement étourdie.

**Je vais vous avouer une chose: j'ai A-DO-RE le passage des dragons disant AYE SIR! **

**Mais bon, bonne lecture !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Et voilà le dernier ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

Chapitre 29 : Une nuit agitée au camp…

**Du côté de Gajeel et Levy :**

Peu après, Gajeel prit Levy dans ses bras puis alla à la tente. Sur le chemin il vit les corps de Jett et Droy complètement assommés et amochés. Il sourit devant son œuvre sous les yeux courroucés de Lisanna et Mirajane qui essayaient de les ranimer et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à leur tente. Il la déposa dans le lit, prit quelques morceaux de métal et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il se jura de ne pas fermer les yeux tant qu'elle ne serait pas réveillée. Il la contempla en mâchant avec délectation son métal et ses pensées dérivèrent sur son beau visage. Il la vit sourire dans son sommeil et se tourner complètement vers lui. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, signe qu'il commençait à avoir sommeil. Il lutta un moment mais il se rendit compte que cela était en vain. Il soupira et s'allongea à ses côtés, n'osant pas la toucher, de peur de la voir encore souffrir. Il s'endormit très vite.

**Du côté de Natsu et Lucy :**

Natsu avait eu le souffle coupé en voyant l'œuvre des Dragons. Il regarda Lucy en souriant. Celle-ci avait la tête posée contre son épaule et regardait les Dragons avec un petit sourire. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, essayant en vain de cacher un bâillement.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, Natsu, bâilla Lucy en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Il la regarda en souriant, tout un monde de perversité dans les yeux.

- Avec plaisir, Luce !

- Non, mais je vais voulais dire seulement dormir, dit-elle en rougissant et en fuyant son regard.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi !

Elle le frappa gentiment derrière la nuque.

- Ce que tu peux être bête par moment !

- Que par moment tu crois ? demanda Carla en soupirant.

- Aye Sir ! s'exclama Happy en mangeant un poisson.

Ils rirent ensemble. Moliath vint les rejoindre et s'adressa à Happy.

- Jeune-chat-aux-ailes-blanches, je dois vous parler d'une chose qui me dérange…

- A…aye ? dit le pauvre chat bleu en tremblotant.

- La prochaine fois que vous direz à haute voix « Aye Sir », évitez de le dire en présence de mes sujets.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent Carla, Lucy et Wendy –qui venait de les rejoindre- en même temps.

- Parce que je crois que vous venez de lancer une mode chez nous, soupira le roi noir.

Carla, Wendy, Happy, Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant et se mirent à rire sous le regard las de Moliath.

- Ah, les humains, soupira-t-il en les laissant.

Il les laissa se calmer et rejoignit ses sujets qui parlaient de la nouvelle mode.

- Bon, allons-nous coucher ! s'exclama Natsu en se levant et en prenant la main de Lucy.

- Aye sir ! s'exclama Carla en regardant Happy en riant.

Ils allèrent dans la tente de Natsu et Lucy et s'endormirent vite, sauf le couple. Wendy soupira et alla rejoindre la vieille misanthrope qui lui servait de colocataire.

Lucy s'amusait à dessiner des petits cercles sur le torse de Natsu tandis que celui-ci caressait les cheveux de Lucy. Lucy s'empara de la bouche de Natsu et y implanta un long baiser passionné qui les laissa sans souffle. Puis elle s'endormit, vite rejoint par Natsu.

**Du côté de Selena et Grey :**

Selena était toujours à demi-transportée par le bras mystérieux, encore trop étourdie pour regarder qui cela pouvait être. Elle sentit qu'on la déposa par terre et qu'on se mettait devant elle. Elle sentit une main mettre une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Elle se décida à regarder l'inconnu qui était devant elle. C'était Grey.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Grey en la regardant dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle en fuyant son regard, encore en colère contre lui.

- Selena, je…, commença Grey.

- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

Il la regarda, blessé et assez étonné. Il se releva en la regardant. Selena soupira et se releva à son tour. Enfin, elle voulut se relever mais se mit à vaciller. Grey la rattrapa, la plaquant contre son torse (encore à moitié à poil !).

- Désolée, je… il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne t'en veux plus, enfin presque plus. C'est plus contre Nyaka que je suis en colère.

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui sourit de manière perverse et se mit à courir tout en tenant sa main.

- Allons aux sources ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais arrivé là-bas, ils furent face à un problème ! Les Dragons les avaient emprunté !

- Tu aurais pu quand même me dire que j'allais être papa ! grogna Metallicana à sa compagne, encore en colère contre elle.

- Je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai été prise par le temps…, soupira Nyaka.

- Tu en es à combien?

- Deux mois !

- Où sont Grandine et Ignir ? demanda Neliath avec inquiétude.

- Je crois qu'ils s'activent de leur côté, votre Majesté ! répondit un soldat goguenard.

Les Dragons rugirent de rire. Selena recula avec Grey. Celui-ci lui reprit la main et l'amena dans leur tente. Il l'embrassa avec passion et l'allongea sur le lit.

- On peut très bien se passer des sources, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

**Du côté de Gajeel et Levy :**

Gajeel dormait quand il sentit qu'on le secoua. Il émergea lentement de son rêve qui consistait à courir dans les bois à la recherche de petites fées (passionnaaaaant !). Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Levy au-dessus du sien. Il cligna des yeux, n'osant trop y croire.

- Enfin ! marmonna-t-elle. Ça fait un moment que je te secoue !

- Kekya ? grogna-t-il en passant une main sur ses yeux.

- Je… c'était pour te dire que j'étais réveillée, lui dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle aurait peut-être du attendre le lendemain. Désolée, je…

Gajeel se remémora soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux enfin réveillés. Il se releva doucement et posa une main sur son menton pour mieux la regarder. Ce geste stoppa les excuses de Levy qui le regarda faire sans intervenir.

- Pas de cernes, pas de sang, dit-il en la scrutant. Tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme.

Elle lui sourit doucement, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux en rougissant.

- Ah, un sourire et des rougeurs, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Ça faisait un moment que je voyais pas ça ! Gihi !

Il se pencha doucement, puis, après hésitation, déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celle-ci y répondit avec joie, posant ses bras fins derrière le cou du Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci la prit par la taille l'assit sur lui afin qu'elle soit au plus près de lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et durent se séparer, se regardant dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou mais s'arrêta là. Levy le remercia du regard, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et se recoucha à côté de lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Ils allaient s'endormir quand une plainte venant des Dragons les réveilla soudainement. _Que se passait-il ?_ Ils se levèrent, main dans la main afin de voir ce qui se passait dans le centre du camp.

**Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
